Naruto Next Generation: Ayame's Chosen Path
by Naomi Steele
Summary: Still in the war, Naruto and Sakura have a beautiful daughter named Ayame. She shares her father's power, and is the daughter of Kurama. Her heart is full of hope and love for her parents, and Sasuke's son, Yoichi. But with Naruto's overprotection, she suffocates silently until she is approached by the Akatsuki. Ayame joins in her desperation to free herself from her suffocation.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked Ayame when she caught her father in her room.

Naruto turned around, and smiled happily at his daughter, "Ayame! Hey come over here. Maybe you can help daddy out. I can't decide between the pink shirt and yellow skirt, or the white dress."

Ayame giggled into her book her mother insisted she read, "White Daddy!"

At the sound of her childish laughter, Naruto couldn't hold himself together, and threw his arms around his daughter. He carried her up in the air as she continued laughing from joy.

"You're so cute Ayame! Daddy thinks you're the cutest!"

Ayame was six at the time, and just recently started talking a year ago, "Daddy, why do you have whiskers?" she asked.

Before Naruto could answer, Ayame grabbed his face, and began yanking aggressively, "Haha! Daddy look! They won't come off!"

"Ow! Stop! Let go!"

But Ayame was filled with joy and laughter as she kept violently yanking on Naruto's cheeks. She sure has the strength of her mother, Naruto thought. But one thing that was a mystery to both Naruto and Sakura, were the beautiful little curls at the bottom of Ayame's hair.

She had Naruto's blonde hair, although Ayame's was lighter. And she had Sakura's teal eyes as well as her strength. But Ayame's eyes outshone Sakura's. Unlike her mother's, Ayame's eyes reflected the light in every way. Naruto could cry at how beautiful their daughter was. The way her eyes reflected the light reminded him of the sun reflecting off water. Sparkly. Glittery. Beautiful. His daughter was beautiful in his eyes.

"What's going on in here?" asked Sakura, coming into the room, then, when she saw the outfits on Ayame's bed, she smiled at Naruto, "Ayame, is your father picking your clothes out again?"

Ayame sprinted to her mother, and threw her arms around her legs, "Mommy!"

Sakura laughed and picked her up, "Naruto, don't you think she's old enough to have the option of picking out her own things? You're doting on her too much. She's going to get sick of you."

Naruto let out a laugh too, "She's just so cute, i can't help it."

Sakura smiled, happy at her little family. Looking at Naruto felt magical, and the fact that they had a daughter together felt unreal sometimes. She thought for sure she'd end up with Sasuke one day. But life had other plans for her.

Sakura blushed when she realized Naruto was giving her the same affectionate stare she was giving him , and turned to Ayame in her arms to avoid from blushing further, "Don't you get tired of him picking out your clothes for you every day?"

Ayame shook her head cheerfully, "Mm-mm! Nope! Daddy likes it. And he lets me pick out his clothes sometimes too!"

Sakura's face turned into a confused frown, as she set Ayame down, "Huh? You do? When? Why haven't i seen that?"

"Uhhh..." said Naruto quickly, "We don't have to talk about that. Hey look!" he pointed to the window, "Sasuke and his family are on their way to dinner! We'd better hurry if we want to meet them there!"

But Sakura ignored him, "What kind of clothes do you pick out for him?"

Ayame excitedly started chattering, "One time i picked out a red dress! And another time i picked a suit! And another time i asked him to become a girl so i can have him wear all sorts of dresses and skirts! Daddy looks good in everything Mommy! He said when he's a girl, he has the perfect body!"

"S-Sakura! Wait!" stammered Naruto, hiding behind Ayame when he saw the fury on Sakura's face.

"You wore my things?!" she shouted picking up a pillow, "You jerk! Is that why my bras are stretched out now?!" she yelled hitting him over and over.

"It's not my fault my fake boobs are bigger than your real ones!"

And suddenly the doorbell rang, and the door opened slightly, "Hello? It's Yoichi. Dad says to remind you guys to not be late."

Sakura turned around to give Ayame a tight smile, "Ayame, honey, why don't you go with Yoichi? Me and Daddy will be there soon."

"Do i change before dinner?"

"No sweetie, just wear your cute little red dress you've got on."

Ayame giggled, "You got it! I'm on my way!"

"Good girl. Now, go on ahead."

"Yes Mommy. Bye Daddy!" she waved before she headed towards the door.

"Ayame! Nooo! Save me! Ayame! How could yoooouu?!" yelled Naruto right after she shut the door.

Yoichi, age eight, and the son of Sasuke and Hinata, waited at the door for Naruto and his family to come to the door. He watched as Sakura pounded him with a pilow as he begged for mercy. It's always slightly confused Yoichi how his father, and Naruto became friends. His father says Naruto is one of his closest friends, but how? Naruto is friendly, kind, outspoken and wears his heart on his sleeve. He talks a lot and eats a lot not to mention sleeps like he's dead. His father on the other hand, doesn't take too kindly to strangers, is cold to others, and keeps his emotions hidden away from everyone except his family. Yoichi thought it was strange. But he enjoys the contrast in personalities. He loves his father, but he also admires the difference between his father, and Naruto.

Right as Yoichi is about to close the door and go back to his family, Ayame appeared in front of the door before he closed it, "Hi Ichi! Mommy said to go with you. Is that okay?"

"I don't care." he said, and began walking away.

"Ichi?"

"..."

Knowing she'd been ignored, Ayame bit her lip, and looked down. Dejected. She knew enough about adults that when someone was ignored, it was because they were unwanted, and she knew better than to push. So she walked silently besides him, feeling the sting of his silence. Of his rejection.

When Yoichi turned around, she was looking at the ground as she walked beside him, "What do you want?" he asked, feeling guilty he ignored her.

"I know you don't like it, but can i hold your hand?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why would you think i don't like it?" he asked.

"Because i heard you say once, it's not cool."

"Oh. No, i don't care. Here," he said extending his hand to hers, "Let's go."

Ayame happily put her hand in his and began to walk happily across the village, "Is Satchiko going to be there?"

"Yeah. She's going to be turning four in a few days."

Ayame smiled up at him, "She's so cute! She kind of looks like you Ichi!"

"No she doesn't. I'm not cute."

Ayame giggled, "Yes you are!"

"No i'm not."

"You're funny." she laughed.

Yoichi looked away so she wouldn't see he was blushing, "Why do you like to hold hands anyway? My hand is getting sweaty."

Ayame smiled at him, "Because i love you."

"..."

"Tell me you love me!"

"..."

"Come on Ichi! I love you! Don't you love me?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"...I don't want to."

"Why? When i love you thiiiiis much!" she cheered trying to open her arms as wide as she could while still holding his hand.

"Is that the reason you try to hold my hand?

She nodded, "Yes. And i like knowing you'll protect me!"

"Why? So people don't run over you, since you're so small?"

"And you're big!"

"I'm not as big as my dad."

"But you're bigger than me." she cheered.

"Everyone is bigger than you."

Ayame laughed, "I know. But i'm bigger than Satchiko."

"I bet she'll be bigger than you in a year."

"No! I want to grow!"

"You won't grow unless you stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are. Only a baby wants to hold hands."

Ayame thought for a second, but then looked back up at Yoichi with those bright, sparkly eyes, "But if i stay this small, that's okay! Daddy's always saying how he wishes i could stay this way forever. So if i never grow, i'll make Daddy happy! And i'll always be able to hold your hand forever too!"

Yoichi looked away again, hoping she wouldn't see him blush, "Stupid. I was just kidding."

"Ayame!" called Hinata, "Are your parents coming?"

She nodded, "Hello. Mommy and Daddy said they'll meet us here. Mommy was mad because i dress up Daddy sometimes."

"Yeah, i remember that dress." laughed Sasuke. "So he'll be here later then?" he asked walking out the front door.

"Hello Sasuke. Yes! Mommy and Daddy said they will met me here! I promise!"

Sasuke crouched down to Ayame and patted her head, "Is Naruto still doing your hair every day?"

She nodded excitedly, "Yes."

"That's good. Naruto is pretty gentle with those things. Just don't let Sakura do your hair though."

Ayame tilted her head in confusion, "Why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled, "Because. Back when she was younger, her hair looked really sharp and out of control. It looked like she had a rat's tail."

Ayame took a step back, trying to imagine a rat's tail on her mother's head, "A-A rat's tail?"

"Oh yeah." then he smiled creepily and gently tugged on her long blonde curls, "Is that what you want Ayame? A rat's tail? Because i'll give you a rat's tail!" he said creeping closer and closer to her.

"Waaaah! No! No! I don't want my hair to look like a rat's tail! No!" she panicked, hiding behind Yoichi.

Sasuke laughed, "Alright then. Just don't let Sakura do your hair, and you should be safe."

Ayame nodded, still clutching to Yoichi's back, "Okay..."

"Because your hair is pretty. I'm trying to protect you Ayame. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Ayame stood out from behind Yoichi, "Yes Sasuke."

"Are you going to let Sakura ever do your hair?" he smiled at her.

"No!" she cheered happily raising one hand in the air.

"And if she tries, what will you say?"

"I don't want my hair to look like a rat's tail!"

"And who are you going to say told you that?"

"You, Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed, and patted her head, "You're a good girl Ayame."

It brought Ayame so much happiness when someone called her a good girl. It made her feel like she was making everyone proud, especially her parents. And there was nothing more rewarding to her than to recieve praise from Naruto and Sakura.

"Thank you Sasuke."

She could hear Hinata laughing from inside, "You've brainwashed her Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and looked at Hinata, "Just like i did with you."

"You didn't brainwash me."

"Didn't i?"

"No. I chose you because you were cute."

"You chose me based on my good looks?"

Hinata laughed, "That's all you're good for."

Sasuke leaned against the door frame, talking to Hinata inside the house as she cooked, "I could say the same to you."

Hinata blushed and looked back at her ingredients as Sasuke continued, "At least your beauty gave you friends. I didn't recieve much from mine. When i was younger, i had difficulty making friends. I wonder why."

"It was probably your personality."

Sasuke usually had a permenant scowl on his face, so Ayame liked seeing him outside of the public eye. Where she can see the real him. He's usually all business, only talking about the war and different strategies about what gave them an advantage, or disadvantage. Ayame felt lucky to be privilaged to see this side of him. A side that her father told her he's recently discovered. A side he never knew he had.

"You want to see Satchiko? She's been excited all day."

"Yes i do!" Ayame cheered.

"She's playing right now. Didn't you just recently start talking?"

Ayame nodded happily at him, "I started talking when i was five."

Sasuke chuckled, "That's why you still kind of talk like a toddler. I forget sometimes."

Suddenly, she looked down at her feet, ashamed at her late development, "Mommy and Daddy were scared there was something wrong with me."

"Don't let it bother you. We understood you with sign language. When you did finally start talking, you burst out with full sentences, instead of a few words."

Ayame's face brightened, "Sasuke! I have a secret to tell you! I looked through Daddy's records, and i was able to practice the shadow clone jutsu! I even went to his office and found other jutsus i was able to practice!"

Sasuke's smile suddenly faded, "What?"

She happily kept going, not knowing what she was about to trigger, "Mmhm! I found things from the Uchiha clan too! Like you!"

"Yes, like me. Tell me more about what you found and practiced."

"Well, since Yoichi is good at it, i asked him to help me practice some, and he said i was really good at it! I even modifed the fireball jutsu and created a new one! I'm so excited to show you and Daddy!"

"..."

Suddenly, Hinata walked out, with her dark hair beautifully braided to the side, it hung down her shoulder and near her stomach, "What jutsu did you create this time?" she smiled at Ayame.

Ayame smiled back, "I can spread the heat of the fire all around my body!"

"That's amazing." said Hinata.

"Thank you!" she cheered back, "But it's still kind of hard for me to control the heat."

"No, but please continue. I'd like to hear more. Have you noticed anything different about yourself?" insisted Hinata, straining not to look worried.

She continued happily, "Sometimes i hear the voices of another boy! But he's too far. He sounds so far away, that i can't really hear him. But sometimes i can hear a few words!"

"Another boy? Tell me more about that." said Sasuke.

But right as she was about to explain more further detail, Yoichi carefully touched her hand. A signal to stop talking. That the adults weren't as excited as she was. That they were worried and concerned. They were trying to get as much information out of her as they could for a reason Yoichi knew wasn't good. He knew Ayame's talent was going to cause her trouble. And he's always tried to protect her. After all, the thing he hates the most in the word, is seeing his favorite girls cry. His words may be as cold as his father's, but he's as gentle as his mother. He's been protecting Ayame since he was four and she was two. Although this time, Yoichi wasn't able to save her.

Sasuke realized that once Ayame stopped talking, she wasn't going say anymore. She's realized that she's in trouble. So he gently scolded Ayame about going through Naruto's things. That some of the things in his room were not meant to be seen by children.

All Ayame could do at the time was apologize and promise to be a good girl from now on. Sasuke then told Naruto, and the two families had sworn to never speak of it again. After a few days, Ayame noticed that they almost never allowed her to be alone anymore. She was always with Satchiko or Yoichi. Almost as if she was being guarded. Ayame soon realized that the voice of the boy began to slowly fade away too. As much as she tried to hold on to the mysterious boy in her head, he began to slip away from her. As he began to fade away, she could hear the urgency in his voice. Begging, pleading not to leave him alone. But after a few more days, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Years Later**

Satchiko, age eleven, Ayame, age thirteen, and Yoichi, at age fifteen all walked to school together. Satchiko was becoming more and more beautiful. Her hair grew quickly, and her skin always flawless. Her breasts were starting to get bigger too, and her hips were slightly widening as her waist remained small. Their classmates around them began to grow prettier too. Yoichi was beginning to gain popularity with his cold attitude. It used to make Ayame envious. But it evaporated like steam when Yoichi brushed off her jealousy.

"It's not like any of them are prettier than you anyway. So i don't see why it matters." he said annoyed, and walked away.

The boy only shared kind and sweet words with his family and Ayame's. He was cold to everyone else. That aspect made it difficult for him to make friends, but it didn't matter to him. All that was important, were protecting Ayame and Satchiko.

It was easy and simple to protect Satchiko. She was a quiet, young girl. She took after her mother that way. Always shy at first, but friendly later. She obeyed her brother easily, and did as she was told. Satchiko always followed her brother, or Ayame around, like a little duck. Yoichi and Ayame used to pretend she was their daughter when they were younger. With her long black hair, and black eyes, she resembled her father, just like Yoichi did. She had a gentle appearance, like her mother, but a sharp tounge, like her brother and father. Which often made her a victim to bullying, which set off Ayame's new found temper. A dangerous temper.

Ayame worried Yoichi. Not only was her temper dangerous, it was bloody. Although she retained her chipper and cheery demeanor, something Yoichi couldn't identify grew in her heart. She was a princess in her father's cage. She was a secret rebel at school. And through it all, she blamed no one. Especially not her father. She loved her father so deeply. But the dark cloud hanging over her grew, and he didn't know how to stop it.

Her father, Naruto, knew she was incredibly talented with creating new jutsus, and mastering them as well. Although he allowed her to practice as much as she pleased, as many advanced jutsus as she wanted, even agreed to spar with her and give her pointers, he prevented her official progress at the academy. Only raising her status every year. Just like everyone else, even though she was highly more skillful than her peers. His protection over her left her lonely, and desperate. Trapped and locked away. Sometimes Yoichi can see the suffocation in her beautiful glittering teal eyes, and there was nothing he could do to save her. Though he could see that she was finally beginning to pound against her invisible cage, and silently begging him, someone, anyone, to save her.

Ayame, herself was still a good girl most of the time, but her temper left damage. She just needed one trigger, and that's all it would take for her to joyfully give in to her anger. She's injured students as she retained her childish ways. Ayame was always cheerful and excited about things, and she was usually fine. But there are those who enjoyed picking at Satchiko, and when anyone picked on her, Ayame would attack fearlessly with the same happy smile on her face, giggling and laughing the entire time.

She was friendly most of the time. Everyone knew by now what her triggers were. Family and friends. Not too many people picked on Satchiko anymore, but there were those jealous of Ayame's beauty, or her skills, and challenged her.

And today, he caught her, with a box of razors in the air about to dump them in the girl's mouth she was on top of. He heard about what happened. The girl under Ayame poured something on Satchiko, and Ayame went to go 'play' with her. She was counting backwards from five, slowly tilting the box of razors as every time she counted a number, all with a smile on her face until the girl panicked and begged that she would make it up to Satchiko. That's when Yoichi strided over, and grabbed her arm to drag her away.

Ayame struggled, "Aww! Come on Ichi! She started it! She threw a worms at Chiko!" she protested.

"Shut up Ayame. Look at her. She's terrified. You've done enough. Let's go." he'd said pulling her by her upper arm to the hallway, "You're nothing but a pain in the ass."

"I can't believe you're taking her side! Why? She's mean!"

Yoichi clicked his tongue in irritation, "Shut up. If Naruto finds out, i'll get one hell of a scolding from both Naruto, and my own Dad asking me why i don't watch over you more. I don't want to get in trouble over you."

Ayame gasped, "Oh! Ichi! That reminds me! Daddy and Sasuke asked me to do some shopping. We can go together!" she cheered happily, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Huh?"

She smiled, "Daddy said that we're going to be eating at your house today instead of ours because Mom got assigned a last minute mission."

"...Why didn't Dad tell me or Satchiko instead of-" and he cut himself off, realizing something, "Damn it. That's right. I overslept."

Ayame giggled, as the hallway was filled with the orange color of the sunset through the windows, "How could you sleep in so late? You're lucky i came in this morning, or you would've been late to school!"

"...Be quiet."

She smiled at Yoichi, "And i saw you without a shirt on. I didn't know you looked so good without a shirt on. I really liked that. It made my heart skip a beat!" she giggled, blushing at him.

"I thought i told you to shut up. If you say that too loud, anyone who over hears you will get the wrong idea. And i don't want any rumors to spread about you. You're such an idiot." said Yoichi, his cheeks heating up.

Suddenly Ayame stopped in front of the hall across from Satchiko's class and looked down at the ground with a serious expression on her face. She wanted to say something to him, but she was hesitating.

Yoichi stopped too and looked at her, "What?"

"Umm..."

"..."

"I...uhh..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked getting closer.

Ayame looked up at him, her cheeks pinker than usual, "...Why haven't you made a move on me yet?"

Yoichi took a step back, bewildered, "W-What?"

Ayame took a step closer, "I get confessions all the time but i turn them all down because i only like you. So why haven't you made a move on me yet? Do you want me to make the first move? Do you want another boy to take me away from you? Don't you like me?"

Yoichi's face flushed, and his mind began to race, "U-Um...I...uhh..."

"I only want you." she insisted, "But you won't do anything to me." Ayame said, getting closer, "I'll make the first move if you want me to."

He took another step back, nervous now, "W-Wait."

Then, her face finally broke out into a cheerful smile again, "I think you're the best looking boy ever. I like that you fix my hair for me sometimes. That really makes my heart race, and it makes me love you even more. And i like the way you always come get me when my classes are over. You always take care of me, even zipping up my jacket for me. I always blush when you do that because you're so close to me, and it makes me nervous. But i love it. I also love the way you look at me. It's like you want to protect me from everything. And i love the way you let me hold hands with you. There isn't anyone i'd want except you."

Yoichi was blushing hard, but before he could answer, his little sister's classroom door slid open, and the kids started walking out, "Hi you guys." said Satchiko, "So it was you guys out here. I thought i heard your voices."

Ayame playfully saluted Satchiko, "Yup! Just us! Here to pick you up Chiko!"

Satchiko smiled warmly, always happy when Ayame or her brother were around, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Grumbled Yoichi, storming away with red cheeks, "Girls are crazy."

Satchiko tilted her head, "Huh?"

Ayame giggled into her hands, "Crazy for you."

Suddenly, the tree of them were blocked by someone in an animal mask, "One moment please."

"Who are you?" asked Satchiko.

"An anbu black op..." whispered Ayame.

"Get back!" yelled Yoichi, lifting his arm protectively in front of them, "What do you want?" he asked.

"No need for panic."said the anbu black op, "I am only here, for you two." he said, looking at Yoichi, then at Ayame, "Give these documents to your parents. We want you to join us."


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's Note: The reason it took me a few days to update, is because i was adding and deleting so many scenes! But i got them down! And i'm way ahead in chapters, so i'll be uploading frequently temporarily. That's it! Enjoy!

When they got home, a big fight began in the two familes. They were all at Naruto's house and it was chaos. So much shouting and yelling and screaming coming from four adults.

At such a young age, Yoichi and Ayame have been invited to join the anbu black ops. But the two families were at a war with each other. And their disagreement just lead to more shouting and screaming. Sakura wanted them to let Ayame join. She told Naruto that Ayame was almost fourteen, and he's held her back for too long. But he was refusing, causing Sakura to get frustrated. Heated arguments lead to raised voices, until Naruto was yelling, and Sakura was screaming over him.

"You've held her back long enough Naruto! Let her go!" yelled Sakura.

Rage was in Naruto, "There's no way in hell Sakura! Is that what you want? To send our daughter into the anbu so she can start killing people left and right?! To slaughter?!"

Sakura shook her head and yelled back, "Of course not! But we wouldn't be standing here arguing about it if it wasn't for you! You can't keep her this way forever!"

"I'm not sending my daugher to the anbu!"

"Then let our daugher move up a damn grade instead of weighing her down all the time!"

"I grew up without a family and now that i finally have one, you want me to risk it?"

Sakura picked up a plate, and smashed it on the ground, making Ayame flinch with it's sound, "You're so stupid! That's not what i'm saying! I understand Naruto! You're afraid of losing me! Of losing her! I understand trying to protect her! But you're suffocating her! You're giving her no room to breathe!"

"And you think sending her off to kill is better?!"

"You're going to ruin her Naruto! Ruin her! I can see she's already starting to fall apart and I'm not going to let you break my daughter!"

Naruto threw his hands in the air, "What do you want from me Sakura?! You want me to agree?! To hand over my daughter's innocence to the blood of the anbu?!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his shirt, "I want you to let her breathe! You've trapped her so tightly within your safety boundries that she's suffering in the damn cage you've built around her! I can see that she's even beginning to feel guilty for wanting just a little bit of freedom! That's what you've done to her! Making her feel guilt for wanting to escape your stupid cage! But...Naruto..." Sakura said, beginning to cry, "I don't want to lose our Ayame like i almost lost you. I love you. I love you so much. It's also my fault for not stopping you or saying anything, but if we continue to lock her down, we'll create a monster. And you know what i mean when i say that. I won't let her suffer the way you did. And i know you won't let that happen either. I won't let it happen."

Ayame cringed. Monster. Is that what she'll become? Her mother is right. She felt a different chakara inside her. A wild chaotic white chakara that she desperately wanted to use. But she was taught to never show it. It must be locked away. Forever hidden. But why monster? Why had her mother called her that? True she felt like crying out of control sometimes because she felt trapped and desperate, but will she unleash something terrible? Would she really lose control over herself and become a monster?

She looked down at her hands in her lap. A monster. But her hands looked human. As her eyes began to fill up with tears, Yoichi put his hand over hers, "I'm here." he told her.

As for Hinata and Sasuke, it was the opposite. Sasuke welcomed the idea of his son going into special training for children under the anbu black ops. But Hinata rejected the idea, saying it was dangerous to give a young boy so much power. Their argument lead to Hinata crying and Sasuke getting frustrated.

"No Sasuke! He won't! He's just a young boy!"

"We were young too when we joined the war."

"We had no choice!"

"So what Hinata?! So he can train at the academy and work his way up to what he's getting offered right now? He's getting a chance to skip all that. If he stays at the academy it'll just be a waste of time!"

"How can you say that?! The anbu will give him power Sauske. Power that's too much for a fifteen year old boy to handle. All that killing will corrupt him!"

"Power he can use to protect Hinata! Don't you realize that he's gifted?!"

Tears of fury went down Hinata's cheeks, "Have you lost your mind?! He's too young! He's just a child! I'm not letting my only son start killing at a young age! He's getting what you wanted a long time ago to live up to your brother! But the one with bloodlust is you! Not our son! Leave him out of your revenge!" she cried hitting his chest over and over again.

Sauske gently caught her wrists, "Hinata, he can join us in the war. Our son can fight along side us." he said quietly

Hinata tried to pull back from him, but his hands were wrapped around her gently, and firmly, "I want to put an end to this war before he has a chance to join it."

He pulled her closer, "Hinata, so do i. But we may not have that option."

More angry tears. "Sasuke, do you think i care?! I would rather die losing this war and keep my son alive than win it and have him die in the process."

This time, Yoichi cringed. He didn't want to listen to this. He didn't want to hear how his mother would rather die. He didn't want to imagine it. But he did. And the image he created began an anger inside him. Anger over the fact that he had no say in the final decision. As his anger increased, it vanished as soon as it appeared when Ayame squeezed his hand. "I'm here." she told him.

As the fight was happening, both Ayame and Yoichi sat silently at the table, watching their parents feud over their future. Neither of them had a choice in the official outcome. All they could do was wait for the final decision, and do as they were told. But a decision was never reached. Their entire weekend was nothing but a screaming match between Naruto's family, and Sasuke's.

"What do you want to do?" asked Ayame while they were walking to school.

It was cloudy, and foggy morning, when they walked to school. Although it was cloudy, and their weekend was filled with nothing but screaming matches between their families, Ayame was strangely in a good mood. Finally, something was happening. She was finally going to be useful. All these years of wishing, she may finally be able to put her skills to good use. Finally. Finally. She was going to become someone. Someone her parents and Yoichi could be proud of. Someone she could be proud of.

Yoichi sighed, "What does it matter what i want? We don't get to decide."

"...I want to join them."

"Why?"

Ayame looked up at the clouds in the sky, "Daddy's never let me do anything too risky. He loves me so much, and he doesn't want anything to happen to me. I love Daddy. But i wish he'd let me do something. Anything. Daddy won't even let me go on missions that are outside of the village. What's the point of being gifted if i cant use my gift? It's like having a big cake and not being able to share it or eat it."

"Are you hungry?"

Ayame giggled, "No. It was the best i could do with an example."

"And you went with food?"

She laughed, "Yes."

Yoichi smiled, "Dad said that all Naruto could ever think about when they were young was food. So i guess you really are his daughter."

"Rotting food." she laughed again, but then she looked down at the sidewalk, "That's how i feel Yoichi. Like i'm rotting away."

There was a few seconds of silence until Yoichi spoke up again, "I can understand Naruto though. I hate the idea of you killing. And i wouldn't want anything to happen to you either."

Ayame blushed, and looked away, "I-I'm just saying that even though i have fun when he lets me practice whatever jutsu i want, and even helps me, i want to help. I want to be a part of something. I want Daddy to let me out this cage. And that is something Daddy isn't willing to give me."

"Well, if you join, i will too."

Ayame smiled, "So you can protect me?"

Yoichi smiled back, "Who else will?"

Then, a sigh escaped from both their lips at the same time, "I just...i can't take all this fighting. I wish they'd stop. I...I can hear mom crying at night." said Yoichi.

Ayame stared at the sidewalk, "I can hear Mama and Daddy fighting. They think i'm asleep, but i can still hear them." She didn't mention that they've said monster again.

"They're so loud. Satchiko doesn't know what the fighting is about."

Then, Ayame suddenly hugged Yoichi's arm, "As long as you stay this handsome i think i can handle anything!" she cheered happily.

"Hey! Stop it! Knock it off! Let go of me!" he blushed trying to shake her off.

But instead, she pressed closer, "Why?" she asked closing her eyes, and breathing in his scent, "No one's around. I like being alone with you."

"Shut up! Y-You're such a stupid girl! Why do you have to be so clingy all the time?"

"Because i love you."

Yoichi's heart sped up and he looked away, no longer fighting Ayame off, "D-Damn it. If our parents caught us, they'd all kill me for sure. I don't want to die over you."

"I like everything about you. Your face, your scent, the way you are, everything."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

As they arrived to school, more people came into view and she reluctently let go of his arm, "Nothing." she smiled up cheerfully at him, "I just always feel happier with you."

"I hate you..." he mumbled, still red cheeked and turned away.

Ayame giggled, "I hate you too."

Ayame's class got out early that day, and told Yoichi she'd wait for him in the forest. She was up on a high tree, looking up at the sun through it's leaves. She couldn't stop thinking. She loved Yoichi. She loved her parents. She loved Satchiko, and she loved their parents. But she also loves fighting. She loves learning more things. How can she advance in this world when her father kept her under lockdown? She wants so much more than what her father's future for her has to offer.

Many times, so many time's she's entertained the idea of speaking back to her father. Of calling him a hypocrite and pointing out that at her age, he insisted on the same thing she did, and even went on a Level B mission. That he did whatever he wanted at age thirteen, while she was under his watchful eye. But of course, she knows he'd retort with the fact that he had no mother or father to tell him no, and even with her theoretical argument, she'd lose. What could she say to that? Growing up without the love of a mother and father sounded like such a cruel and cold thing to her. And he finally had a family. Her and Sakura. So she understood her father. It didn't take too long for guilt to take her over. How cruel of her. He loved her so dearly that he kept her glued to him out of fear. Fear of her dying somehow. Dying of a way he couldn't control. He's been through so much. He just didn't want her to die. How can she allow herself to think of such cruel and selfish things? He just wanted to keep his family safe and alive. How can she deny him that? How can she be cruel towards her father and try to rip away his happiness? She was ungrateful. Cruel. Selfish. Heartless. A monster.

Ayame snapped out of her thoughts when she heard rustling far beneath her. When she carefully looked down, she saw a man that looked familiar with another man. When she couldn't hear them talking clearly, Ayame used her talents and touched the tree in order to allow her senses to travel down the tree, and listen into their conversation.

"What are our targets again?" asked the purple haired man.

The familiar man had no emotion on his face, and Ayame soon realized, his eyes were red. The sharingan. "Our targets are two offspring at the moment."

"Ah that's right. What were their genders again?"

"A boy, age seventeen. A girl, age thirteen. Soon to be fourteen."

"And they're in this village?"

"..."

Ayame's eyes brightened with curiosity. She knew who that man was! The hero painted to look like a villain. With their black coats, and red clouds painted on them, she also knew what group they belonged to. She read all about them in Lady Tsunade's files tucked away in her office. Although it doesn't say officially, she pieced two and two together and discovered the truth of that man. Of Sasuke's brother. Itachi.

In her excitement, she silently began swinging her legs on her branch with her elbows on her knees, and her hands cupped around her face.

"Right. Sorry. I'm still getting used to this kind of thing." the purple haired man laughed, "You don't need to be so cold to me! We're here for the girl right? The boy is over in the Hidden Sand, right? Don't worry, i'll do most of the work this time. I just want to fight, and i already know you hate that sort of thing." he said turning around towards Ayame's branch.

But Ayame was no longer there. She knew once she was seen, she'd be attacked.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Ayame asked herself once she was a safe distance away, "Oh well. Daddy says not to talk to strangers." she said, and went off to go find Yoichi.

When Yoichi found her, all traces of the two men were gone. Ayame was momentarily distracted by her feelings of Yoichi and clouded her mind. But once they'd gone home, and she was laying in her bed, her mind was burning with curiosity of those Akatsuki men. She knew who one of them was. The brother of Sasuke. In Lady Tsunade's reports, his location is unknown after a fierce battle. Maybe this was all part of their plan. The Akatsuki are a mysterious group of people. Even Lady Tsunade's files have little information on them. All she knows, is that he has painted himself as a villain to protect his brother. There's no official report on it, but she knew. She also read Danzo's files, and once she read all of them, it wasn't hard to put the rest together.

Although it was dying down, the fighting still continued. She could hear her mother and father fighting. She hated it. She may be old enough to understand what's going on, but she still remained a child. Hurt by the fighting, Ayame snuck out through her bedroom window. What should she do? Was there anything she could do? No. Her father won't allow her to skip a grade. He wanted her safe, and protected. But being protected so long , she felt empty inside. Completely hollow.

She went over the the park nearby, and sat on a swing. She wants to fight. She wants to be able to go on missions, just like everyone else. Dangerous ones. She appreciates her father's love and protection, but she yearns for the taste of a real challenge. What can she do? She knows that one day, she'll be old enough to take her father's word into consideration, but not follow it all the way through. What would Naruto do then? Would he be angry with her? Would she even have it in her to do it? She doesn't know. Her mind was filled with too many questions, leaving her feeling defeated. It pained her to even think of going up against her father. It would hurt him, and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But if she can't , will she ever escape her father's protective bubble? Will she be useless to everyone forever? She didn't want to be protected. She hated being protected when she was able to protect herself. Will she stay this way forever?

Then, she felt a presence in front of her. She looked up, and there he was, "You know," she started, looking back down at her feet, dejected, her eyes filled with tears, "I could've been just like you." she said to the man standing in front of her, "I could've gone ahead of my class and done challenging things. But Daddy won't let me. I want to use my abilities, but Daddy is afraid i'll get hurt. I don't want Daddy to be sad, but i know i don't want to stay this way."

"..."

"I don't know what to do." she mumbled, trying not to cry, "Will you help me?"

"You were the one watching us earlier."

"Huh?" she tilted her head, then she realized, "Oh yeah. I wanted to say hi to you, but that other man was with you. And Daddy says not to talk to strangers."

"Am i not a stranger?"

Ayame smiled up at him, glad that she was getting distracted from her feelings, "No. I know you. Your name is Itachi. Born in the Uchiha clan, brother of Sasuke. Village traitor. I read about you in Lady Tsunade's files, and in Danzo's files."

"..."

Her eyes returned to her feet dangling from the swing, "Sasuke would be angry if he knew you were here."

"Will you tell him that i'm here?"

Ayame shook her head, "I don't want to get in trouble. So i don't know." she said, then she looked up at him again, "Did you come here to see him?"

"No. I've come here for you."

Ayame giggled, "What? I can't go with yo-Ah!" she yelped when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her and jumped high onto a tree branch.

Ayame heard an explosion while they were up in the air. She looked down, and saw that the very park they were just in, was completely destroyed, eaten up by smoke and fire. Questions filled up in her head. She became even more confused when Itachi gently put her down, and instructed her to run away. Wasn't he after her? Why would he let her escape? Then, Itachi asked her if she was okay.

"Huh?" she looked down, and saw blood trickling down her thigh. She'd been cut.

She looked back at Itachi, and saw she was lucky. His entire left arm looked bloody. He had protected her from the worst of it only to redirect the damage on himself.

"Oh no. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." she said, feeling guilty he got injured protecting her.

"He was aiming at me."

"Has he betrayed you?"

"It seems that way."

"I can help."

"No."

"Itachi-"

"I don't need you. Get away from here." he snapped.

"...But what about you?"

"That doesn't matter. I can't fight with this injury and protect you at the same time. You'll only get in my way."

Then, Ayame clapped her hands, "Oh! I know!" she cheered, "You can use me! I can amplify your powers and block out pain while you fight! I would offer to heal you, but i'm not too good at that yet. Mama just started teaching me."

Itachi's frowned, "Amplify? You?"

She nodded happily, "Yes! Although...it will damage you if i do it for too long. But i can heal most of it after you're done fighting!"

"...Why would you help me? Don't you know who i am girl?" he asked coldly.

Ayame giggled at his question, "I know you're not a traitor. And you saved me! Please?"

"...How far is your range?"

"Just fifty feet for now."

"..."

"May i?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Stay hidden in this tree. When the battle is over, i will return for you." he demanded.

Ayame was overflooded with joy and excitement. With a happy smile on her face, and her eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky, she raised her hand over her forhead, giving him a joyful salute, "You got it!" she cheered.

Without a momen'ts hesitation, Itachi jumped down. And the fight began.


	4. Chapter 4

Using her genjutsu, Ayame snuck him inside the hospital after the battle. There she tended to his injuries as he kept his eyes glued on to her.

She looked up at him curiously, "You're staring at me."

"I'm making sure you don't try to kill me."

Ayame burst out laughing, "Don't be silly! I wouldn't do that! Daddy wouldn't let me."

"I can't trust you yet."

She continued laughing, "The Akatsuki has made you jumpy."

"I've been made aware."

She frowned in confusion, "Of me?"

"Of everyone."

She smiled cheerfully as she wrapped a gauze around his arm, "But you've already trusted me remember? To amplify you during battle. You let yourself completely wide open for me to kill you." she giggled, "You're so much stronger than me Itachi. But i could've killed you very easily! I could've reversed my amplifying and ruptured your organs! Causing your death! If i wanted to, i could've even let you die very painfully! Or left you drowning in your own blood! Wasn't that a bit reckless of you? Mr. Big Scary Akatsuki Man?" she teased.

"..."

She was right. He's made a foolish mistake that could've easily gotten him killed. But as he watched her tend to his injuries, he felt not hostility in her. All he could see, was a lonely young girl, filled with love and curiosity. When she looked up at him, he could see her sparkling shining eyes asking. Pleading. Almost begging. Excitement. Curiosity. Desperation. And fear. She had a look of exhilaration. Of newborn excitement. Itachi could tell she was clinging to him now. For reasons unknown to him. Why was she looking at him like that? What did she want from him? What could he possibly have to give her?

Ayame refused to leave the room until Itachi pinky swore to not leave while she was away at school. And promised to return the next day, "Look Itachi! I made you bunny apples!" she cheered.

This was the girl they were after. And what a strange girl she was. Itachi couldn't tell if she was ignorant, or reckless, or something else completely. Ayame had supported him in battle, even though she knew he was there to kidnap her. She had the perfect chance to kill him, and yet she healed him instead. She looked at him with her big childish eyes and talked to him about meaningless things. He didn't understand the girl. But she might prove to be useful.

"...No thanks."

"You have to eat something. Why not this? Look, it's cute!" she giggled holding up the bunny apple.

"..."

"I baked cookies for you too! And i made different kinds in case you don't like some. Mama helped me. Look! There's chocolate chip, and peanut butter, and candy cookies and-"

"Why are you helping me? I'm here to kidnap you. I don't understand."

"What do you mean? The nurses and doctors don't know you're in here because i put up a hypnotic barrier and cut off all entrances to this room. And since they don't know about this room, or that you're in here, it's up to me to bring you food!"

The girl is Naurto's daughter. The boy who was still in the middle of a war. As well as the daughter of the deadly nine-tailed fox. The girl. She had wild power inside her, and Itachi was made to wonder if she even knew. He'd expected to meet with a deadlier girl. But watching her cheerfully chatter away about sweets, and cookies, she seemed like nothing more than a happy child. A powerful child full of bright curiosity. In fact, he became alarmed at how little fear she held, and how much curiosity she had. Something like that, could very easily lead her to her death.

"...I see."

With his cold attitude, Ayame looked down at her box of cookies, "But...you won't eat them." she said sadly.

Ayame's face was quickly clouded over with disappointment. For some reason, she also reminded him of his brother. His face clouded over the same way when he could tell his brother he couldn't play. Fighting back a nostalgic smile, Itachi gently reached over, and grabbed a piece of the cookies she'd baked for him.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

The girl looked shocked, but then she blushed and smiled behind the lid of the cookies, "You know. This is the first time a boy has ever eaten the things I've made before." she giggled happily.

Itachi's mind was elsewhere. He realized why the girl looked at him the way she did. She spoke about it earlier before they were attacked on the swings. She wants to use her powers. Desperately. She's told him herself. She wants to sharpen her skills, and contribute to something. Anything. What if he gave her what she wanted? Would that affect her negatively? Would the power be too much for this young girl? Would the power corrupt her? After he thought about it, he realized, no. It wouldn't. It doesn't appear as if she's interested in power. She merely wants to do something. To actually use her abilities for something. But she has nothing right now. She has no goal, no challenge, no satisfaction, no reason. She's still a child, and she can't disobey her father. She doesn't want any of the safe paths he's offered to her. What she needs, is a new path opened up to her. Another option instead of the ones laid out before her.

"Is that so?" he said distractedly.

The girl tilted her head at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"..."

"Are you thinking of what to do next?"

"What is your name?" he asked her.

Her sparkling teal eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled happy, "My name is Ayame. It's nice to meet you."

"Ayame." he repeated, then he continued, "What if i asked you to come with me?"

She tilted her head and thought of her father. A set of guilt crashed into her. Considering this was already a betrayal to her father. Her father would be broken. All he's wanted was to keep her safe. And he's always told her not to talk to strangers. And to stay away from bad people. Itachi may be a stranger, but he wasn't a bad person. Still, her father would say no. Her father would tell her to run. To return to the safety of their home. To have her father lovingly brush her hair, and tell her how lucky he was to have such a beautiful daughter. To agree would mean throwing away her father's safety. It would mean betraying his love and his protection. He loved her. With all his heart and soul. He loved her dearly. He'd protect her with his life with no hesitation if he ever needed to make the choice. But...but...no. No. That isn't what she wanted. She would never let herself feel this low ever again. Not by him, or anyone else.

"...Where?" she asked Itachi.

"To the Akatsuki."

Ayame smiled and she began to swing her legs on the chair excitedly, "Why?"

"The Akatsuki will want to use you. Maybe even ask you to join us. But i have something else in mind for you."

"What is it?"

"They'll want you to be loyal to them. But you'll be only loyal to one."

"To you!" she cheered.

"Yes."

Ayame frowned, and considered her options, "Would i have to kill anyone?"

"No. I won't let you."

Then, she smiled brightly up at him, "If you promise to be my friend, then my loyalties will all lie with you."

A confused frown deepened in his face, "Friend?"

She got closer, "Yes. Boys are only interested in dating me, and most girls don't like me because their boyfriends end up liking me. Plus, allies can still betray each other for benefit. I know about you. And i know you've been alone for a long long time. But i'll be with you now. You won't be alone anymore. " she smiled, "And i will never betray you. As long as you have me, i will forever remain loyal. And i know you'll never betray me either. Because you and me will be friends."

"..."

"What do you think?" she insisted happily, "Will you be my friend?" she asked extending her hand to him.

Her bright innocence caused a warm feeling to spread through him, "Do you give your friendships away so easily?" he asked reaching over, and ruffling her hair beneath his fingers.

Ayame giggled again, "No. Only you. You're good. I know you are."

Itachi couldn't help but smile for the first time in a long time, and she continued, "Now that we're friends, what would you like me to do first Itachi?" she asked him excitedly, "I will do anything you ask me to."

"Nothing will happen right away. You only need to come with me for now. It'll all be easier now if they know you've agreed."

Ayame smiled, "Just tell me what to do!" she cheered.

"You can't talk about this with anyone. Not Sasuke, or Naruto, or anyone."

"Don't worry Itachi! I already know that! But...how will i hide this from Daddy and Mama? If i don't hide it carefully, they'll find out. And i'll get in big trouble. And i don't think Sasuke will ever forgive me."

"Don't worry about that. If this turns out well, the Akatsuki should aid you. Myself included."

The girl looked up at him pleadingly, "I'm good at a lot of things, but i'm nowhere near where i want to be. Can you train me? Just a little?"

"What?"

"Please? I've never been able to sharpen my skills under someone as good as you. I'd like to be useful to you and come in handy whenever you need me. I am yours to use."

Itachi froze at her words. No. This is wrong. This isn't how he wanted to start off with the girl. He turned to look at her straight into her glittering eyes, "...Listen to me, Ayame. You are not a tool to me. Do you understand? If you treat yourself like an object, i will throw you away like one. I won't let you stand by my side with a dignity that cheap."

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry..." she mumbled looking down at her shoes.

"...To answer your previous question, i doubt you'll get too far with raw power. But you will have to listen to everything i say. I will not allow you to waste our time."

Ayame looked back up again and smiled, "Okay! You got it!"

"Everyone thinks you're at school right? Let's go. Hand me my cloak."

Ayame obediently reached over, and handed him his cloak, "But...you won't leave me, right? With someone in the Akatsuki?"

"No."

She sighed with relief, "Okay."

Her nervousness caught Itachi's attention, "Are you afraid?"

The girl played with her long blonde strands, "A little. But i won't be too scared as long as i'm with you."

"..."

"Do i need to bring anything?"

"No. Hurry. We must be quick." he said reaching for her hand, and dragging her along.

The girl happily walked by his side, as they held hands, and went to meet the rest of the Akatsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the men with blonde hair laughed really hard when he saw Itachi and Ayame, "Interesting Itachi. I had no idea you had a thing for children. You look so cute and harmless with that child glued to your hip." he continued laughing harder until he almost fell over, "Cute! Look! He looks cute! Ahahahahahaha!"

"..."

Ayame gripped Itachi's hand tighter as she looked around, "They all want me?" she whispered quietly, trying not to smile at the blonde haired boy who was still laughing at Itachi.

"..."

"Hey girl." called a scary looking man with a hunchback, "What is your name?" he asked her.

Ayame responded by stepping closer to Itachi, "..."

All these men want to use her. To use her abilities. But for what? She's not nearly as powerful as they are. Compared to her, they are infinitely more powerful than she is. It was difficult to face them now. She felt shy and embarrassed. She longs to meet them, to speak with them, and learn from them, but her shyness had her blushing, and clinging to Itachi.

"Ha! You scared little brat?" asked a man who resembled a fish, "Look at her! The brat is scared!" he chuckled, "What'd you do to make her cling to you like that Itachi? Candy? Puppies? You creep."

A man with silver slicked back hair laughed too and shook his head, "You can't trust the quiet ones. It's always the quiet ones."

Ayame secretly giggled behind Itachi, "That man looks like a fish." she said pointing.

"Do not worry child." said the man with a hunchback, "We have better things to do than approach little girls. But it seems Itachi has a different opinion."

"...Why do you hide behind that doll?" asked Ayame.

A few of the Akatsuki members stared at her, and the others started laughing even more. "It looks like this child knows more than we thought. What have you told her Itachi?" asked a woman, ignoring the cackle of the men in the background.

"I've given her no information about any of our identities."

"Whoa." said the fish man, "So she saw through him on her own? How? Tell me little brat." he said reaching out for her.

Itachi carefully pulled her closer to him, "This child has the blood of the nine-tailed fox. It would be wise to proceed her with caution."

The man with the blonde hair laughed so hard, he was beginning to cry, "Look! Look! He's getting jealous! Itachi! Jealous! Hahahahahaha! Oh my God. Oh my God! This is too good! Itachi! With a kid! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Yes." said a man, looking a lot like her own father, "I can see the resemblence between her mother and father."

"Heeeey..." started Ayame slighty stepping out of Itachi's shadow, "You look just like my Daddy!" she gushed, "You're so handsome!" she cheered.

"...Does this girl know anything?" he asked Itachi.

"I've only asked her to join."

Then, the man who looked like her father turned his attention back to Ayame, "How did you know about the doll?" he asked her.

Ayame frowned and tilted her head, "What do you mean? I can see the chakara strings from the body."

Suddenly, the puppet man reached over and grabbed her by her collar, "Interesting. Tell me girl, what else can you see?"

Itachi squeezed her hand, and Ayame burst out laughing, and spoke with a cheery, but sharp tone, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked the puppet man. She gently reached over, and touched the face of the puppet.

All the men in cloaks observed. When Ayame touched the puppet, it suddenly limped down and fell to her feet with no more movements. The one thing Ayame can't tolerate is people touching her. Naruto and Sakura raised her to never let anyone touch her without her permission. And she has not given that puppet man her permission.

Ayame laughed with no humor in her eyes, "You're not allowed to touch me without permission. Daddy says it's not nice." she said, and she slashed her arms in mid-air, severing the chakara strings connecting the doll and human completely.

A boy with red hair suddenly jumped out of the puppet and away from her in a safe distance, "She's disabled my puppet without damaging it." he looked at her with an unidentifed expression, "Girl, how did you do that?"

Ayame looked at Itachi, then back at the boy, "How old are you?" she asked curiously, "You don't look that much older than me."

"Will you tell me your name?"

Ayame frowned, "I've been gone for a while now. If you guys don't hurry, Yoichi and Daddy will get worried, and i'll get in big trouble."

The blonde man, and the fish man burst out laughing again, "His little girlfriend got sick of him already! That's hilarious! Oh my God! Not even children like him! Stop! Stop! I can't keep laughing. You'll kill me Itachi! I'll die laughing at you!" said the blonde man, struggling to catch his breath "We wouldn't want daddy's little girl to get in trouble."

"Or do we?" asked the fish man.

Ayame frowned, "No we don't!"

"Alright, i'm putting an end to all this needless talking." said the man who looked like her father, "You, girl. Come here."

Ayame froze. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to leave Itachi. She was nervous and a little frightened. She looked up at him for permission, and Itachi slowly let go of her hand, and pushed her gently towards him.

Ayame obeyed and walked over to the man until she was directly in front of him, "...Yes?" she asked.

The man that looked like her father with many piercings crouched down in front of her, "What is it you want? What is it you desire from this world?"

"What i want?" she repeated.

"Yes. Tell me what you yearn for."

Ayame thought carefully, playing with her fingers, "...I...I want to use my abilities. I want to be useful to someone. Anyone. I don't want to be useless anymore. I don't want Daddy to keep me at home. I want to help. I don't want to be protected if i can protect other people. I want someone, anyone, to need me."

The fish man laughed, "Is that all you want girl? You're such a child. We can help you gain more. Much more. Should we kill your father? That'll be sure to set you free from his protective bubble."

"No! I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially my family."

"We will be asking you for your help. And we will help you in return. With whatever you need. Is there anything you want right now? I'll listen to anything."

Ayame thought deeply, then smiled up at the man, "I want a lot of things. I want clothes, and the boy i like to say he likes me too, and i want to help you and everyone else any way i can. But for now, may i just stay with Itachi?"

"All you're going to ask is to stay with Itachi?"

"Just for now. May i?"

"...Very well. Itachi. You will take over watching the girl. Does this satisfy you?" he asked Ayame.

She nodded happily, "Yes, thank you! But, will you tell me your names? I'm Ayame Uzumaki! I am the daughter of Sakura Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki as well as the daughter of the nine-nails fox Kurama! It's nice to meet all of you!" she cheered.

"...You may call me Pain. I am the leader."

The fish man stepped forward, "I'm Kisame."

"I'm Sasori. I do hope you will warm up to me soon, Ayame."

A woman with a flower in her hair spoke up, "My name is Konan. I am pleased to meet you."

"Hey girl. I'm Hidan. If you ever want to convert religions, let me know."

"I'm Kakuzu. Don't get in my way kid."

When Ayame looked at a man who looked like a plant, he looked away from her, "Zetsu." he said.

"And i'm Tobi!" shouted a man who came out of nowhere.

"Will you get out of here?!"'

The man hunched, "Aww! No one likes me." he pouted walking away.

"Alright. That's everyone for now. Ayame, will you be a good girl and do what you're told?" Pain asked her.

Ayame raised a hand in the air, "I'll do whatever you say!" she said happily.

Pain patted her head, and then stood up, "We will help you with your father. Actually, your problem should be fixed soon. Most likely by tomorrow. Here. Take this necklace."

She lifted up the charm when he put the necklace around her neck, and smiled joyfully, "Wow! Thank you! I didn't expect to get a present!" she cheered.

"Yes, it's a special kind of present."

"Special?"

"Yes. It will help you with our missions by being able to speak to us, and it will make it easy for us to find you if you are ever in danger."

Ayame blinked curiously, "We can communicate through this necklace? With this ring hanging from it?"

"Yes."

A happy little giggle escaped from her lips, "That's amazing! Thank you Pain!"

Pain began to walk away, "Enough of this for now. It's gotten late. Itachi and Kisame. Return her."

"Ah!" Ayame suddenly burst out, "Y-You're right! I'm late! Oh no! Yoichi is probably looking for me right now! No no no! I'm going to get in so much trouble! Daddy is going to kill me!"

"Ah damn it. I don't want to watch over this brat."

"Ayame." called Pain.

Ayame looked up, and Pain continued, "Itachi will be watching over you. Your necklace should be able to detect him. That's all." he said, then him, and everyone else vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned Ayame to the village, she was filled with joy, "Itachi! Kisame! Look! Look! That's him! The boy i like!" she pointed at him from the top of a roof looking down at the village.

Kisame laughed, "Isn't that your nephew Itachi? The world is a strange place, isn't it?" he laughed

"..."

"Isn't he the cutest boy ever?"

Kisame snorted, "Stupid brat. How old are you? Eleven? You don't know shit. What do you know about love?"

It didn't faze Ayame. She kept her eyes on Yoichi, "I can ask you the same thing."

Kisame's eyes widened, "W-What'd you say to me little brat?! I'll kill you!"

Ayame giggled, "Kill me all you want! But that won't change the truth. I bet you're still a virgin."

"You want to die?! Itachi. Tell her to stop or the next think we'll know is that we'll be burying her body deep in the ground."

"I know i'm young, but i plan on losing my virginity soon. Isn't it a little embarrassing to know i'll be more experienced than you?" then she burst into her giggles again, "Maybe i can give you a few pointers. You can even call me onee-chan."

"Alright little brat! Draw your damn weapons! We're fighting!"

"I bet my Yoichi is a good kisser." said Ayame.

"Who says he even likes you in return?"

That fazed her, "What?"

"I bet you cling to him like a parasite."

"T-That's mean!" argued Ayame.

Kisame chuckled, "Well," he started leaning down towards her so they were at eye level, "You'd better turn up your feminine charm. It looks like he's starting to lose interest in you."

"Huh?"

He grabbed her face and spun her around to look at Yoichi talking to another girl, "You see?"

"Oh no...Itachi. What should i do?"

"Why are you asking him? He doesn't know anything about romance."

Tears welled up in Ayame's eyes, "But you don't either!" she cried.

"What?! Little brat! I swear i'll kill you!"

"Return to him Ayame. And then make your way home. I'll return for you tomorrow." said Itachi.

She sniffed, "Tomorrow? For a mission?"

"Not yet. I have to stay near you."

"Oh. Does that mean you'll be near me at all times?" she asked

"Yes. That's what i was ordered to do."

"Oh."

"Here." he said wrapping a little silver bracelet with a glittery crow charm attached to it, "I'll come for you." he told her.

"Okay..." she said, then they both vanished, with Itachi watching over her nearby.

Ayame jumped down the roof and ran over to Yoichi and the girl, "Y-Yoichi!" she panted.

"Ayame?" he called out in the blinding sunset, then, he ran over to her, "Ayame!" he shouted, then grabbed her by her arms, "What the hell?! What's wrong with you?! Where the hell have you been?!"

She pushed him away, "Shut up! You're so mean! I'm gone for just a few hours and i catch you cheating on me!"

Yoichi stepped back in surprise, "Huh? W-What are you talking about?"

Ayame pointed at the girl with brown hair, "Who is she?! And why are you looking at other girls?! Aren't i good enough for you?!" she yelled at him, then, she turned to the girl, "Why are you after my Yoichi? Go away! I don't know who you are, but you can't have him! I like him! But...um...i'm still working on his feelings for me..." she mumbled looking down.

"Y-You idiot! That's one of the neighbor's kids! And he's a boy!" Yoichi shouted at her.

"...Huh?"

The boy laughed awkwardly, "So...you're Ayame? You and Yoichi seem to have a lot to talk about, so i'm going to go." he said walking away and turning the corner.

Yoichi stormed her, "You stupid girl."

Ayame stepped back away from his fury until she hit a wall, "Yoichi...wait..."

He slammed his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her underneath him, "Where the hell have you been? You better answer me now or i'm never going to forgive you for this."

Fear took over her body now, "I'm sorry Yoichi. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop giving me excuses and tell me where you've been."

"I...I fell asleep on top of a tree on the outskirts of the village." she lied, and cringed at her dishonesty to him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so tired. Mama and Daddy wouldn't stop fighting at my house and i couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry."

"..."

"Are you mad at me?"

Yoichi's body suddenly slouched forward and he leaned on Ayame, "No. I'm not angry. I was so scared. I thought something bad happened to you."

Ayame's face flushed, "D-Don't get on top of me like this if you're not going to do anything to me. You're leading me on."

"Shut up. I thought i was going to die today."

"Huh?"

"I looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you. I've never been so scared in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Ayame's eyes widened, then she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry Yoichi. No matter what happens to me, i will always find a way to return to you. You're the only boy i love after all. I'll always come back to you."

Yoichi chuckled, "That actually makes me feel a little better."

"Will you do something to me today?"

"Tch. Stupid girl." he said slowly pulling away, "Is that all you think about? Why would i make a move on you right now? I'm still recovering from the scare you gave me today."

"It's all i want from you. It's all I've ever wanted." she said looking deep into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes, and then his eyes wandered to her lips. He got closer, and almost did something to her. Almost. But he stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not in his reckless state of mind.

"I'll do something all right." he said grabbing her wrist, and dragging her with him, "I'm taking you home."

"But i want to stay with you longer."

"No."

"You don't want to stay with me?"

"That's not what i said."

"Why are you grabbing my wrist and not holding my hand instead?"

"You don't deserve to hold hands with me. And i can't control myself around you right now. Not with you throwing yourself at me."

"But-"

"Shut up."

After a few minutes of silent walking, Ayame looked down at the ground, "Yoichi."

"What do you want?"

"...I love you."

Yoichi stopped in front of her house and turned to look at her, "W-What? What are you saying now?" he asked, his cheeks reddening.

Ayame giggled as she looked up at him, "Just being around you makes me happy. I love it when you give me attention and look only at me. Even if it's when you're scolding me, like right now. Just having you touch me and being near me makes my heart beat quicker. I always want to feel like this when i'm with you."

"I-Idiot." he said letting go of her wrist, "I hate it when you say these things out of the blue." he said, his entire face red, "It makes me feel like you're giving me a surprise attack. I swear you're trying to kill me today."

Ayame, who was also slightly blushing, stepped closer to him, "Being near you makes me so happy. Sometimes i think about how it would feel if you held me."

Yoichi looked away, "Damn it. You're stupid after all."

"Do you feel the same way? Do you ever look at me and think i'm pretty? Are there ever times when you want to hold me?"

"..."

"You were even so worried about me."

"Isn't it normal to be worried in that situation? You were gone for hours."

"But it'd make me happy to know you were worried about me because you love me."

"Why would i tell you something like that anyway? You don't deserve anything after scaring the hell out of me today. I'm leaving."

"Wait." blurted Ayame grabbing on to his sleeve.

Yoichi stopped, "...What? I need to get away from you."

Ayame bit her lip, "Are you...interested in anyone?"

"Stop."

"But-"

"I-I'm not answering your stupid questions. I'm leaving. You better not scare me again. Or...or...i'll stop walking with you in the mornings." he grumbled and snatched his sleeve back to walk away.

She didn't stop him this time, instead, she smiled shyly at him, "Goodnight Yoichi. I'll see you tomorrow." she said opening her front door, suddenly feeling lightheaded, and very tired.

"Itachi?" she called out quietly in her empty room.

No answer.

Ayame frowned and was about to try to contact him through her necklace, but sensed a presence behind her. She turned around, and there he was. Standing on the other side of her room, watching her.

"Itachi!" she cheered running to him, "Did you see me?"

"...Yes."

"Did i do a good job?" she asked excitedly.

He reached over, and gently patted her head, "You did well, Ayame."

Ayame grabbed on to him, "Can you stay with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"...Why?"

"I want to know more about what you want me to do for you."

"You're lying."

Ayame bit her lip as he continued, "I know the truth. You don't want to be left alone. You don't want me to leave because i am the proof that you're life is no longer as empty as it once was. That's the reason you've gotten attached to me now. I've saved you from your black and white world, and you fear that once i've disappeared, your feelings of being hollow and empty will return."

"Itachi...I don't-"

"...It seems you won't be alone for the night. Your friend has returned."

"Huh?"

"Ayame! Yoichi is here! Naruto and i are going to go shopping for dinner with Sasuke and Hinata. Mind the house please! Be good!" shouted Sakura from downstairs.

"I'll give you some privacy." said Itachi.

Ayame blushed, but then she turned around and hugged him, "You're the coolest friend I've ever had. You're right. I'm afraid. But i was never afraid before. Being scared now means i have something to lose. And i didn't have that before. So thank you. Thank you."

Itachi froze at her hug, but didn't back away, "Open your door. Call to the crows if you ever need me." he said pulling her away to point at her bracelet, then he vanished into the night.

"Ayame." called Yoichi from the other side of the door.

When she opened the door, Yoichi didn't step inside, "You took my bag by mistake."

"Huh? You mean you're not here to see me?"

"Why would i? Hurry up. I want to get out of her as soon as possible."

"No. I want you to stay and talk to me."

"No. You scared me today."

"...I'm sorry." she mumbled, "But..." she said blushing, "Every time you say that, you make my heart race. It makes me happy to know that you care about me."

"Shut up and give me my damn bag."

"It makes me fall in love with you more and more." she giggled.

"Enough."

Her smile faded away as a realization hit her, "...But...you might not feel the same way." she said, then she turned around so he wouldn't see her face, "I'll get your bag."

Then, suddenly, Yoichi wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Damn it. I can't stop anymore."

"Y-Yoichi?"

"I'm...I'm so glad you're okay. I'm still a little panicked from earlier."

"Yoichi. You're..."

"I told you to shut up."

Heat rushed to her face, "I...I want you to do something to me."

"W-What? T-That's not why i'm hugging you for stupid!"

Ayame was blushing, but she leaned back on him, pressing their bodies closer together, "I want you." she whispered grabbing his hand around her, and sliding it up her waist to touch her breast.

"Ayame-"

She turned around to look at him, still holding on to his hand, "This is what i want." she whispered to him.

Yoichi snatched his hand back, throwing himself backwards on her bed, "Ow..." he complained rubbing the back of his skull.

Ayame wasted no time, and quickly straddled him, "I want you. This is how i want you." she whispered slowly sliding her hands from his thighs to up his shirt.

"Ayame." whispered Yoichi, grabbing her wrists, "Stop it. You don't know what you're saying. We're two years apart. I'm fifteen. You're thirteen."

Although he was still resisting, he was beginning to weaken, "Just a little over a year apart. I'll be fourteen in two weeks."

"Not the point."

"You don't want me?"

"...That's not the problem."

Ayame leaned forward and pulled his hand to touch her waist under her shirt, "Then why fight me?"

"Damn it Ayame...I...didn't come here for this."

Ayame leaned down and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him, as she kept his hand on her chest, and her other hand under his shirt. He tried to push her away at first, but then he surrendered to her. He gripped her waist, and pulled her closer. He kissed her more and more as he slid from her lips, down to her neck.

Pinning her down on her bed, he looked deep into her starry teal eyes, "I love you." he said as he reached down and touched her cheek, "I've always loved you."

Ayame's eyes widened in surprise, "Yoichi...I..."

"I can't believe you weren't sure of that. I've loved you for so long."

"Yoichi..." she didn't know what else to say, but to continue to call out his name.

"Don't ever ask me if i'm interested in someone else again." he said sliding his free hand slowly up her thigh, "I'm going to make sure you never ask me if i love you again."

"W-Wait."

"Shut up. I've waited long enough."

But before anything else could happen, Ayame suddenly saw a bright light.

"Nngh..." Ayame opened her eyes, her vision blurry.

"Ayame? You're awake?"

She sat up, and was surprised when Yoichi wrapped his arms around her suddenly, "Idiot. You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" he sighed heavily, "First you disappear, then you faint. You need to stop making me panic."

"Yoichi...? Where...am i?"

He gently unwrapped his arms around her and pulled away slowly, "In the hospital."

"Hospital?" she asked, then she remembered her dream, and burst out laughing.

"Why is that funny?"

"I don't know. I just remembered had a dream that you finally did something to me. And i was really happy."

"That's why you kept saying my name in your sleep?"

"Ahaha! I did?" she giggled, "Maybe you can do it for real some time! I'd let you do whatever you want to me, you know."

"Well keep dreaming. I'm not making any moves on you. Especially now since bad things keep happening to you."

Ayame pouted playfully, "That's makes me sad."

"But are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Right when i turned around to go home, you fainted getting inside your house."

" I did? I don't know why that happened. Were you worried?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course i was."

Ayame giggled and threw her arms around him, "My dream might come true after all!" she cheered.

"..."

Ayame looked at him, puzzled, "Hmm? Yoichi, are you okay? You're not pushing me away."

"I've been so worried about you. I feel like you've made me age by ten years. If i go bald, you better give me some of your hair."

She laughed, "I'll still love you even if you look like an old man."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Ayame smiled, "In that case, will you kiss me as a reward for being okay?"

"What?" he finally leaned away from her, "I can't do that."

A pout took over her face, "Why not?"

"...For a lot of different reasons."

"You don't like another girl, do you?"

"Damn it. Not this again. You're such a pain."

Suddenly, Ayame noticed a crow watching them from the window, "Why, hello there Mr. Crow!" she cheered walking over to it.

"That crow's been there for a while."

Ayame knew who it was. It was Itachi, watching her. Had he been worried about her? Has he been watching over her in the time she's been unconscious?

"Were you worried about me Mr. Crow?" she asked, "Don't you worry! I'm okay! In fact, i think i might go play outside soon!"

"Ayame!"

Ayame turned around and was embraced tightly by her father and mother, "Daddy? Mama?"

"We're sorry. We're so sorry." said Naruto hugging her tighter.

Naruto was hugging her so tightly, she tried not to yelp out in pain, "Daddy...you're hurting me."

Sakura was in tears, "Ayame please forgive us. We did something awful to you, didn't we?" she asked pulling away, "We're so sorry. We've been cruel."

Naruto pulled away too, "The doctors told us that you collapsed due to high stress. And we realized why."

Sakura held Naruto's hand, "Hearing us fight hurt you. And you were so close by too. We said awful things to each other, and you heard it all. If we'd been more careful you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have collapsed due to high stress."

Ayame blinked confusingly, "That's what the doctors said?"

Sakura caressed her cheek, "Yes honey. We've realized that our fighting was the only thing to blame. We...we don't have any excuse. You've been such a good girl." Tears welled up in her eyes, "You're always such a good girl."

"Don't worry Ayame." said Naruto, "We won't ever put you through that again. In fact, Sakura won't be fighting anymore. We got a good offer. You'll be entering Heaven's Gold Gate."

Ayame frowned in confusion, "What's that?"

"We can talk about that later. Just focus on resting. Please."

Ayame giggled and saluted her parents, "You got it Mama! Daddy!"

They both smiled and kissed both her cheeks at the same time, causing Ayame to giggle uncontrollably, "Daddy! Mama! That tickles!"

But as much as Ayame yearned for her parents, they left her room in a hurry due to a mission, leaving only Yoichi behind, "My parents stopped fighting too."

"Did you get the same offer?"

"Yeah. But i'm not enrolled yet due to overcrowding."

"I wish you could go with me."

"I'll still walk you there. You should rest. I'll come back in a few hours."

Ayame laughed, feeling the power and confidence she's been yearning for years now, "Just stay at home. I won't be here by the time you come back."

"Huh?"

Ayame licked her lips, and yanked the blankets and tubes off her, then stood up on her hospital bed, "I've got somewhere else to be." she said hopping off and cheerfully walking towards the window.

Yoichi grabbed her wrist, "Wait. What do you mean? What are you talking about? You can't. You're sick and you're still recovering."

Ayame smiled mysteriously and pulled herself closer to him, "Are you finally making a move on me? In that case, i'd be more than happy to stay."

"Get serious. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"Don't worry about me! I'll go straight home after i roam around!"

Yoichi gripped her wrist even tighter, "How can you tell me not to worry when in the past 24 hours, you vanished, then fainted, then developed a fever? You're crazy if you think you can tell me not to worry at this point."

She touched her forehead, "I have a fever?"

"Yes stupid. A high one."

Ayame laughed, "I wonder where that came from."

"What's wrong with you?! You just woke up in a hospital and you want to go out? Where the hell are you planning on going?"

"It's not to see another boy if that's what you're worried about!"

Yoichi glared at her angrily and determined, "I'm not letting you leave this hospital room."

Ayame pressed her bracelet against her thigh, sending Itachi a signal, "Come on Yoichi, don't be mean. I'm just going to see my friends. Are you jealous?"

"What friends?"

"That's mean!"

"You're not going anywhere except back to bed." he demanded.

The crow's eyes glowed a dull red, and Ayame smiled victoriously, "Make me." she told him.

Right when she finished her sentence, a violent swarm of crows shot into the hosptial room from her window behind her. They all avoided her, and all spun around Yoichi, forcing him to let go of her wrist, and breaking her free from his grasp.

"W-What the hell?!" he shouted.

A satisfying smile spread across her lips as she watched the chaos, "No matter how much i love you, i won't let you chain me down."

"Ayame!"

"See you!" she cheered happily before she jumped backwards out the window.

She was falling to towards the ground from the eight story window, when Itachi caught her, "You are reckless." he told her.

"Ita-"

They vanished to the roof of the hospital, "You've been unconscious for fifteen hours." he told her,

"Ah! I'm so sorry! But i suddenly fainted and i had no control over it."

"I don't need an explanation. It was all controlled by us. Your fever, your enrollment into Heaven's Gold Gate. You don't need to worry anymore."

"Oh..." she breathed, "So, it was you guys who made me faint? How did you do that? That's amazing!"

"Your enrollment in Heaven's Gold Gate needs to be elaborated." he said gently setting her down.

"I'm all ears!" she cheered happily, "Oh! And thank you for saving me! Yoichi gets worried easily."

"...Heaven's Gold Gate is a cover up. It isn't real. The Akatsuki invented it long ago. We'll use it to train you, and give you an alibi. In order to prevent suspicion, Yoichi received the same offer, but has been put on a waiting list due to overcrowding. The school promises the guardians that the children enrolled do not go on missions, or go on simple ones. That will satisfy Naruto for the time being."

"Okay."

"Now, i must tell you about your first mission."

"Itachi?" she asked looking up at him.

"What is it?"

Ayame smiled, suddenly feeling warm inside, "You look good under the moon and stars. Even under the sunlight, you're very handsome. If i wasn't in love with Yoichi, i'd definitely fall in love with you."

"..."

"I bet you were popular with girls when you were younger. Did you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

Ayame couldn't stop smiling up at him, "I bet you were popular though."

"..."

"You're also very mysterious. Will you tell me something about you?"

"..."

"Something others don't know?"

Itachi looked up at the moon, and stayed silent for a long time until he finally spoke, "...I miss my younger brother." he suddenly said, catching Ayame off guard.

Ayame suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her, "You mean Sasuke?"

"He's suffered for what I've done."

"..."

"But i can't return to him. There's much i still need to do."

A smile spread across Ayame's face, "...I knew you were kind, but i didn't realize you were so gentle. Please don't look so sad. Sasuke will forgive you. I'm sure once he knows the truth some day, he will even be angry for you."

"..."

"Since you told me that about yourself, i'll tell you something about me." she said looking out into the moon and stars, "When i was younger, i used to be able to hear the voice of a boy. I didn't know him, but i know that he was important to me. Once Daddy found out i had different chakara in me, he...he sealed off my powers, and i was never able to hear the boy again. He disappeared from me. Oh!" she gasped, and then looked up at Itachi, "Can i tell you a secret?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to."

"Then go ahead. I will listen."

Ayame smiled mysteriously, "I can talk to my other father. I have another secret to tell you, but i'm going to wait until later." she giggled.

Itachi stopped, "I see." he said, then looked away, "Are you after anything? What is it you want? Or hope to achieve?"

She looked up at the stars, "I dunno. After all, all i care about is using my abilities and having Yoichi love me. That makes me a really easy target. But you won't take advantage of me. So i can tell you anything from now on! Right?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me whenever you feel sad? Or troubled?"

"..."

Ayame felt warm inside and reached over to touch his hands, "I'm afraid to be thrown back into Daddy's protective bubble. But with you, i'm not scared. I've felt so much better about myself since i met you. You're so kind. I've never had a friend like you before. And i'm happy. You make me happy."

"...Why have you clung on to me so tightly? You've put so much faith in me. A little girl like you can lead herself into a tragic fate if you aren't careful."

Looking at his hand in hers, she looked up into his eyes, "I can see beyond your eyes."

Itachi frowned at her, not understanding, "What do you mean by that?"

Ayame pulled his hand up, and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his fingers on her cheek, "Your heart is as warm as your hands are. That's why i can trust you completely."

Itachi frowned deeper, not pulling his hand away from her as she held his hand against her face, "Why is that? What will you get out of all this?"

Ayame smiled, "You. That's all I've wanted for so long. Just a friend. Someone like you."

Her easy smile under the moonlight did something to him. This girl was pure in a dangerous way. Her anger, her happiness, her sadness. She expressed all her emotions with her word and actions. So childish, immature, innocent, and mysterious. And all she yearns for is freedom from her suffocation. Freedom from the over protection of her father. Without realizing it, Naruto has done something cruel to her. Forcing his daughter to watch time slip through her fingers, and allow her talents to increase only to feel as if they where withering away into nothing. Leaving her feeling nothing but emptiness. Isolating her. Denying a part of her. Leaving her to become nothing but an echo in her own body. Itachi felt a small amount of sympathy to the girl, and the loneliness she's endured.

Itachi gently pulled his hand from her cheek, up to her head, "We are friends now. If you ever need me, all you have to do, is call my name." he told her.

Ayame looked up at him, mystified, "You got it."

"We need to discuss our first mission together. It involves the Village Hidden in the Sand and a seventeen year old boy. Your brother. The boy in your head. We're going after the child of Shukaku."


	7. Chapter 7

Ayame looked up as she finished getting dressed, "I'll be going now Daddy! Mama!" she shouted as she headed towards the door.

There was no response, confused by the silence at first, she finally realized, "...Oh yeah." she mumbled.

She's forgotten. They're back to their missions. Ayame looked down at her shoes. They're still in the middle of war. She won't be able to see them everyday anymore. Looking up, all she could see, was the empty, silent house. Her mornings were usually filled with the sounds of her mother making breakfast and listening to Ayame talk about the day before, and her father insisting on doing her hair, and picking out her clothes. Her father and mother joking around with each other in the kitchen, then hugging and kissing her before she went off to school. Them not being there for the usual routine made Ayame a little sad. They've been gone one day. Just one day. And all she could think of, is selfishly wanting them back from their missions.

It wasn't as if she didn't understand. They're ninja. They have missions. Whether they had a child or not, they had to obey orders. It always happens. Sometimes they'll be free for a little while, and then they'll go back to missions. The first day without them is usually the hardest. That's what she tells herself. But she knew each day is worse than the one before without her mother or father. Each day, is filled with waiting. Waiting for them to return. Waiting to see if her parents return alive. Fear if they don't. But that's all she's done. Just wait. Waiting and waiting for her parents to come back.

It must be hard for them to be engulfed in war, and still have to pay attention to a daughter at home. Ayame can't help but wonder if their lives would be easier if she was someone else's daughter. But it's a thought she brushes aside. Naruto loves her so much. And Sakura drowns her in kisses every time she sees her. She takes comfort in knowing how much she's treasured and protected by them both. But even so, she still becomes selfish. She still yearns for the attention of her mother and father while they're gone. She knows that they come back home as often as possible for her, but she finds herself wishing they didn't have to go on missions. Ayame wants her parents to come back.

A sigh escapes her lips, "Oh well." she said, then smiled to herself, "I've got my own missions now." she said happily turning around and leaving her empty sad house behind.

When she walked up the block, she found Yoichi waiting for her leaning against a wooden fence, "Huh? It's you."

"Surprise loser."

"Yoichi? Are you here to walk me? I thought you'd be mad at me."

Yoichi pushed himself off the wall and started walking ahead, "Just because i'm mad doesn't mean i'll stop walking with you. Hurry up before i leave you behind."

Ayame stared at him with wide eyes, until she smiled, and then giggled, "Does that mean you'll-"

"Shut up. I'm not going to hold your hand."

She pursed her lips to stifle a giggle. He's still angry. He's so cute when he's angry! "That's okay. As long as you're with me, i don't care."

"Tsk. You piss me off."

Ayame happily followed him with a smile on her face while Yoichi tried to ask her something that's been bothering him, "So, today will be your first day at Heaven's Gold Gate right?"

"Yup!"

"Are you nervous?"

She shook her head, "In Heaven's Gold Gate all they concentrate on is sharpening our abilities and knowledge. So i shouldn't be doing any missions anytime soon."

"I heard that their training is far worse than actual combat in real missions. That as soon as the students graduate, they get top missions and some are easily accepted into the ANBU black ops. If a group of them joined together, that they can even easily overthrow the Hokage."

Ayame blinked in amazement, "Whoa! Really? Well, i wouldn't know about that. Daddy says it's wrong to gossip."

Yoichi frowned. How can Naurto allow Ayame to enter such a scary school? It's been there for three years already, and the teachers promise safety and protection to comfort the parents. Bullshit. He's heard otherwise from former students. He's heard that they train them to withstand torture. They train their students to withstand mental torture too. How could Naruto allow it? Was he reassured by the teachers, who gave him promises of easy missions and coddling their students?

"I've also heard that the power they develop in Heaven's Gold Gate becomes too much for some people, and they go crazy with power. Would you let that happen to you?"

Ayame burst out laughing, "Haha! Of course not Yoichi! I don't care about power. All i care about is you!"

"You can be pretty simple. And shallow sometimes. And naive."

She smiled back in return, "Daddy says it's the simple things that make us the happiest."

Yoichi stopped walking and looked down at the ground, "Their training sounds strict and abusive. I heard they even mentally and physically abuse you in order to withstand torture. Will you really be alright there by yourself?"

Ayame stopped walking too, "What do you mean?"

"Even though you're talented, you're pretty gullible and shallow and you get lonely easily. Maybe this isn't such a good idea for you."

The fact that Yoichi was worried over her filled Ayame with joy, "You're worried about me?"

"No."

Ayame giggled, "Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

More giggles, "You like me, don't you?" she asked getting closer.

Yoichi took a step back, "Damn it Ayame! Knock it off! You're so perverted i swear!"

Ayame looked up at the school they've arrived to. It was small, but it was beautiful. A white castle looking building laced with gold. They were at the big gold gate, and neither Ayame or Yoichi were willing to leave each other just yet. It felt sad. As if they were heading separate ways. As if they weren't going to see each other again. She didn't want them to be separated. But she had no choice. This was what she's chosen. She was going somewhere where Yoichi couldn't follow. But still, she didn't want him to leave.

"Can you pick me up after school? I'll be getting out an half an hour after you guys. But if you don't want to, i can walk home by myse-"

"I'll be here."

Unable to contain herself, Ayame threw her arms around Yoichi, "It's like every day i love you more and more Yoichi! You really are the only one for me!" she giggled.

Yoichi staggered back, "Whoa! Damn it Ayame! Get off me! I'm still mad at you!" he said blushing, pushing her away.

"Oh come on! Let me hug you more! I love it when we're hugging!"

" _You're_ the one hugging!"

Suddenly, a crow landed on Ayame's head, "Whoa." she said letting Yoichi go.

"What's up with the crows lately? Do you feed them?"

Excitedly, Ayame reached up and grabbed the crow to hug it, "Hello there Mr. Crow! I'm so happy to see you!" she cheered.

They stood outside of Ayame's new school but Yoichi couldn't bring himself to leave yet, "..."

Ayame took the crow as a message from Itachi to hurry up. She obeyed, "Okay Yoichi! I'll be going in now. I can't wait to see you after school!" she cheered, "It'll be my favorite part of the day!"

As she turned around to go inside, Yoichi grabbed her arm to stop her, "...Idiot. Why are you in such a hurry to leave me?"

Ayame turned around, "What?"

His frowned deeper, "...I don't want you to go..." he said still looking at the ground.

Ayame turned around completely to face him, "Y-Yoichi..." she blushed, then she smiled shyly at him, "When you grab me and say things like that, it makes my heart go faster. You really shouldn't do these things to a girl. I'll be distracted all day!"

He frowned, "You shouldn't be going to a school like that. You should be going to school with me. Are you nervous?" he asked again.

Ayame played with the necklace Pain gave her, "A little. But i'll do my best for you. Just you."

Yoichi reached up from her arm to her hair and he stroked a few of her blonde strands, "I'll wait for you here. Don't make me worry."

Ayame went over to hug him, and this time, he didn't push her away, "I'll miss you." she said.

"I know. So will i." he said breathing in her scent before he reluctantly pushed her away, "Now get inside. Or you'll be late. You're wasting my time too. I still have to walk to class you know." he blushed.

 _But you're the one who held me back though_. Ayame giggled,"Haha! Sorry! Okay, i'll be going now." she said as she spun around and happily walked through the gold gates, and into the white building.

When she entered the building, she was met with the members of the Akatsuki, "Hey kid. That was some show you put on for us." said Hidan.

Ayame laughed happily, "Isn't he the cutest boy you guys have ever seen? Ah! He's so cute!"

"That's the boy you're interested in?"

"He's the only one for me! There's no other boy i'd ever be interested in!"

"Whatever virgin." said Kisame, "You've got a mission. Did Itachi already tell you?"

Ayame smiled, "Aww! Are you still mad about that?"

"Shut up kid. Before i gut you."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, "Don't be mad Kisame! I'm sure a lot of grown men are virgins! I think it's cute." she smiled trying to cheer him up.

Hidan and Deidara burst out laughing, "You're a virgin Kisame?! Oh my God!"

Kisame snatched his hand from Ayame, "Shut the hell up! I don't even know where she got that from! Who the hell is feeding the kid lies?!"

Ayame looked confused as Deidara was holding on to the wall to keep from falling, "Holy crap! Ahahahahaha! Kisame! A virgin! Itachi! With kids! Ahahahahahahahaha! You two are perfect for each other!"

Hidan laughed harder, "Deidara! Deidara! They're both probably virgins!"

"Oh God you're right! You're right! Hahahahahaha! Kisame! A virgin! He's probably never even kissed a girl! Hahahaha!"

Tears were spilling out of Hidan's eyes, "He probably doesn't even know what a girl is! I bet he calls them females! Hahahahaha!"

Deidara held his stomach as he slid to the floor, "Hey Kisame! Don't think about using Itachi's little girlfriend for k-k-kissing practice! Ahahahahahahahaha! Kisame! I'm going to die!"

"Tsk. I already told you it's not true. Shut up or i'll kill you both."

Hidan hit Deidara, "Hear that? Not true he says!"

Deidara hit him back, "Yeah! I bet girls are just lining to get a piece of you Kisame."

After a second of Hidan and Deidara trying to hold back their laughter, they roar into more laughter, "Ahahahahahaha! Girls lining up for him! Good one!"

Itachi turns to Ayame, "Ayame. Please summarize the mission for me."

Ayame happily saluted him, "Yes sir! We're to go to the Hidden Sand to find Asakaru and convince him to join!"

"We were told to watch over you, but you only requested Itachi. Why him anyway?" asked Deidara, still laughing, "He convince you with puppies and candy? Did he promise he'd be your b-b-boyfriend? Ahahahahahaha!"

"I chose him because he's cool."

"And i'm not?" he laughed, "At least i wouldn't try to make a move on you Ayame. Not like those two."

"Leave the kid alone. She's made her choice." said Kakuzu.

"Is there anything you don't understand about this mission? Do you have any questions?" asked Konan.

"Will i be back by the time school ends? Yoichi is picking me up today, and i don't want to be late."

"Yes. In order to avoid suspicion and to protect you, we will be making sure that you arrive home at a reasonable time. We will always release you when school is finished." said Konan.

"We will also be requesting a disguise from you Ayame. Along with a code-name." said Pain.

"No problem! What will my new name be?"

"Since you've requested Itachi, we will let him decide on that for you." he replied, "But as for your disguise, why don't we change your hair color?"

Ayame giggled, "Yay! Finally i get to use my powers! This will the the first time i use them since i was a little girl! So how should i style my hair? Should i leave it at it's medium length? Should i shorten it? Lengthen it? Aha! There are so many decisions! Hmm...i know! I think i'll straighten my hair!" she cheered.

"We will be observing the way you use your powers, to plan ahead for the future." said Pain.

Ayame nodded, then she looked up at everyone "May i begin?"

"Go ahead. Do it slowly if you are able."

She let out a breath and stood still. She raised a single hand up in front of her chin, and lifted up her two fingers. Ayame closed her eyes, and searched within her body until she found what she was looking for. She called her powers. Something deep within her yearned to answer her. As her powers reached up to meet her, she felt hot burning pain on her stomach. It felt like being branded with hot metal. The pain spread through her whole body, and she crumpled to the ground.

She stopped, breathing heavily, "W-What was that?" she asked, frightened.

Pain frowned, "I didn't think it'd be possible."

"Oh shit." said Hidan.

"What? What is it?" asked Deidara.

"Her father has betrayed her in a way." said Kakuzu.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Try again." commanded Pain.

Ayame shakily stood up from the ground, and tried to call in her powers again. More gently this time. More carefully. Her power crept slowly up from within herself. As if her powers too, were afraid of what just happened. As she reached for them slowly, again she was met with a flash of violent hot pain. But this time, it was worse. Way worse. It was as if the pain was punishing her by trying again. It shot through the outside, and inside of her body, burning her as if she was wrapped in an angry fire. It was trying to kill her.

She let out a cry before the pain vanished, and she collapsed on the ground again, "I...w-what was that?" she stammered, wrapping her arms around herself.

All the Akatsuki members crowded her within seconds, "You okay kid?" asked Hidan.

"What the hell just happened?" Deidara asked again.

Sasori touched her face, "You're alright now."

Zetsu looked at Ayame, "Don't be scared kid. Don't panic."

Kisame patted her head, "You're alright kid. Quit shaking." he said gently.

Pain crouched in front of her, "Can you stand?" he asked.

Ayame pushed herself up, and the Akatsuki crowded her more, "Please don't force yourself." insisted Konan.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Hidan.

"Do you need to sit back down?" asked Deidara.

"Breathe kid. Don't panic." said Kisame.

"Stop it." said Pain, and they all looked up at him, "For those of you who don't know what happened, she's been sealed."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Hidan.

"She's been locked out." said Kakuzu.

"Of what?" asked Sasori.

"Herself." said Zetsu.

Ayame looked up at all the men surrounding her, following their conversation. She's been locked out? She's been sealed? What did it mean? Who did it? Why? And when? What has she done to be locked and sealed? Is that why she's been antsy all these years? Why she's wanted more than her father had to offer? Because she's been sealed from herself? She shook her head. She didn't understand. What was going on?

Her hands slid down to her stomach cautiously. She was afraid to touch it. There was something there. Something in her own body that burned her if she tried to reach her powers. Somehow, that itself was painful. Her power was a part of her. A part of her that she will never be able to reach again.

"Ayame." called Pain.

She looked up with panic and fear in her eyes as he continued, "You're afraid i see." he said, "You don't know why you've been rejected by your own body. You don't want to attempt to reach your powers because of the seal."

Ayame's eyes locked with Pain, still afraid, "What is it?" she asked, "What happened to me?"

"I think the appropriate question is what's been done to you. Sealing a human demon seems a bit more difficult and complex than sealing an actual demon within a human body."

Pain stopped to look at Ayame to watch her reaction. In her glittering eyes, he saw fear. Pain. Panic. But mostly, curiosity. Did she not care about herself? She's just been burned by her own body and yet, the most emotion he could see in her eyes is curiosity. What a strange girl. What a dangerous girl.

Pain continued, "Someone has broken into your mind, and into your body to seal you from your powers. From yourself. Tell me girl, have you have intense feelings lately?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi has told me you've yearned to fight recently. Feelings of joining others in the battlefield. Feelings to intensify your intimacy with a boy a year and a half older than you. Feelings of being in a cage. Feelings of suffocation, and feelings of fighting against that cage."

Ayame cocked her head to the side, "Yes. But..."

"Those are your powers. Those emotions are you. Trying to find a way out by any way it can. Either by fighting, by being intimate. You thought it's been you feeling that way. But underneath it all, it's been your powers. Trying to call to you. And you've been calling to them in return."

Ayame's eyes widened, "What-"

"You've been silently begging someone to set you free, haven't you? You've been banging against an invisible cage, hitting your fists against invisible bars, demanding for someone to let you out of your cage. You've been trying to unshackle yourself, to break the chains you've been bound with. It was always you. Your feelings came from your powers. Am i wrong?"

She shook her head intensely, "No. No you're not. You're right." she said breathlessly, stepping closer to Pain, "I thought i was just being selfish. I thought i was being a brat and victimizing myself." she said, her eyes sparkling brighter, feeling reckless hope.

"You poor kid." said Deidara, shaking his head with pity.

Pain glanced around, and locked eyes with Ayame again, "No you weren't. Your powers have been aching to be released. Your powers are alive Ayame. And they have been suffering. They're calling to you. Your powers are trying to find you Ayame. They're trying to reach you by intensifying your need for certain aspects of your life. You might not have realized it, but you've been reaching for them too."

"I never knew. I never realized...this is amazing." she breathed, excited to hear more.

"You can't reach your powers right now. But we can help you. We can release the seal, and set you free. But only if you allow us. It seems the seal can only be composed, and released with the subject's acceptance."

Ayame nearly jumped up, forgetting her weakened body with the last flash of pain, "Yes! Yes! Please!"

"You have to continue to give us your approval while we're physically connected." he said crouching down to Ayame's stomach.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking down at him.

"You have to continue telling me your feelings of being free while i release the seal." he said, then he looked up, "Lift up your shirt."

Ayame flushed, "W-What? Um...I..."

"This isn't the time to be shy. I won't do anything to you. Do you remember the pain you felt before?"

"Y-Yes."

"Where did it come from?"

"My stoma-oh! That's why you want me to lift up my shirt?" she asked clutching her shirt to rise slowly, "The seal..." she whispered.

"Is on your stomach." finished Pain, pressing his fingers on her.

As Ayame looked down, she saw the black swirl on her stomach, and backed away, "No...no..." she said.

All the Akatsuki took a step towards her, "What the hell did you do to her Pain?" asked Deidara.

"She's just a kid. Don't hurt her." said Hidan, reaching out for Ayame.

But she just shook her head, "Mama never let me have any mirror in my room, or in the bathroom. And it was because she didn't want me to see. When i saw it on my stomach, she told me it was a birthmark. She even said Daddy had the same one."

"Naruto also had a seal placed on him as well. It's probably the same one he sealed on you."

She stared at her seal, "Do it." said Ayame suddenly, looking up at Pain, "Break the seal."

Pain eyed her wearily, but took a step towards the child, closing the distance between them, "You ready?" he asked looking down at her.

Ayame trusted him completely. Maybe it was because he looked like her father. Maybe because he was about to free her. Maybe both. She didn't completely understand. She didn't really know what was going on, or why her father placed the seal on her. But she was going to release her powers. She was going to defy her father, that she loved so much. _I'm sorry Daddy. Just this once. Just this once, i'll be a bad girl. I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry._

Pain pressed his fingers on her stomach as she reached up and touched his cheeks, "Start Ayame. Give me your approval." he commanded.

Ayame closed her eyes and called her powers gently, feeling the ache and yearning her power gave her, "I'm suffocating." she spoke, as she said what her powers felt, "Let me go. Let me free. Let me out this cage."

Pain's fingers glowed, "More. Don't stop until i tell you."

She squeezed her eyes shut and reached down to her powers. They were reaching up to meet her, slowly, but reaching for her too, "Break these chains. Set me free. I can't breathe. Help me. Save me. I will destroy these shackles. I will shatter these walls. Let me go. Let me go!" she said, beginning to panic as she felt the excitement of her powers, "Hurry! Please! Let me out! _Let me go!_ " she screamed.

A pale yellow light burst our from her body, almost blinding Pain as she still held on to his cheeks. But he continued, pressing his fingers into her stomach until the seal broke apart. Until the seal shattered, and then vanished.

Once it was broken, Pain yelled at everyone to take cover. Right as everyone retreated from Ayame, she burst into a brighter light. No longer white chakara, but solid pale yellow light. More and more power shot out of her, violently hitting everything in the cave, piercing through the walls and destroying anything it touched.

"Ayame!" shouted Kisame, "Pain! You'll kill her! She can't control it!"

"She's using up all her energy! She's going to die!" shouted Hidan.

"Someone save her!" yelled Deidara.

But no one else moved as the light quickly receded to Ayame. The light spun around her blocking everyone's view from her until it returned to the inside of her body.

Ayame fell to her knees, and laughed shakily, "So? Do i look different?" she asked everyone.

"Son of a bitch." said Kisame, relieved to see her alive.

Pain showed a very faint smile as everyone else began to crowd her again, "You changed your appearance!" said Deidara.

Ayame's eyes glittered, "I can use my powers now!" she cheered, "I feel so different! I feel so relieved. So happy! So...so..."

"Free?" asked Pain.

Without thinking, Ayame threw her arms around him, "It's broken! It's actually broken! Thank you Pain! Thank you!"

Everyone froze. There was a long silence until Sasori leaned to Deidara, "Is she allowed to do that?"

"Not unless she wants to die." said Zetsu.

Pain froze for a moment too, then gently patted her head, "You've followed orders. Your hair and your eyes are both red. You've made your hair pretty long too."

Ayame smiled, "I always look like my human Daddy. I wanted to look like my demon Daddy this time! I might even add a hat or flowers in my hair!" she said excitedly.

"How good is your chakara control?" asked Pain, looking down at her as she still had her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm pretty good at chakara control, and i'm even better now that I've been set free."

Pain then gently pulled away from her, "Very well then. Itachi. You two are dispatched. Report to me if there are any problems with the girl. Also," paused Pain, "Ayame is to participate in half the mission. We'll leave it up to you what she does exactly, and we will be watching."

"Yes." said Itachi, before he silently grabbed Ayame's hand, and began walking.

Once they were a safe distance away, Ayame spoke up, "Itachi. I do have high chakara control. But my demon one is kind of wild."

Itachi didn't react, "It will always remain that way. Your father's chakara was wild too, although his wasn't solid."

"Do you think i can control it?"

"For the most part. But you've been heavily sheltered, you haven't been pushed into a corner. There's a high possibility that you will be filled with a single emotion, or many emotions at once, and will cause your chakara will explode out of you, having no control over it."

"Oh no...what will we do then? I don't want to hurt innocent people."

"You don't need to worry. I have already prepared for that possibility. If you lose control of yourself, i will help you. I will protect you." he said.

"Thank you Itachi!" she said filled with nothing but joy, "You've made me so happy today."

Itachi didn't respond as he continued walking.

A happy laugh escaped her lips, as she put her hand in his, "So, what do you know about the son of Shukaku?"

"The intel we have on him is very vague and useless. We'll have to identify him on our own."

"May i do it?"

"You?"

She nodded, "Yes. This will be my very first mission and i'm so excited! Plus, they're going to be watching! I have to participate in half the mission somehow!"

Itachi thought deeply for a moment, then looked back at her, "I will go to gather intel. You stay behind."

Ayame pouted, "What? That's not fair! I want to help too!"

"I'll return for you only after I've made sure he's safe to approach. I'll give you the intel then i'll let you take over from there. But only if i'm close by."

She sighed, "Okay..."

"Is that understood?" he asked giving her a warning.

"Understood!" she cheered.

Itachi stared at her with no emotion in his eyes, then he reached over and patted her head, "Good girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi found himself watching Ayame as she played with her new awakened power with one hand as she held his with her other, "Look Itachi!" she smiled, "I can create little butterflies. And I can see everything they see! Like your crows!"

He watched as her bright sun looking butterflies flew around her head, "Is it difficult?" he asked her.

Ayame giggled as her butterflies tickled her cheeks, "No. They're really easy to control."

Itachi kept his eyes on her as she smiled brightly at the butterflies that flew in circles around her, "Can you control anything else?"

She looked up, her eyes brightened by the sunlight her butterflies were made of, "Little things. I can control the butterflies very easily because they're so small. But don't think I can use these powers for any attacks yet."

"Are they...alive?" he asked frowning at the brightness of them.

Ayame laughed and sent her butterflies to flutter around Itachi, "You should smile once in a while Itachi."

The blinding bright butterflies floated in circles around him, "Smile?"

Ayame smiled and hugged his arm, "Yup! If you frown, you'll get wrinkles all over your handsome face. That'd really be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"What?" he asked looking at her.

She burst into laughter, "Nothing! Nothing!"

"..."

"And yes! They are alive. My power is alive, and these butterflies are a manifestation of them! I can even control the heat from them! I can make them warm or hot. Aren't they beautiful? They're so cute, aren't they?" she asked filled with joy as she swung their hands back and forth.

 _They're too bright_. "We should find a place to rest."

Confusion washed over Ayame's face, "Rest? But I'm fine. I don't need to rest."

"You can practice using your powers."

Now she looked worried, "You're trying to get rid of me?"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going ahead to make sure it's safe."

"But I can go with you." she urged, not wanting to be left behind, "Do you think I'll just get in the way?"

Itachi frowned again, "You're powers are wild and uncontrolled at the moment. We can't risk you losing control. You might give away our location."

Now she understood. As long as she doesn't have complete control, she's a liability. So they have to be careful. She felt relief somehow. The Akatsuki wasn't going to hold her back. They were going to help her. Truly. They might even try to train her to control her powers. Excitement filled her as Itachi watched her carefully.

"Okay! But you'll have to suffer a punishment for leaving me behind!"

His frown deepened, "Punishment?"

Ayame smiled happily, "I understand why you have to leave me behind, but it isn't really fair to me. I'm going to be bored and alone with no one to play with. So from now on as we travel together, you'll have to suffer a penalty every time you leave me behind."

"..."

"Please? And I'll even let you give me a penalty with whatever condition you choose. This way, it's a fun game for both of us."

"This isn't a game Ayame."

She grabbed both his hands, "Come on Itachi. You're too uptight. Don't you ever get bored? Or tired of being so serious all the time? Aren't you tired of frowning? It doesn't have to be all business. Let's fulfill our mission and have fun at the same time! What do you think?"

"..."

Ayame tried to stare back at him as hard as he glared at her until Itachi finally sighed, "You win."

She threw her arms up in a cheer, "Yay! Okay! I'll have a harmless punishment waiting for you when you come back!"

Itachi didn't say anything as he left her in a clearing from the forest. For two hours, Ayame played with her powers. She turned the lake she was near into liquid sunlight, accidently blinding herself with it's brightness and tripping into the lake itself, soaking herself in the water. Two hours of laughing at her own mistakes. Two hours as she played with the crows Itachi left behind to watch her. Two hours of playing with her power.

Ayame realized that the one other thing she could control was water. She discovered it while she was still playing in the lake she turned into liquid sunlight. She tried to control other things, like the trees or the plants, but she had no power over them. She can only hear them. Her powers only concentrated on water and the orignial bright form of her powers. Water and light. Those were her powers.

"Ayame."

Ayame looked up from the lake and saw Itachi, "Itachi!" she cheered, "I missed you!"

"What have you done all this time?"

She lifted up her dress as she ran over to Itachi from the lake, not wanting to get her dress wet, "Itachi. I've realized something." she breathed.

"What?"

She looked up at him, with bright sparkling eyes, "I can hear them." she said looking over at the trees and grass.

Confusion washed over him, "Hear what?"

"The trees. The animals. I can hear them all."

Itachi thought for a second, "I don't understand."

"Me neither." she smiled, "But it feels so magical Itachi. After playing with my powers for just a little bit, I'm able to feel things I wasn't able to before."

"Give me details of that later. We have to go." he said reaching for her hand.

But Ayame hopped back and waved a finger back and forth, "Uh-uh-uh! Remember? You have a punishment to endure." she laughed, her fake red hair blowing in the wind.

"..."

She giggled, "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"...What did you come up with?"

She went a few feet away to bend down, and pick up her punishment for Itachi, "Ta-da! Look! I made you a flower crown!"

Confusion filled Itachi's head as he cocked his head to the side, "A flower crown?"

Ayame smiled as she approached him, "Yes! Aren't they pretty? I picked flowers that had already fallen off the trees. Look! Look! I even added feathers that fell from your crows!"

"..."

"May I put it on you now?" she asked excitedly, waiting for him to bend down.

Itachi blinked and kneeled down as she reached over and placed the flower crown on his head, "There!"

He stood back up, and curiously looked up at his hair as Ayame threw her arms around Itachi's arm, "Ah! Itachi! You look so cute! You look so adorable!"

Itachi reached up to poke the flowers in his hair as she continued, "I know it's supposed to be a punishment, but it's really a present. I had so much fun making it for you, and it's so pretty. It has flowers, which are supposed to represent me, and the crow feathers, which are supposed to represent you! The dark crow feathers look so good with the light flowers! Will you keep it? You look so cute in it!" she gushed, hugging his arm tighter.

"I can't keep it for long."

A pout took over her face, "You don't like it?"

"The flowers will wither."

"Oh!" she said, then smiled up at him, "I'll making you something that will longer next time. I promise!" she cheered.

"...Thank you."

Ayame happily saluted him, "Yes sir!"

Itachi touched his flower crown again, "I don't think I've recieved a gift in a really long time."

She smiled and blushed up at him, "This is the first time I've given a boy a gift, and the first time it's been accepted." she giggled.

When they arrived to the Hidden Sand Itachi had her wait in a park, "Don't speak to anyone. If someone won't leave you alone, retreat. Wherever you are, I'll find you."

"You got it!" she cheered.

So there she was, swinging alone and bored with crows all around her, watching her, "I wanted to go too." she mumbled to the crows, "But I guess it can't be helped."

As they cawed at her, she brought her butterflies to life, and they fluttered around her, "You guys are so cute!" she giggled as she watched them dance all over her.

As twenty minutes passed by, Ayame spoke to the butterflies and crows, "I'm bored." she sighed as she kicked dirt, then she smiled as she came up with an idea.

She climbed the swings and walked back and forth on the pole on top, "Ah!" she blurted as she almost lost her balance, "I have better chakara control now, but balance is more about concentration." she told the butterflies and crows.

The two species flew urgently in circles around her, almost as if they were afraid of her falling, "This is hard." she smiled at the challenge, "Ah!" she said in surprise, almost falling again.

After an hour, she mastered walking back and forth on the poles. Well enough that she began to practice jumping on it, and trying to flip off it. Laughing and giggling with relief at all the times she almost fell off, but didn't.

But she slipped. She underestimated the distance to take a step, and slipped down.

As she hurtled towards the ground, she was caught by strong arms, "Ooof!" she said as she landed in them.

When she looked up, and it was him, "Itachi!"

"Why are you doing that?" he asked setting her down, with the flower crown still on his head.

"I was bored." she smiled at his flower crown, "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"I'm going back. But I'll return in less than ten minutes."

"Yay! Okay! I'll be here."

"Stop walking on the swings."

Ayame pouted, "Why?"

"It's dangerous."

She bit her lip, "Okay." she agreed reluctantly.

And then Itachi was gone once again. The first two minutes dragged by, and her boredom was intolerable. And so she disobeyed. She played on the swings by walking on the top pole for a few more minutes. And even began to spin on them. As she carefully placed one foot in front of the other, she played on the poles. Twirling, giggling, dancing, and laughing joyfully as the air swept through her fake bright red hair.

After a few minutes, she sat on the swings and swung slowly as her bright butterflies fluttered around her. The crows cawed at her and she smiled at them, "You guys miss him already, don't you?" she asked the crows, then she picked one up and started singing, "Oh Itachiiiiii! Where have you gone my frieeeeend? My very first frieeeend! My favorite frieeeeeend! Oh Itachiiiiii! Come back to meeeeee. Itachiiiiiii!"

The crow cawed and she giggled, "Will you sing with me too Mr. Crow? Let's sing together! Oh Itachiiiii! When will you return for me my frieeeeend? I'm waiting just for yoooouu! Oh Itachiiiii! Where have you gone my frieeeeeend? My favorite frieeeeeend? Come back to meeeeee! Oh Itachiiiiiii!" she sang the song over and over.

"What are you singing?"

"Ah!"

She spun around around to find Itachi standing over her, "What kind of song is that?" he asked.

Ayame smiled, relieved that she didn't have to wait anymore, "Welcome back Itachi! I missed you. Do you have any information?" she cheered throwing her arms around him.

"...Ayame. Have you behaved well?"

She pulled away and smiled, "I'm glad to report that no one approached us!" she said avoiding his question.

"...Let's go. Our target has been watching you play and sing. For most of the time we've been here."

Ayame froze, and her heart dropped, "Me?" she asked surprised. How could she not notice? It's been three hours.

"Yes." he answered.

She's been watched by someone other than Itachi? In the Hidden Sand, how can she not notice? He's watched her for most of the time. It's been three hours. But then as she looked out at the corner of her eye, a boy stood at the edge of the park, watching her confusingly. As if he knew who she was, but couldn't remember. His eyes full of curiosity and confusion.

Itachi wrapped her in his cloak, and they vanished to a random rooftop, "I got you something." he said putting something on her head, then tugged the fabric around gently.

"H-Hey. What are you-"

"Hold still." he instructed as he tugged and pulled around her head, "There. We already have one female member of the Akatsuki with a flower in her hair. Now, you have your own identity."

Ayame curiously reached up, "A hat?" she asked.

"Do you like it?"

Ayame laughed at him, "I can't see what it looks like. There's no mirror here."

"It suits you. Don't take it off." he told her.

She blushed as she smiled up at him, "You know, it's the first time I've ever recieved a present from a boy. It's kind of embarrassing."

"..."

"Oh! I know!" she clapped her hands, "We should share something to eat together! We haven't eaten all day, and food pills aren't satisfying. I'll let you pick! Is there anything you want? Anything you like?"

"Me-?"

"I know! Do you like sweets? I like sweets! We can go get ice cream!" she cheered.

"..."

"Or we can go get pancakes!"

"..."

"Hmm...is there anything you like Itachi?

"..."

"Itachi?"

"...Dumplings."

She blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"...I like dumplings."

There was a moment of silence until Ayame burst out laughing, "I like dumplings too!" she continued laughing as she reached for his hand, and walked to get their treat.

As they ate their treat, Itachi listened as Ayame talked, "Daddy is the best! He's so strong, and funny, and nice, and silly! When him and Mama fight, Mama usually hits him and he stops fighting!" she laughs, "Mama said that Daddy can start fights whenever he wanted, but she'll be the one to finish them."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! But want to talk about Sasuke. May I?"

"I don't care."

"Sasuke fell in love with Hinata. Daddy said he never saw it coming, but it happened! Their first child was Yoichi, and their second was a girl named Satchiko. But you know what I think?"

"What?"

Ayame smiled, "You miss him all the time, don't you? It must be why you're so serious all the time."

Itachi froze, then locked his eyes on her, "What's your point?"

She smiled even bigger, "I think he misses you too. He kept the character 'chi' from your name, and put them in the names of his children. As much as he thinks he hates you, I think Sasuke misses you too. If you allow yourself to believe in that, doesn't it make you happy? Just a little?"

He stayed silent for a long time, "Is that what you believe?" he asked, still staring off into the distance.

Ayame didn't hesitate, "Daddy says that pain can come from all kinds of places. Betrayal, confusion, fear, death, anger. I don't think the pain Sasuke feels is from betrayal. I think it comes from confusion. He doesn't understand why you did it. And it hurts him, that he doesn't understand why. Sasuke thinks he hates you, but I think he's just angry, and sad for not understanding you."

There was a silence Ayame couldn't identify. He stared off into space, thinking deeply. The frown showing no sign of leaving his face. She smiled and cupped her hands together in front of her, then blew her sunlight butterflies out of her hands, and to Itachi.

He blinked away from them, too bright for him to look at directly, and looked at Ayame for an explanation.

"Daddy always says that no matter how old or young you are, it's never too late for anything. Good things will happen to us in our future that we are yet aware of."

"..."

"Isn't it a beautiful thought Itachi?" she smiled happily at him, "Our lives up until this day are pages in a book. Our own story. Daddy says the rest of our lives after this exact moment is a mystery. The rest of our pages are still unwritten."

"...What else does Naruto tell you?"

She smiled bigger, "In his exact words? _'Isn't it a wonderful thought Ayame, that happier days have yet to come?'_ "

Itachi gave her a faint smile, and gently patted her head, "Let's go." he told her. Forever grateful, that this bright curious little girl has come into his life.

On their way back to the Leaf, Itachi told her about Asakaru.

"He behaves coldly towards the villagers."

"Why?"

"He's been surrounded by negative rumors about his father. It seems he's never forgiven the citizens for cruelly excluding his mother and father."

Ayame fell deep in thought as Itachi eyes her wearily, "Did you suffer it too Ayame?"

"The rumors?"

"Yes."

She nodded, faintly remembering the cold words she'd hear about her father, "But Daddy is amazing. Although he was broken and lonely and sad, it just made him try harder. Daddy pushed himself and trained harder than anyone. Mama and Hinata said that he'd even train until he passed out!"

"What did you think of the rumors spread of your father?"

Ayame frowned, not able to completely remember, "I remember being sad. Really sad. But that's it. I don't really remember much. Daddy told me it's bad to gossip."

Itachi smiled, "Obedient, aren't you?"

She smiled back, "I like making Daddy proud of me! And it was a good thing I listened too. Daddy saved me from being sad."

"Although that may not be the case with Asakaru. He's been angered by the cold treatment of his village. He speaks coldly, and formally to those around him, except his parents. I noticed he doesn't care if he offends anyone as well."

"I bet someone like that is popular with girls. Girls always love detached boys. Does he have any friends at all?"

"No. He's angry at everyone who's rejected his mother and father."

"Daddy said that it's a normal reaction when everyone is scared." said Ayame.

"What do you think of it?"

"If Daddy wouldn't have told me gossip was bad, if Yoichi hadn't been there to distract me, I think I would've been angry too."

"About your codename and clothes."

Ayame looked up excitedly, "Ah! Do you finally have a code-name for me? New clothes for me too?"

"You need to wear the same thing we do."

"The cloak?"

"Yes."

Ayame pouted, "Does it have to be a cloak?"

"Yes. You can wear your own clothes underneath. But the cloak is not an option."

"Will you help me with my clothes? If I wear any of my own, my identity would be compromised, and I'll get in big trouble."

"I already have your clothes. But you'll have to wait. And that goes for your new hat too." he said looking at her new present.

"What? No! I want to see what I look like in this hat. It feels cute, but I don't know what it looks like on me. It's the first present you've given me. Please Itachi, may I take it home? Just for today?"

"No. It would compromise your identity."

Ayame gave a sigh of understandment, "Okay..."

Itachi looked ahead, giving into the girl, "We're almost at Heaven's Gold Gate. You can try your clothes on there before you leave."

Her pouted face changed into a hopeful smile, "Really?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"Yes." he said, holding her hand in return.

Excited, when they returned, the put on the clothes that Itachi had given her, and stood in front of a mirror, "Wow! Look Itachi! Look! Look! The dress is adorable! I look like a cute little doll! And the hat is super cute too! And it drops down to one side! Like a winter hat! I look so cute!" she gushed.

"It's almost time for Yoichi to come get you."

Ayame giggled, still staring at herself in the mirror, "I really like the ruffles on my dress! And the poofy little short sleeves are super cute too! They make me look like a princess. How did you get this dress Itachi? Where did you buy it? I love it!" she cheered hugging him, "I love it! It's so cute!"

"It was made."

"It was? By who?"

"Ayame!" they both heard Yoichi yelling for her through the hallways.

Ayame immediatly let go of Itachi as soon as she heard Yoichi's voice, "Ah! That's Yoichi! Oh no! I took too long!"

Itachi looked out the window emotionlessly, "Your feelings of suffocation should have evaporated by now. But your physical attraction for Yoichi is still in process of disappearing. Be mindful Ayame. I'll wait for you at your house. Remember, our mission continues on." he said vanishing.

Ayame waved even though he was no longer there, "Bye bye! I can't wait to see you later tonight!" she said as she closed the door, and quickly began to change.

She was panting and slightly sweating when she finally reached Yoichi at the golden gates of the school, "Yoichi. Oh, I'm so sorry." she breathed.

He frowned, "Why are you late?"

Still catching her breath from changing quickly, Ayame smiled up at him, "S-Sorry. I was told to do something last minute and it was tougher than I thought." she stammered.

"Is training there really that hard?"

She thought for a second, considering her day, and trying to lie to Yoichi as little as possible, "A little. But I like it a lot. What about you Yoichi? How was your day?"

"It was okay I guess. I already walked Satchiko home."

Ayame smiled happily, "Does that mean we get to walk home alone together?"

"I guess so." he said beginning to walk away.

Ayame giggled to herself, and ran to him to hug his arm. "Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing? I really missed you." she said quietly, snuggling closer to him.

"...I know."

"Did you miss me too?"

Yoichi turned away, "Is that all you thought about while you were training? No wonder they made you do something last minute. You were probably off daydreaming the whole damn day." he said.

"No matter what I'm doing, you're always on my mind Yoichi. Even if I'm not on yours, you're always on mine."

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, looking at the small scratch mark on her hand.

Ayame followed his gaze, and realized it was from when she was holding the crow and singing. She must've accidently scratched herself while holding it. Which got her thinking, Itachi told her that Asakaru was watching her for about three hours in the park. So that means he saw her swinging alone in the playground, quietly singing to herself, balancing herself on the swings. Dancing and twirling on the swings. How can she not sense him? He was right there. Right on the other side of the playground, and she didn't sense him. How? How didn't she sense him? It's almost impossible. She needed to ask Itachi. He might know. Thinking of Itachi was sad to her. Itachi was with her all day, and yet she already missed him.

"No." she said, then she looked up at him, "Yoichi, would you be jealous if I made friends with another boy?" she asked, thinking of Itachi, "I really like him. He's a really nice boy."

"Huh?"

Ayame hugging his arm tighter, "But don't worry! You'd be the only boy I'd love forever and always!" she said happily, "Even if another boy comes into my life!"

"Wh-What?! What are you talking about? What boy?"

Abruptly, she let go of his arm and took a step back with her hands behind her back. She can feel the need to be more physical with Yoichi going down. She no longer felt trapped or suffocated. Pain was right. It was all her powers. She felt relieved that she no longer wanted to be so intimite with Yoichi. Although she still wanted to kiss him, and make him blush, she had no desire for physical affection anymore. Not from him, or anyone anymore. At least not completely. She felt the surge of lust lingering.

"Yoichi. You don't have to walk me home anymore ." she said.

"What are you talking about Ayame? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

During her day with Itachi, she realized that she's relied too much on Yoichi. On top of running the house, and watching over Satchiko while his parents are gone, and cooking for his sister, she's added to his burden by relying on him too. She doesn't feel the heavy physical attraction to him anymore. She can feel her lust fading away. It was still there, but it was fading quickly. She was glad.

Itachi had once scolded her to have a higher dignity. She felt stronger today, and she wanted to take it a step further. She didn't need to chase him anymore. She didn't feel the need to desperately catch his attention. What a relief it was. It was like a breath of fresh air. That desperation was fading away. Like water evaporating into the air. And she was glad to be rid of it. She felt free. Released from it. From now on, she'll walk to, and from home by herself, and take care of herself all while still loving him.

"Today I realized that there are a lot of things I shouldn't need you for. Like walking home, walking to school, and taking care of me. I can do it all myself now! I want to stop troubling you. So thank you Yoichi. But I can't keep taking advantage of someone as kind as you." she said, then smiled mysteriously at him, "But I wouldn't leave myself open if I were you. I still might try to attack you again."

Yoichi frowned, "What happened in that new school of yours? What ideas did they put in your head?"

Then, Ayame did something that Yoichi would've never expected. She smiled at him in a way he didn't recognize, and took one step ahead. Without him. Then another, then another until she was a couple feet away from of him. To Yoichi, it was as if she was leaving him behind. Like she didn't need him anymore. He followed her for a couple blocks until they began to go through the meadow they usually use as a shortcut.

"Ayame wait." he said suddenly grabbing her arm.

Ayame turned around, then she got so close to him, that their lips could easily touch, "What is it Yoichi?" she asked smiling, the last of her lust kicking in, "You know, I wouldn't let any other man touch me the way you do."

"Wha-"

Ayame pulled her arm back, then reached up to cup his face in her hands, "I told you not to leave yourself open. My actions are your fault now." she smiled, loving the way she teased him.

Yoichi grabbed her wrists and pulled her away, "Ayame. What's _wrong_ with you all of a sudden? Did they do something to you in that new school?"

The truth was, just one day with the broken seal made her feel completely different. Different in an amazing and intoxicating way. Now that she's fully awakened, she didn't need to cry or beg for Yoichi's attention. She didn't feel the need to cling to him anymore. She felt sure of herself. If Yoichi didn't love her, she couldn't cry or beg for his love. She would just make him love her. That's all she had to do. But she would no longer drag herself just to get his attention anymore. Not for him, or anyone else.

From now on, she'd be more daring. She'd try to get Yoichi to notice things about her. She'd get him to admit his feelings for her. But at the same time, she'll no longer beg him to hold her hand, or cry over the simple things. Finally being free, she wanted to become her own person now. Someone who doesn't only think of love but someone who thinks of a plan to get what she wants and takes action. Pain has set her free. She could do anything she wanted now. Anything.

Ayame licked her lips, "I don't know." she said smiling at him mysteriously, "And what about you? I'm right here."

Yoichi's frown deepened, "What does that mean?"

She copied her dream, and grabbed his hand, but instead of having him touch her breast, she pressed his hand against her waist, no longer feeling the desperate lust she felt before. Although she felt it fading, it was lingering, as if waiting for her to commit one more act before vanishing completely.

She slowly pulled it up his hand on her waist as she spoke, slightly lifting her shirt along the way, "How long do you think I can resist until I do something to you?" she asked pushing him down on the grass, then paralyzing him.

Stunned by her sudden actions, Yoichi struggled to move, but no matter how he fought, his body wouldn't listen, "A-Ayame...what..."

Itachi told her that her physical attraction was still fading. While it was slowly disappearing, the last of her lust still lingered. It was waiting for her. She needed to obey it one last time for it to disappear.

Ayame laughed and reached the back of her shirt, then reached the inside her shirt in a strange way. After a few more strange tugs around, she suddenly pulled something out from the front of her shirt.

Yoichi then realized what she was doing, and his face flushed completely, "H-Hey...don't be stupid. W-What do you think you're doing?" he studdered as she dropped her bra on the grass next to him, "Wait...Ayame...I...u-uhh..."

Just like her dream, she straddled him, "What's wrong Yoichi? Do you want me to do this with another man? Is that why you won't do anything to me?"

"T-That's not what i'm saying. You shouldn't-"

Ayame pressed her chest against him as she got closer to his face, "I've wanted this for so long Yoichi. I've watched you for years and I just can't resist you anymore. Especially now, that we're running out of time." she said sliding her hand up and down his chest.

"Stop...damn it Ayame." he struggled to move, "This isn't what I planned to do."

She smiled, "I'll make a deal with you. If you close your eyes for twenty seconds, I'll release the paralysis."

"What?"

"And then I promise to wait for you to make the next move on me. Deal?"

"...I hate you." he asked.

Ayame giggled, "I hate you too Yoichi. So is that a deal?"

Yoichi glared into her sparkling teal eyes, "Twenty seconds. Another second, and I won't talk to you for a week. I swear it."

Ayame waited until Yoichi finally gave into her demands and reluctantly closed his eyes. Finally.


	9. Chapter 9

Yoichi's cheeks were red, and he looked so cute to her. With his dark hair that covered an eye, his eyes nervously squeezed shut, and his body completely open for attack. She smiled and slid her hands up his chest, and around his neck.

"I love you." she whispered, "I've always loved you." Then, slowly, she pressed her lips against his.

His lips were soft, she realized. She never thought about how soft they'd be. She pressed her chest on to him more and more as she tightened her arms around him. She was so lost in pleasure from the kiss, she accidentally released the paralysis on him. But even so, to Ayame's surprise, Yoichi didn't move. Ayame pressed her lips deeper into his, kissing him over and over again until she even slid her tongue inside. And kissed him deeper. She was in ecstasy as she twirled her fingers around his hair and felt his lips begin to move against her own. _He was kissing her back._ What a great way to end her craving for physical intimacy. Her last act of lust, before it winked out. She planned to go out in a bang. And she was enjoying it.

Yoichi's hands on her waist began sliding up and down rhythmically. Ayame let out a soft breath of excitement and when he heard her soft breath against his skin, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him deeper. More deeper than before. This might lead to something, but Ayame was completely ready. As their kissing wouldn't stop, she gently pushed him down until he was laying on his back on the grass. Ayame loosened her arms around his neck, and slid her hands up his shirt. She loved him. She loved the way he smelled, the way he blushed at her, the way he smiled at her, the way he touched her, everything.

She's never felt so good before. He kissed her back, more and more, until she began to find it hard to breathe. She's only dreamed of this. And now that it was happening, she didn't want to stop. She wanted their moment to last longer. She was kissing the boy she's been in love with for so long, and he was kissing her back. Holding her. She was lost in time as they continued to kiss each other over and over again, deeper and deeper each time.

But it was over too soon. Yoichi quickly gripped her wrists, and flipped them over. Now, with both of them breathing heavily, Yoichi was on top, and Ayame was pinned on the bottom.

"Are you satisfied now? Did you finally get that out of your system?" he asked breathlessly.

Ayame smiled, panting, "I've never been so happy. Is it over already? Don't you want to kiss me more?"

"That was over twenty seconds."

Breathless laughter escaped her lips, "You didn't know? I was so turned on by you, that I released the paralysis almost immediately after I kissed you the first time. By accident."

"..."

"It was you who let my kissing last for more than twenty seconds Yoichi. You're the one who didn't stop it. So, did you enjoy it? Did you want me? You wrapped your arms around me, and kissed me back. Can't we continue?"

"Shut up. No I didn't." he said, looking away not wanting Ayame to see his face.

"If you didn't enjoy it, then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because I'm a fool."

"You liked it. You're just like me. You want me, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Why deny it?" she asked him, shifting her legs to expose her thighs to him, "We can keep going you know. I'd let you do anything you want to me."

"Shut up!" he shouted. Confused, upset, and frustrated, he let go of Ayame's wrist, and stood up, "...I hate you." he muttered blushing intensely, and stomping away, leaving her lying on the grass alone.

She didn't ask him to stay. She didn't beg him to continue. Instead, Ayame laughed and giggled, laying alone on the grass. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she couldn't stop her smiling and laughing at herself. She'd done it. She had crossed the line of friendship. Now, their strange new relationship was in their hands. Oh how excited she was.

Suddenly, she heard crows, and she knew he was coming, "Hi!" she called out.

"Let's go." said Itachi, standing over her.

"May I have help?" she asked, stretching her arms out to him as she lay on the grass.

Itachi bent over to reach down and grab her hands to pull her up, only letting go of one hand as they began walking, "Are you satisfied with what you've done?"

More giggles, "Yes. I think my heart might explode out of my chest." she smiled, then she released her butterflies around her, "Hello little butterflies! May I ask for your help? I want to spy on Yoichi right now. I really want to know what his reaction is. Hurry! Go!" she cheered spreading her arms and setting lose her bright butterflies into the air.

With her free hand, she lifted up her hand to her chest, and raised up her two first fingers to concentrate on the connection she had with them. She finally caught a glimpse of him through the crow's eyes. He was leaning up against a tree not far from where they were now, with his legs up, and his arms around his knees.

"She's trying to kill me. I'm going to die because of her. Hell. I can't believe it. I...I kissed back. I wanted...I wanted...damn it. " he said, and with his face a deeper shade of red, he buried his face in his arms and knees.

The butterflies flew away, ending her vision to him. She giggled, "Ahaha! He's so cute! And he's so shy!"

"Ayame."

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him.

"You won't sleep. Tonight we watch over Asakaru, and we'll stay over there until the end of your normal school day tomorrow."

Ayame frowned in confusion and tilted her head, "But what about Yoichi? Even though i told him i don't need him to walk me anymore, he'll still wait for me in the morning. Won't he get worried if i don't show up?"

"We've prepared for that. He'll think that you left before him."

Ayame blinked, "How? Are you going to use mind control on him? May I request to reject that method? I don't like the feeling of manipulating those around me that way."

"We won't use mind control. He'll overhear people say that you left early. They're shadow clones, and they're all disguises."

"Oh! I get it! Okay! Yoichi is taken care of! Do we have any objective other than watching Asakaru?"

"The quicker we get him on our side the better. And this time, you will be the one doing most of the work. I will observe."

"You got it!" she cheered, excited for the long day up ahead.

With Ayame spying on Asakaru from the trees, she noticed that sometime in the early morning, with the sun coming in a few hours, Asakaru left his home, and went to go train by himself. He was really good, and gifted just like she was. Ayame curiously wondered if he was popular with girls in school, though she had a feeling he was. Talented people usually get a lot of attention. The only thing that bothered her is that she couldn't see him up close. Her brother, and she couldn't approach him. All she could see from spying so far away was his hair color. A bright red color. That was it. She also noticed that he had an aloof attitude to go along with how graceful he was.

Ayame sighed with her chin in the palm of her hands, "He's like a bored prince." she told her butterflies, "He's good in his training. Way better than me."

She watched him for three more hours as he trained, then, he picked up the bag he brought with him, and started walking off.

 _Ayame._

She looked around, startled at first, but then she remembered that being a part of the Akatsuki, communicating telepathically was a normal thing.

 _Yes Itachi?_

 _Take a break. But just like yesterday, do not speak to anyone, and run away if someone insists on having a conversation._

Ayame smiled, _Yes sir!_

Once Asakaru a safe distance away, she jumped away, from roof top to roof top until she returned to the heart of the village. Asakaru was probably heading off to school, so before she returns to watching him, she'll buy a snack. And she wanted ice cream.

"One strawberry ice cream please!" she cheered over ice cream truck counter.

"Coming right up!" shouted the man as he turned around to make it, "Here you are miss."

"Thank you! It looks so pretty!" she giggled.

"Ha! Thank you! Enjoy!"

"I will!" she cheered as she walked her way over to the park she was at before.

She swung in the park all by herself and enjoyed her ice cream. As she ate it happily, a crow landed on her head, then more and more crows surrounded her.

"What is it?" she asked them as her sunlight butterflies floated around her.

They cawed at her, and Ayame blinked in confusion, "Huh? Don't tell me you guys want some too..."

More cawing, and she giggled, "Okay! Sure! I guess crows like sweets too." she smiled as she quickly ate the rest of her ice cream, and broke a piece off her cone to throw it at the crows.

They all gathered to where she threw the cone piece, and she was filled with joy. Although she wasn't with Yoichi right now, she was having fun. Finally being on an important mission felt so good. So liberating. She felt amazing knowing she didn't need Yoichi to feel good. He was all she had before, and now she has this. It filled her with happiness that at least the Akatsuki took her abilities seriously, and even had her use them. Back at home, she was never really able to use her powers due to the seal. She was finally being useful. She was finally doing something with her talents. She was going to meet her brother. Yes, right now she was happy. Very happy.

"Hey." someone called out from behind her.

Ayame turned around curiously to find a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, "I saw you here by yourself yesterday. Why don't you play with me and my friends instead of being by yourself? You'll have more fun that way." said the girl, offering her a happy smile.

She returned her smile, "No thanks!"

"Huh? But...you look sad all by yourself. Don't you want someone to play with?"

Ayame turned away from her and looked back at the crows, "My Daddy says not to talk to strangers." she said.

"But-"

"Thank you though!" she replied standing up to face the girl, "Bye-bye now!" she cheered crunching up her cone in her hands, and throwing up the crumbs up into the air.

The crows exploded in a frenzy and came by the dozens surrounding Ayame in order to get to the crumbs she threw up. She took the opportunity to vanish and reappear on a roof top a few feet away. A few seconds after she disappeared from the park, the crows dissipated, leaving no trace of Ayame behind. Right before she was going to turn around, satisfied with her disappearance, she noticed Asakaru, stopped on the sidewalk, looking into the direction of the park. Just where she had been a few seconds ago. Her heart dropped. He was watching her. _Again._ And again, she didn't sense him.

Itachi told her that Asakaru had watched her the other day singing to herself too. So what did this mean? What did he want? Suddenly, Ayame was able to realize that she could see him well in the morning light. He was cute. A soft looking face, teal eyes, just like hers, but she could see his eyes were cold, like Itachi's. She was surprised by how beautiful and glittery his eyes were. Sparkly. _Just like hers._

She shook her head, trying to fight the excitement down. What were behind those cold eyes? Did they hold dangerous secrets? Like Itachi's did? Did they hold pain? Like Sasuke's did? What did he want? What is it that Asakaru desires? Ayame couldn't stop asking herself questions about him. She needed to know more about him in order to convince him to join them. But how will she convince him? How can she approach her brother?

She suddenly noticed that a different girl approached Asakaru, "U-Um, Asakaru?" the girl stuttered.

Asakaru had a cold glare in his eyes as he looked down at the girl blushing at him, "What do you want of me?"

"Um...I..."

Asakaru frowned, "I must say that your silence is not what I'd expected." he said distracted, still searching the park for Ayame.

"Um..."

"I don't have time to be wasted on you. If you refuse to speak, I will take my leave."

"W-Wait!" she said grabbing his sleeve.

With a swift and graceful movement, he coldly released his arm from her grasp, "I'd suggest keeping yourself from reaching for me. I've no desire to dirty myself with filth like you."

"I'm sorry...but I've called you here to...to..." she swallowed, "To ask you, please accept my feelings for you Asakaru! You're so handsome, strong and talented and I've liked you for so long!"

There was a long silence as his cold sparkling eyes stayed concentrated on her face, "Is that why you've called me here?"

"Y-Yes. Because I love you. Please go out with me!"

"I see."

W-Will you please accept my feelings Asakaru?"

His eyes remained searching for Ayame, "Forgive me, but I do not love you in return. So I ask of you to no longer pursue me." he said, and turned around to walk away.

"Please! Wait!"

Asakaru didn't stop and the girl yelled again with teary eyes, "Why?! Tell me why! You reject every girl who confesses to you! I want to know why you can't return my feelings! Or even give me a chance! You don't give anyone a chance!"

Asakaru stopped, and turned around to look at her, "The cheap love you and your people have to offer me, is something I have no interested in. I don't need it, nor do I have a use for it. If you hand it to me, I will simply throw it away. Your love is useless to me, and I just simply don't want it. Not from you."

The poor girl began to cry, but she refused to give up, "What about a friend? Maybe we can be friends and start out that way."

He finally returned his gaze to her, locking his eyes with hers, "Dig me a hole, and then bury me alive within it. I would rather die than to associate myself with you."

 _Ayame._

 _Yes?_

 _I told you to take a break. Why are you still watching him?_

 _Oh, I'm sorry. He ended up at the same place I was at. I think he was watching me again._

 _I see._

 _Itachi, what do you want me to do?_

 _Do what you want. We were only ordered to observe him. We weren't given specifics. Resume your break for a little while longer._

 _Okay._

Ayame discretely jumped from her roof top, and on to another one further and further away until she was in the heart of the town again. What should she do for the remainder of her break? Oh! She could play around with her abilities. Yes. That would be a good idea.

She made her way to an opening that had nothing but sand. Ayame smiled to herself. This would be perfect. She lifted up one hand, and emitted high heat, and transformed sand, into sparkling glass. Because of her father and training, she has mastered many jutsus. Her favorites to play with were physical ones. Fire, water, Earth, and wind style jutsu. She loved the super strength her mother had taught her, and the chidori and rasengan both from observing Sasuke, and getting trained by her father.

Giggling by herself, Ayame built a big sand castle, then used fire style to turn it from a sand castle, into a small little glass one. She giggled more with happiness at how cute it turned out, with it's little towers and windows, that she decided to make more little glass figures. Hearts, stars, moons, rabbits, apples, strawberries, teddy bears. She couldn't stop her laughter as she discovered another thing she could do. She was having so much fun. She loved making new discoveries about herself, and continued making small glass figures, preparing to take them home and give them to her favorite people as gifts. She was so excited to see everyone's faces when she gave them their present.

"Look! Isn't it cute?" she asked her butterflies as they floated around her.

As she was deciding on what to make Itachi, she heard a voice behind her, "You."

Startled, she jumped, causing her to drop a glass figure on top of another one, shattering two little figures, "Oh no..." she said sadly.

She had made a small heart with a lot of edges on it to make it sparkly for her mother. And she had made a tiny little Hidden Leaf insignia for her father, making it with a lot of edges too to make it sparkly. And now they were shattered. Of course, she could make more, but those were her favorite ones. But right as she was about to cry, she refused to give up. Maybe she could fix them.

She reached over to grab them, but a big hand wrapped itself around hers, "Stop!"

Ayame looked behind her, to see who had grabbed her, and was surprised to see it was Asakaru. Up close, he had more of a babyish face than she'd thought, and his skin looked so soft. His teal eyes bore into her, as if concerned, and confused. But she looked back at the presents she could no longer give her mother and father.

"Are you trying to slice yourself open? You'll cut yourself with the glass." he told her, gently letting go of her hand.

Even seeing him didn't distract her from her broken gifts, "But i can fix them."

A little surprised by her reaction, Asakaru frowned, "No you can't. They're shattered."

Ayame could feel tears threaten to spill over, "But...I wanted to give them to my parents."

"Your parents?"

She could no longer hold back, and began crying, "I wanted to give them to Mama and Daddy. And my friends."

Sudden guilt washed over Asakaru. _I should've approached her more carefully._ "It was me who made you drop them, wasn't it?" he asked her, frowning deeper, "Forgive me." he sighed taking off his long dark blue jacket and laying it down on the ground.

Ayame's crying calmed down a little as Asakaru carefully gathered the broken glass pieces on his jacket, and stood up, "I've got the pieces. Let's go." he demanded, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him.

"Wh-Where are we going?" she asked, her eyes still teary.

Asakaru paused, and looked at her, watching her carefully for her reaction, "To see my father."


	10. Chapter 10

Why?" she sniffed.

Asakaru frowned, confused by her reaction, "My father can fix these sorts of objects."

Ayame began wiping her already drying tears away, "Really?"

His frown deepened again, "Yes."

Doubt refilled Ayame's eyes, "Okay..." she said not quite believing him.

Asakaru's feeling of guilt washed over him again. He stopped walking to bent over her, so they were at eye level, "Please stop crying. I'll help you fix them okay? I promise." he said wiping her eyes with his thumb.

She nodded numbly and he once again took her hand, "Don't worry. I'll fix this."

On their way to his house, Ayame noticed that for some reason, he dropped his formalities as he spoke to her. He didn't use formal constructed sentences, and didn't mind touching her, like he did with everyone else in his village. While holding hands with him, she felt connected. Intact. Whole. As if she's been missing a piece her entire life. And she understood why.

He was her brother. The voice in her head. She couldn't speak to him too much when she was a child. She was barely getting used to her power then. She'd speak to him, but most of the time, she'd just listen to him instead. He would fade in and out sometimes, but she would be able to make out words and understand stories he'd tell her. And he was here. He was finally here. In front of her. So close. But how does she even begin? How does she introduce herself? What does she say? She was so happy that they were finally reunited. She's wondered about him for years, and now he's here. But she had to do this gently. To not frighten him, or startle him away. He is an angry boy. But he is here. Holding her hand. And she will never let him go again.

From Itachi's observations, he talked formally to everyone in the village. He was coldly formal with everyone except his parents. So why has he dropped it with her? She didn't understand. Did he feel the connection between them too?

Finally at his house, she met Matsuri, his mother, "Oh! How strange Asakaru! You never bring anyone over."

"Mother, where's Father? I've...met someone who needs his help."

Matsuri smiled at her son, "Have you made a new friend my love? She's cute. Hello little one. What's your name?" she asked, crouching down to Ayame.

"Daddy says not to give my name to strangers." she mumbled shyly, ashamed of her red eyes from crying earlier.

Her lips twitched and she tried hard not to smile at the young girl's comment, "Well, he must be a smart man, isn't he? Just like you're a smart girl. Strangers can be very dangerous."

Asakaru looked at Ayame, who was still teary eyed, and still clutching his hand, "I don't like it when she cries." he grumbled, "She makes me feel bad. It's annoying."

Matsuri laughed, "Oh dear. What have you done to make her cry? I don't remember raising you to be that kind of boy."

He looked down, "I startled her, and she dropped them. It was my fault." he said shamefully showing his mother the broken pieces of glass with his other hand.

His mother smiled, and touched his cheek, "Oh my sweet boy. You make so me proud to be your mother. Don't worry, I'm sure that once the glass figures are fixed by your father, she'll stop crying. Okay?"

His eyes softened at the affection, "Yes, Mother."

"You're a good boy." she said leaning forward and kissing her son on the forehead, "Your father is in his room. The door is open." then she turned to Ayame, "Don't worry. Asakaru will help fix your things soon." she said, patting her head.

Ayame nodded, "Thank you."

Asakaru then gently pulled her into his father's room, "Father."

A man with bright red hair turned away from reading old looking books, "Asakaru." then, he glanced at Ayame, "Who's this? Have you finally made a friend?"

He frowned, "I startled her and she broke her toys. May I have them fixed, Father?"

"It's unusual for you to request permission for something regarding someone else."

Asakaru's frown deepened, "I was at fault, and her crying makes me feel bad. I couldn't leave her crying by herself." he said.

Even though he left a girl crying at his rejection before he met Ayame. He left that girl to cry alone. Why did he bother with this girl? He didn't understand. He should shove her away like all the rest of them from this God forsaken village. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to. Something between them felt familiar, but he couldn't identify what it was. He quickly pushed the thought away, telling himself his guilt over making her cry was making him see things that weren't there.

The man with red hair gave a faint smile, "I see. Very well. Let me see them."

Using a jutsu Ayame has never seen, she saw that he has fixed them! "Oh!" she gasped, "Thank you so much!" she said happily, reaching for her gifts.

"No!" shouted Asakaru, pulling her close to him, and wrapping another arm around her, "It's too hot right now. If you touch it, you'll burn your fingers."

Looking closer at it now, Ayame could vaguely see heat waves emitting from her gifts, "I-I didn't see..." she said, trying to hide the fact heat won't do anything to her.

"You've almost hurt yourself twice today. How has a careless girl like you survived this far?"

"I'm sorry..."

Matsuri walked in, "Oh, I see you've fixed it Gaara. Although I knew you would. You can do anything." she said with a slight blush in her cheeks, then, she turned to Ayame and Asakaru, "We will be having lunch in a few hours. Why don't you join us? You certainly look like you belong here, with your red hair matching the boys and all."

Asakaru frowned, unable to voice his protest to his mother, "..."

Matsuri noticed his uncomfortable silence, "What is it Asakaru?" she asked.

"I only brought her to fix her things. I didn't think she'd get invited to stay."

Ayame felt like she'd been hit, "But I thought we were becoming friends. You were being so nice to me." she said looking up at him, as he still had her in a protective embrace.

"I don't have any friends in this village." he said looking back down at her.

She cringed again at his cold words, and pulled away from his arms, "But...but I thought you liked me. You haven't said anything mean to me until now."

Matsuri smiled patiently, "Please forgive him. Asakaru is just protective of who comes into the house. We're not a popular family. But I insist. Will you please join us?" she asked.

Asakaru remained uncomfortably silent at his mother's urging. He went from the angry, cold-hearted boy that rejected girls cruelly, to a gentle boy at the side of his mother and father. As Ayame stands there, she can see the love he has for them. His eyes were soft and warm when he was near them. Not cold and calculating, like when he was in public. But as he watched her, his eyes were untrusting, and uncertain.

She bit her lip, "You don't like me." she said, fighting to not let her voice break.

"I didn't say that."

"But you don't want me here."

"..."

Ayame cringed. She felt the sting of his silence. Pain rised up in her heart. Asakaru, her brother, has pushed her away. She came all this way for him, and he has rejected her.

Tears filled up in her eyes, and she bowed to Asakaru's parents, "Thank you for your invitation, but...it doesn't seem I'm wanted here." she said, then she quickly grabbed the glass figures from Gaara's hands, and ran.

"Wait! I-I didn't mean-" Asakaru's voice called out, but she ran away before she could hear the rest.

 _I'm sorry Itachi! He approached me while I was making presents!_

 _It's fine._

 _Did I make the mission more complicated?_

 _No. Our only mission is to observe, and to get him to join us. We have no orders telling us to not approach him. Just continue as you were Ayame._

 _Okay..._

She was careful with speaking to Itachi. She didn't want him to worry over her. After they finished speaking, she found an ally to go hide in, and cried in it by herself. But not before she scraped her knee against a wall. Blood trickled down her leg from her knee as she folded into herself cried quietly.

Her bright butterflies burst out of her, and fluttered around her urgently, as if trying to ask her what was wrong. She was so excited. She wanted to meet him, and speak to him about many different things. But what can she do? She can't force herself on someone who doesn't know her. He has turned her away, and now she had nowhere else to go. What does she do? She doesn't want it to end like this.

As she cried into her arms and knees, her butterflies continued to flutter around her, worried, and confused at her tears. When she looked up, one landed on her face and she cracked into a giggle. It tickled.

"What a strange moment." she smiled through her tear-streaked face, "Being comforted by my own powers."

Seeing her smile, her butterflies floated around her, without the urgency they had moments before. "I don't understand. Are you a will of your own?" she asked them, "Are you my will? Am I your will? Are we separate? Like my two Daddies? Or are we one?" she asked them.

The butterflies flew away from her, and towards the edge of the ally, asking to be followed, "I don't want to leave the ally. If Itachi sees that I was crying, he'll worry."

Her butterflies danced in circles at the edge of the ally, insisting her, "Okay." she smiled, wiping her cheeks, "I'm coming!"

As she left her ally, she was welcomed with the bright afternoon sun shining down on her. Ayame's butterflies fluttered in a circle for a couple seconds, then began to fly away. She smiled and she chased after them, giggling and running until they arrived at the park she's played at before.

"You wanted me here?" she asked them.

No longer answering questions, her butterflies floated harmlessly around her as she stood at the entrance at the park.

Ayame sighed and went to go sit down on the swings, and slowly swung herself back and forth.

"I don't know what to do." she told them, "I want to stay, and talk with him more. But he doesn't want me here." she sniffed.

A butterfly landed on her nose, and she giggled softly, "You're right. I should cheer up. Daddy would be sad if he know that I was sad." she sighed.

As half an hour went by, her stomach growled, and she began to go hungry. As the crows surrounded her, she sighed. She should have accepted their invitation. The only food she had with her were food pills that Itachi had given her along with her new clothes. Her stomach growled again.

She ate her food pills in front of the crows and butterflies, and looked up at the sky, missing Yoichi and her parents. She'd bought a small bag of chips earlier. But when she opened it, the crows began to caw at her.

"You guys want some too?"

More cawing.

"Okay. But i don't have much to share. There isn't a lot in here."

The crows cawed at her again.

She fed them more than half her chips, then crumpled up the bag when it was all gone, "That's it. That's all I had Mr. Crows." she smiled.

They cawed at her, and she sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you guys are hungry. I'm hungry too, but I couldn't share my food pills with y-" she stopped, hearing footsteps behind her.

"I've been around the whole damn village looking for you." an angry voice called out.

Ayame spun around, and again, it was Asakaru, looking wild and out of breath, "You're a troublemaker. I came here looking for you earlier, but I couldn't find you. Just where the hell have you been?"

Ayame didn't even have time to react as he walked over with his long legs and grabbed her arm, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? How careless can you be? Were you not invited to lunch? If you knew you were going to be hungry, why did you refuse?"

Ayame didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet, "..."

Then, Asakaru looked away, his expression darkening, "Was it because of what I said?" he asked, loosening his grip on her arm.

"Huh?"

It seems like the only emotion Asakaru could feel around Ayame was guilt, because he felt it strongly now, "I hurt you." he said quietly, ashamed.

"No you didn't. You protected me from burning myself, and cutting myself on the glass."

"That's not what I meant. _I hurt you_. Look at you. I can tell you've been crying. It's because of me, isn't it?"

"..."

You're not from around here, so I'll make an acceptation."

"Just me? Why?"

Asakaru carefully pushed her to sit back on the swing, and crouched down in front of her, "I hate everyone else." he said, digging into his pocket.

"Everyone in the village?" she asked.

"Yes." he said, pulling out a band-aid.

"Why?"

Asakaru carefully placed the band-aid over Ayame's scrape on her knee, "That doesn't matter."

Ayame stood up from the swing, "Hey Asakaru. What is it you want?" she asked.

"What?"

"There must be something you want more than anything. More than anything in the world. Something you want so bad, you'd do anything for. For me, I just wanted to help. But what about you?"

"..."

"You want something."

"Why would that matter to you?"

"I've been watching you. I already knew you hated all the villagers because they fear Gaara, your father, and they didn't agree to the marriage with your mother. But even though everyone treats your parents coldly, they chase after you. They do that, because you're talented, good looking, graceful, and formal. But you put yourself through all that for your parents, didn't you? You didn't want to give anyone an excuse to hate your parents even more, so you suffered a lot to become the way you are now. Because of all your skills, manners, and cold attitude towards everyone, you've earned the nickname 'Cold Knight'. It isn't fair when they treat you like that. It must feel unforgivable and cruel. For them to accept you, but not your family. It's no wonder you're angry"

Asakaru eyes looked sad for a moment, only to vanish quickly with a flash of anger, "What's your point?"

Ayame looked deep into his eyes, "They treated us like that too, although I don't really remember too much of it."

He looked up, defensively, "Be quiet. How can someone like you know what it's like?"

The wind blew, and gently ruffled her long red hair against her cheeks. She looked up at the bright blue sky, "When I was about four, I remember peoople saying really mean things about Daddy. But I was told not to listen to gossip. And also, my father told me it was a normal reaction to fear of the nine-tails. That the thing that made Daddy and Mama and my friends the happiest was me smiling. So even when I find myself being sad, I always try to find something to smile about. And I think you should too."

"The nine-tailed fox? You're his daughter?"

Ayame smiled, "Yup! That's me!"

"What-"

"Shh. I'll answer all your questions later. But like I said before, I think you should smile."

"Me?"

Ayame smiled again, "Yes! I think your parents would be happier if you tried to smile more often. It'd make them happy to know that your happy. Don't you feel the same way?"

Asakaru frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Doesn't it make you happy, if your parents are happy?"

The wind picked up and his eyes widened at her words as she continued, "I came here looking for you, Asakaru. You communicated with a girl when you were ten, didn't you?"

He took a step back from her, "How the hell do you know about that? I never told anyone."

She took a step forward, "That was me."

"That's a damn lie. That girl died. _I felt it_ when she died."

Caught off guard, Ayame blurted out, "Died?" she asked curiously. But she's alive.

"When my communication cut off, the last thing I felt through our bond was panic and desperation. I could feel her fade away from me. Then, our connection went dead and I felt her vanish."

She shook her head, "No." she urged, "I was sealed. Daddy sealed me. He was worried my power would isolate me, like it did with him and your father too. He was trying to protect me."

His eyes searched hers desperately, trying to find any hint of a lie. He found none, and a strange kind of fear took over him, "It was you...?"

"Yes. I came here looking for you."

"Your father sealed you?"

Ayame nodded, "He was just trying to protect me."

"Some kind of protection. He's rejected a part of you."

She took a step back from the sting of his words, "No he didn't."

This time, Asakaru took a step foward, "I've been searching for you. I tried to reach out to you again and again all these years. Now I know why our bond was broken. You were taken from me. You were all I had, and you were taken from me. From yourself."

"Asakaru-"

"I felt something with you." he said, "I hate everyone here, but I didn't hate you. Now I know why. The connection between us opened back up again right in front of me, and I didnt recognize it because I haven't felt it in so long."

"I-"

"Where's your father?"

"What?"

"I'm going to punch him."

"What?! No!"

"Where the hell is he Ayame?! I'm going to kill him!"

"H-How do you know my name? I haven't told you."

"You told me years ago. You think I'd forget the name of the only person I had? Where the hell is your father?"

"Why?! Daddy didn't do anything wrong!"

Asakaru grabbed her arms, and shook her as his anger flared, "He took you from me! When everyone was isolating my mother and father, and I was all alone, you were there! I had you. I only had you! You meant everything to me! You made things better for me because you were all I had! And he took that away from me! I heard you Ayame! When the seal began to take effect, you were scared! You begged me to save you! You didn't want to let me go! And he ripped us apart!"

"Daddy didn't know! He didn't know what he was doing!"

His anger began to diminish, as tears filled up his eyes, "You were all I had Ayame...I didn't have anyone else except you...and you were taken away from me. You were scared and begged me to save you, and I failed you." he said letting her go.

"It's okay. You were just a child."

"So were you."

Ayame frowned. She didn't understand a part in his story, "What about Gaara and Mitsuri? You had them."

Asakaru shook his head, "How am I supposed to go to my parents? I was being isolated and outcasted because the village rejected my father and didn't approve of their marriage. Telling them I was sad would only hurt them. They'd only blame themselves. There was only one person I could talk to, and tha was you. But you were taken...you were taken." he said quietly as a tear rolled down his face.

She could feel herself almost cry too at his pain, but instead, she reached over and touched his cheek, "I'm sorry." she said, feeling guilty that she was happy all those years while he was lonely, and searching for her.

More tears rolled down his face as he reached up, and gently placed his hand over hers, "I missed you." he spoke gently.

Looking into his sparkling teal eyes, she found a whole new set of emotions. Sadness. Fear. Anxiety. But also relief. Peace. Love. Affection. At first Ayame was confused to find that emotion in his eyes. But she felt it too. Love already pooled at the center of her heart for this boy. And she felt relieved too. Finally, it seemed like he was healing after all these years.

"Come with me." she said.

"...Where?"

"You and I are siblings. You are my brother that I've come searching for. So come with me. We finally reunited. You'll never have to fear someone leaving you again. I'll be here. I'll always be right here."

Startled, he took a step back at her words, "How are we siblings?"

"Our Jinchuriki parents reproduced and made us. The demons were once one, and after they multiplied into nine, they had children. That's how we'd communicate when we were younger. We are the children our parents, as well as the demons inside them. We are natural born demons in human bodies. I am the daughter of Kurama, and you are the son of Shukaku. Don't you understand? We have the same DNA, Asakaru. DNA that matches one of siblings. We're not alone anymore. I'll always have you, and you'll always have me. I'm here now. It wasn't my choice to disappear from you before, but it is now, and I will never leave you again. So come with me, and stay in my life for as long as you can." she smiled to him, "Please?" she asked extending her hand to him, "I'm excited to begin where we left off. Aren't you?"

Asakaru looked at her outstreched hand. He almost jumped at her hand and pulled her in to wrap his arms around her little body. He felt the love and affection he felt towards his parents, and created a new bond of love for Ayame. His sister. His little sister. She's right in front of him. Someone he can protect with his own two hands. He's been alone and angry for so long. He's searched for her for years. He couldn't deny the connection he felt to her. He felt drawn to her the way she felt drawn to him. They'd both been watching each other. He already loved her so dearly, so protectivly. He had no doubt in his mind that she loved him in return. Because, she's right, isn't she? Looking into her red eyes and childlike smile, he knew she was right. But even so...he was no fool. He had to be careful. Even though they're connected, even though they love each other, hell, even though they're siblings, the truth is, he didn't truly know her.

"I can't trust you yet." he said, resisting the urge to take her hand anyway.

He could see Ayame's eyes wash over with pain at his rejection, "What do you mean?" she asked sadly retracting her hand away from him.

But he grabbed her hand before she could take it back completely, "Prove it. Prove it to me that you'll never betray me. Only then I'll join you." he demanded, pulling her in, and wrapping his arms around her, "And we'll never let anyone separate us again."

Pure happiness flooded through her as he held her in a tight hug. She was about to cry again, and she laughed at herself for her stupidity. Technically, just just met this boy today. And already she knew she loved him, and he loved her back in return. Her brother. The boy in her head was here. She hoped whatever request he had of her, it was a challenge. She couldn't ignore the guilt she felt over leaving him years ago. Of leaving him at a critical time in his life when he had no one else to turn to. But she would prove herself. She would make amends for what she has done. She'd do anything for this boy. She'd do anything for her brother.

, "Okay!" she smiled warmly, "Just tell me what to do...big brother."


	11. Chapter 11

_May I Itachi?_

 _It's your choice._

 _Buuuut what do you think?_

 _What I think doesn't matter._

 _Haha! Yes it does!_ Laughed Ayame through their telepathy.

 _..._

 _I am allied to you Itachi. You have to remember that whatever you say has a big impact on my actions! If you tell me not to do it, I have no choice but to obey!_

 _What did I tell you about that state of mind?_

Ayame laughed again, _Don't worry! I'm not calling myself your tool or weapon. We're friends now. I'll take your opinion seriously no matter what you say._

 _You're not asking for my opinion. You're asking for my permission._

 _Oh! Sorry! It's a habit. In that case, let me change my question! Should I?_

 _Whatever you chose, I will support you._

 _Really?_

 _Yes._

 _Yay! Okay! I will go inside the cave Itachi! Please watch me from the outside!_

 _Alright._

 _Thank you!_

 _..._

Itachi secretly hated what they agreed to. He wanted to deny Ayame's request to gather the dangerous herbs Asakaru had suggested. The land was unstable and the cave she had to go into could crush her at any moment, but he knew they were being watched, and he knew he couldn't protest. He would not risk her life, but he had no choice but to risk her safety.

Asakaru told Ayame to go into the unstable cave and search for rare herbs. The land around it was crumbling, and could collapse at any moment. His test wasn't whether she'd go in and risk her life. Asakaru already knew what she had done to find him, who she joined to search for him. No, his test was how dedicated she'd be. Whether she pulled through or not. If her promises were worthy of believing.

 _That_ was what he'd be testing.

As Asakaru began to follow her inside, Ayame stopped him, "It's okay! I'll go on my own from here."

He frowned, "You can't. It's not safe."

"I have to go by myself. If you come and help me, it's cheating."

"How is that cheating?"

Ayame shook her head, "I don't know. It just feels like I'm cheating. You can't come with me."

"Do you live in some type of magic fairytale world?" he asked, feeling edgy at Ayame's carefree attitude, "The cave is unstable and so is everything else around it."

"So?" she challenged.

" _So_ it's dangerous."

"The point of this is to prove that I can be trusted. How can you trust me if you hold my hand through it?"

"I-"

"You can't. That's why I have to do this by myself. You can't come. You have to stay here." insisted Ayame, showing him that she would not budge on this argument.

Asakaru couldn't deny that she had a point, "Fine." he gave in, "Go ahead. It must be difficult for you."

Ayame tilted her head, "What must be difficult?"

"To have no brain."

There was silence, then she burst out laughing, "I wouldn't know." she continued to laugh as she brushed off his insult.

"Of course you wouldn't. You have no damn brain."

"If I have no brain, then you have no heart."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." taunted Ayame.

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Shut up!" Asakaru shouted, then he glared at the ground, "You better be careful in there. I'll feel bad if something happens to you."

Ayame saluted him, "I'll do my best!"

"Will you be okay?"

"I don't know."

"I could still-"

"No! I'm going inside alone. I don't need you." she said walking away.

Ayame's blunt words stung him, "I'll drag you out by the hair if I have to go in and save you."

Ayame tried not to smile as she continued to walk to the cave, "Yank my hair and I'll make sure you don't have any hands to ever touch me with again."

Asakaru froze in silence, then chuckled as his sister disappeared into the darkness of the cave. She was enjoying fighting with him, just as he was with her. He was glad to see that she's missed him maybe as much as he missed her. Watching her go inside without him made him feel a little panicked though. He fought back the instinct to go run in after her anyway to make sure she's safe. She'll be okay. They're just herbs. She'll be fine. She'll be right back.

Itachi frowned from a distance away as he watched them secretly. She spoke to Asakaru differently than she spoke to anyone else. Was the girl changing already? Has the power corrupted her already? Had he tainted an innocent child? No...no, that wasn't it. She is settling into her awakened power. And she's missed her brother. Her attitude was beginning to shift and change. Itachi hoped it was for the better.

During her search in the dark cave, there were problems. First of all, she didn't know the layout. The inside of the cave was a labyrinth, so she didn't know where to find the herbs.

She sighed, "He did this on purpose." she mumbled into the dark cave.

Something moved and Ayame stopped, "Huh?"

Something shot at her at high speed, and she jumped out of the way in time, "Ah!" she yelped.

Suddenly, her sunlight butterflies burst out her to lighten up the cave. They were protecting her. It seems either she had no control over it yet, or maybe her powers were actually alive. When she looked to see what had attacked her, she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up.

It looked like a human, but not human. She saw blotchy skin, four moldy arms, one broken leg, one eye where it's stomach should be, and a pair of lips spitting something out at her. It was looking at her with it's one eye. And she realized it was attacking her.

Ayame was frozen. This thing looked like it was taken from corpses and shoved together. Where did it come from? Then, when she saw the creature crawl and a terrifyingly disturbing way, she realized it was crawling towards her. And slowly. Waiting.

"Wh-What the-ah!" she shouted as it spat at her again.

She jumped away and looked just in time to see the rock covered with a slimy purple liquid. To immobilize it's enemy? Suddenly, she was able to smell something foul in the air. Very foul. In fact, it smelled so bad, it burned her nose and throat. She covered her nose and began to step away from the creature slowly. _What is that?_

It began to inch closer to her, and Ayame backed away, "Wh-What are you?" she asked, her eyes tearing up with the smell it was giving off.

It crawled closer and closer as it dragged it's broken leg behind it, and the way it moved filled Ayame with terror, "What are you-" coughing. She began to choke on the air she was breathing in. _Breathe_. _Breathe._ But she could not. The creature has poisoned the air.

With her tearing eyes and sudden coughing fit, she tried to look at it again as it crawled closer to her. _Pores_. She saw gross pores on it's body. Big ones leaking out a gas. What is that? _What is that?_ She needed to get away. She needed to run. So she jumped farther away from it. Wrong move. It's slow crawling suddenly turned into a terrifying run as it chased after her.

 _Run_. She told herself. And so she did. She sprinted deeper into the cave, and surprisingly, it didn't chase after her. _I wonder why?_ But as long as she got away from it somehow, nothing else mattered. As she distanced herself from it, her coughing calmed down, and she was able to breathe a little easier. Herbs. Herbs.

 _If I were a group of herbs, where would I hide?_

She didn't need to ask long. She found them quickly hidden between rocks and near the wall of the cave. When she was satisfied with her handful of herbs, she became nervous. It's back there. That thing. It knew she'd trap herself inside. It was waiting for her. Is that why it didn't chase after her? Because it knew she'd return?

She jumped when she heard something snapping behind her. The snapping got closer, and she realized it wasn't really a snapping sound, it was something cracking. Finally, when she turned around, and there it was. That cracking sound was the creature, breaking it's own bones. Bending it's arms in angry and disturbing ways as it inched towards her, pushing her further and further into the dead end of the cave.

It gave out a horrible roar, then lunged for her at alarming speed.

Ayame's scream came loudly from deep within the cave. Hearing her scream, Asakaru froze. His blood draining from his face. Then, he acted. He sprinted into the cave, and ran until he got closer to the sound of her fighting.

"Ayame!" he shouted, but there was nothing. Just moving.

He ran faster, and the closer he got to her, the more bright butterflies would appear. They fluttered quickly, and urgently around him. He could hear them. They were urging him to hurry. To rush to Ayame. They followed him, and also lead him to where she was.

"Ayame!"

"Asakaru!" she coughed, "What is that?!"

"Ayame! Are you-"

"Stop!" she coughed again, "D-Don't get any closer! It has p-pores on it's body to leak out poison!"

"D-Don't get any closer!" repeated the creature with an almost perfect imitation of Ayame, "It has p-pores on it's body to leak out poison!"

Asakaru's eyes widened in terror as it repeated her and itched closer to Ayame, unaware of the fear it impacted on him.

"I don't sound like that!" argued Ayame through her watery eyes and coughing fit.

Asakaru quickly threw his ninja stars at it, but the creature ignored the attack. Even as it's body was pierced with his weapons. Suddenly, it broke out into a scream. Ayame's scream from earlier.

Ayame covered her ears as the scream increased in it's volume. Louder and louder. She was poisoned. She was losing the ability to move quickly, and she could feel the cave above her begin to groan and shift. She had to do something, and fast.

"We have to go." said Asakaru.

Although Ayame was coughing and poisoned, she managed to reply sarcastically to her brother, "Obviously."

Asakaru glared at his sister, "This is _not_ the time to be a smartass Ayame."

But Ayame shrugged, "I was actually thinking of staying here. I thought that might be a fun thing to do." she smiled, "Actually, would you like some tea? Maybe some coffee?"

"Ayame!"

She bit her lip and tried to think of a distraction. So she did the only thing she was able to do so far with her powers. She called her butterflies to her, and multiplied them as much as her powers allowed her to. Then Ayame spiked up the temperature and brightness of her butterflies until her head exploded in pain. Her butterflies obeyed every command as Ayame opened her arms, and sent her burning and bright butterflies to the creature, aware that she too, was glowing just as bright as they were.

It roared as it felt the burn and blindness of her butterflies. Her knees buckled, but she forced herself to stay balanced on her feet as she kept her concentration on her butterflies. Amplifying the temperature, and the brightness higher and higher. Her head felt like it was being crushed, and her body felt like it was being skinned. Ayame squeezed her eyes shut to try to block out the pain that kept increasing. She didn't know her limits, and she was using her powers blindly. Which is bad.

She realized that she was on the verge of collapsing. Then she felt her brother's arm around her waist, forcing her up, trying to drag her away to escape.

 _Ayame._

 _Itachi! I don't know what to do._

 _Increase the temperature, and the light._

 _I-I can't. If I do that-_

 _Your powers will overload and you'll lose consciousness._

 _Itachi please. I don't want to._

 _We have to extract the poison you inhaled. You don't want to be conscious for that. Hurry. You don't have much time._

Ayame swallowed, _Itachi I'm afraid. I don't want to lose consciousness. I'm scared._

 _You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it._

 _Okay..._

 _Do it._

Ayame bit her lip, and spiked up her light and heat up dramatically. She has lit herself up like the sun. Asakaru swore and let her go quickly, as if she burnt him. She pushed herself to concentrate harder. The pain and dizziness increased as dramatically too. Her body was being ripped apart. Muscle by muscle as her mind screamed at her to stop. But she obeyed Itachi, spiking up her power higher and higher until her light finally reached it's peak.

Anyone who didn't have the common sense to close their eyes would've been blinded at the peak of her abilities. The blinding light filled the cave and burst out of the cave. But it only lasted for about twenty seconds. Then, the light receded back to Ayame too quickly. The second the light crashed into her, her knees hit the rocks. She lost consciousness before her body even hit the ground.

"Hey! Ayame!" shouted Asakaru.

Itachi appeared in front of him, and picked up Ayame's limp body, "She's alright. She's collapsed is due to exhaustion." Which was a lie. Ayame has damaged the inside of her body all due to his command.

Asakaru glared at the sudden stranger, "You must take me for a fool."

"..."

"This cave nullifies chakara. _Our_ kind of chakara. How the was she able to use it in here? And what was that creature?"

Itachi didn't answer. He was angry. Angry at no one in particular, that Ayame was hurt. He could not blame the boy. The child didn't know what his test would bring. He could not blame himself. If they're being watched, then there's nothing he could do. He had no choice but to push Ayame into damaging herself in order to keep their spying a secret. But it didn't matter. He was angry. Angry at the outcome with Ayame unconscious, and damaged in his arms.

"You're part of the Akatsuki."

"..."

"What does the Akatsuki want with my sister?"

No answer.

Asakaru glared at him angrily, "How long has she been awake spying on me?"

"Fourty-nine hours." he said, as he saw that she was still clutching on to the herbs, even in her unconscious state, "Take them." he told Asakaru, "It's what you wanted."

Guilt crashed into him like a violent wave, "I didn't know this would happen."

"Were your herbs worth it?" Itachi snapped.

"I-I didn't know that thing would be in there."

"The poison is spreading quickly all over her body." Itachi said, looking down at Ayame in his arms. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

He laid her down, and began treating her carefully. Making sure he didn't handle her too roughly, he extracted the poison from her body and made sure she wouldn't wake up for three days. Three days just to make sure Ayame didn't have to feel the pain of the poison leaving her body.

"Let me help."

"You've done enough."

Asakaru winced, "Will she be okay?"

"Ayame will survive today's attack." he said, finishing the poison treatment, then scooped her back up, and began walking again.

"She's still unconscious."

"She is recovering."

"The poison was the only damage. She's not hurt anywhere else?"

Itachi looked at the boy. Does he know? "She has no threatening injuries."

He looked suspiciously at Itachi, "You say that, but I can see her dress is ripped up. And I can see scratches on her legs. And her cuts and bruises."

"Those injuries are not life threatening."

"Give her to me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll endanger her." said Itachi, aware of his unfair anger peeking through.

Asakaru winced again, "What are you talking about? I'd never do that."

"You did it today."

He stopped walking, "You're part of the Akatsuki. You two can't be seen together or she will be compromised." he said with no emotion in his voice, "And I don't care what the consequences are, if you try to keep me away from my sister, I will fight you." he glared at Itachi, with dangerous fury in his eyes, "You'll have to kill me to stay away."

Itachi turned away, "Come with me." he said, "When we're close enough, you can take her home."

As they made their way back to the Hidden Leaf, Itachi handed Ayame over to Asakaru, "I'm going." he said, turning his back on Itachi.

"Not yet." he said.

"What is it? Is there something else I need to know?" he asked impatiently.

Itachi gently touched Ayame's forehead, and released the jutsu on her appearance, revealing her long light blonde wavy hair, and her white dress, "Now."

Asakaru's eyes widened, "Is this how she really looks like?"

But Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he had Asakaru follow him to the school Ayame is supposedly attending. He gave Asakaru instructions on what to do next, and very brief explanation of things he should know before he vanished.

"Reckless." muttered Asakaru.

He couldn't help but look at her legs when her dress shifted higher to her thigh as he carried her home. She had scratches and cuts because of his stupid loyalty test. And she collapsed because she was forced to push herself too hard in order because of strange creature. Itachi had lied to him about her condition, but he did not know to what extent. Asakaru couldn't help but feel regret for what he's done.

The girl he was holding in his arms really is his sister. His _little_ sister. And this is what he's done to her on their first encounter. Scratches, bruises, and cuts. With the guilt on his mind, he felt gratitude at the same time. He can't protect his parents. They've protected him instead. Although he wants to protect his parents, he's just not strong enough. But he can protect her. Yes. He is strong enough to protect the small girl in his arms. Finally, he can protect someone. With all his heart. And she was here. She was finally here.

"Ayame!"

Asakaru looked up, and saw a dark haired boy running his way, "Ayame?" he asked his sleeping sister, "I see. That's your name."

The dark haired boy met him, "What happened to her?" he asked almost angrily.

"She collapsed during training." lied Asakaru. The lie Itachi told him to tell.

"What kind of training was she doing?"

Not interested in conversation, Asakaru walked past him, "I'm at no liberty to tell you anything. If you're going to talk to someone, go talk to someone else. I have no interest in speaking with you."

Yoichi grabbed Asakaru's grey hoodie, "Don't walk away from me. She's _my_ friend and she's injured. Give her to me."

Asakaru glared coldly at Yoichi, angry that he was being held back from taking Ayame home, "It's my mission to take her home. I won't be handing her over. If you're that curious, ask her for details yourself when she wakes up. I have no reason to answer you. Right now, you're just in my way."

Although his face remained calm, Asakaru could see the pure anger behind his eyes, "I'll show you were she lives. Once we're at her house, you'll give her to me. Your mission is to take her home, not enter her house. After all, you're nothing but an outsider." he said.

"I'm not an outsider."

Yoichi looked at him suspiciously, "Then who are you?" he asked.

Asakaru stared straight ahead as they walked, "I'm her new partner."

"Ngh." Ayame groaned when she woke up. To her surprise, she was in her own room, "Why am I...?"

"Ayame."

She sat up to find Yoichi by her side, "Yoichi? What are you doing here?"

He reached over, and touched her forehead, "No fever. How do you feel?"

Ayame smiled at him, "Were you worried about me Yoichi?"

"That's all I've been doing these past few days with you it seems."

Ayame blinked, "Days?"

Yoichi looked at her, "You've been asleep for three and a half days. The boy who brought you here told me that it was due to exhaustion. He even said he was your new partner." then he frowned, "You also have injuries. Ayame, what's been going on in that school? I was told they were from training, but you have to tell me. What are they doing to you over there?"

Ayame ignored his question and instead, smiled at him, "Hey Yoichi. Let's go on a date."

"Huh?"

He leaned away as she leaned closer to his face, "You haven't done anything to me since that night on the grass."

Yoichi's eyes widened, then he turned away from her, "That was-"

"Can't you kiss me again?" she asked, relieved to have distracted him from his prying questions.

He stood up, "What are you talking about? _You_ kissed _me_."

Ayame hopped off her bed, and laughed at him, "It's not like you stopped me though. In the heat of the moment, you even held me."

"I..."

"Then how about holding hands?" she suggested as she took a step closer, "We can do that too. Anything as long as I'm with you."

He took a step back, "How can you be like this right after waking up? For three days?"

She shrugged, glancing out the window for crows, "It's because you're all I ever think about."

"You need to concentrate on things other than me."

"Come on." she urged, "I've been working really hard at my new school. I just want your attention."

She needed this. She needed to distract him from asking for more information. If she wanted to distract him further, she'll need to get physical. Although she didn't want to, she would do it for the sake of her secrecy.

"What are you talking about? That's all I've been giving you. How can I not give you attention when you're fainting and acting this way?"

Ayame smiled, "You make me act this way."

Yoichi frowned, "Are you really okay? Is nothing going on in that new school?"

She bit her lip, "I've made new friends, and I'm working really hard. I've really missed you. How do you expect me to act when you only look at me if there's something wrong with me? Do I have to faint for you to look at me? I wouldn't have to be so reckless if you'd just make some time for me."

Yoichi glared at her, "Is that a joke? What do you want? And why do you always have to make everything about me? I'm always at the center of your damn world."

Ayame sat carefully on her window sill, exposing her thigh to him in order to throw him off, "I want to be useful. I want the reassurance that if something goes wrong, at least I'll know I did everything I could to help. I won't have to feel guilty over doing nothing anymore."

Anger began to swell in Yoichi. She _just_ regained consciousness while Yoichi was terrified for those three days, and the firs thing she talks about is going into battle? "I understand you wanting to get out of Naruto's protection. But you have no mission experience. I don't think you should go into battle anytime soon."

She frowned, "I'm going to make myself useful. And I don't need your permission." she told him.

Yoichi looked away, "You'll never be your father." he said coldly.

Ayame cringed. A slap. That's what those words felt like. A cold hard slap across the face. "I'm not planning to be some sort of hero, like Daddy, but I'm through doing nothing. I'm not planning to be on the sidelines anymore." she said quietly, regretting talking to him about it, "You were my priority for a little while too." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I wanted you to love me. That's all I wanted a little while ago. I still kind of do. But it's not all I want anymore. I have a few other goals in mind."

There was a silence, then Yoichi slowly began to stroke her hair, "You don't really need anything else except your family okay? I know you want to fight. But first you need experience. You can't jump into the middle of a battlefield without knowing what to do."

Anger built up in her heart. She wanted to kick Yoichi out of her room, to slam the door behind him and call Itachi and her brother to take her away. Yoichi doesn't understand. Her father is beginning to brainwash Yoichi too. She was getting sick of it. So sick of it. She didn't need to be protected. She didn't need it. She didn't want it. _Shut up! Go away!_ She wanted to shout. _You're making me go crazy!_

But Yoichi remained here, looking at her with an expression mixed with anger and worry. He was trying to tell her to stay put. To let Naruto coddle her, pamper her, while others died in the war. Her mother wasn't much help either. Although she fought with Naruto over her freedom, Sakura, deep down, wanted to keep Ayame safe. But she's broken out, and they can't stop her. She'll never let anyone drag her down again. Not Yoichi, and not even her father.

Ayame faked a smile up at him, "You know, I've made friends with two guys. They're really nice. But sometimes, I still think of you." she said, attempting to reduce the angry tension between them.

"Two of them?"

She nodded happily, already forgetting her anger, "One of them approached me, and I approached the other one."

Asakaru. Where was he now? Will he come for her? If Ayame wanted to go looking for her brother, she'd need to get up, and find a way for Yoichi to leave her room. Which is almost impossible. He'd force her to stay in bed until he was convinced of her recovery. Maybe she'd tell Yoichi she wanted to sleep more. Asakaru, where are you?

Yoichi frowned, "Why would you do that?"

Ayame shrugged, "I don't know. He seemed sad all alone. It wasn't easy though. He doesn't really like people. When I asked him to become my partner, he denied me at first. He didn't trust me. But he's finally accepted me because he was the one who carried me all the way home. I just hope he didn't join me because he felt guilty about what happened."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Ayame frowned, "Well, he needed help with something he couldn't do on his own. And I ended up using all my chakara. I think that's why I fainted."

Yoichi pulled his hand out of her hair, "I see."

"Yoichi? What's wrong?"

"Do you plan on making any more _friends_?"

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Ayame. It's me." called out the voice.

Ayame turned around, "Asakaru!" she cheered momentarily distracted, "It's open! Come in!"

"Congratulations on making new friends Ayame." said Yoichi, "You've even managed to feel comfortable enough to invite him into your room while your parents are out."

She felt the sting of his comment, and she looked at him in confusion, "What-"

But the door opened, and Asakaru came in, "Yo." he said leaning against the door frame.

Her feelings of being stung by Yoichi's words vanished by Asakaru's presence, "Asakaru!" she cheered, running up to him, "What are you doing here? Did our teacher send you?" she asked, trying not to gush to her brother.

"No."

Ayame smiled warmly at him, "Are you here just to see me?"

Asakaru returned her smile, "Something like that." he said reaching over to touch her head, "I was worried about you."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Why are you surprised?"

Ayame threw her arms around Asakaru, "I'm glad you came! I was thinking I might have to go look for you!"

Asakaru stiffened, but then wrapped his arms around Ayame, and caught her scent of marshmallows and vanilla, "For me? In your condition?"

She looked up, "Yup!"

"It was my turn to come to you this time." he said, letting her go.

"I'm so happy you're here! I have so much to tell you!" she laughed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Not here, Ayame. Come on. Our teacher is waiting for us at the school."

"There's no school today." Yoichi said coldly, more anger boiling in him as he sees how familiar they act with each other.

Ayame looked at him, worried. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? But then Asakaru took a step closer to Ayame, "You're that guy from the other day." then he turned to Ayame, "Who is he? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

Ayame smiled, "He's not my boyfriend. I've been in love with him for years though."

Asakaru smiled at Yoichi, "I wonder why. You could do better."

Yoichi smiled darkly, "You're one to talk. Ayame, why'd you pick a partner like him? He's useless. Isn't he the reason you're injured? The one that made you lose consciousness for a few days?"

Asakaru didn't make a show of it, but that comment hit him deep, but he ignored it and turned back to Ayame, "Our teacher told me you wanted to learn how to dance. I came to get you for that."

Ayame's eyes brightened, "Really? You'll teach me?"

That's when Asakaru shot Yoichi a smile, "That's why I'm here. You ready?"

Joy filled Ayame, "Y-Yes! Yes! I'm coming!"

"But are you sure you've recovered?"

"Yes I am. I just woke up about ten minutes ago actually."

"I can wait."

"No I feel great! Please, I want to begin as soon as I can!"

Asakaru eyed her for a moment before he agreed, "Alright. Let's go."

He left, and Ayame began to follow after him until Yoichi spoke up, "Enjoy your time together. I hope you two have fun." he said.

She felt his words strike her again, and she stopped again to look at him confusingly. She didn't understand what was going on. She could tell the two boys didn't like each other, but she couldn't understand why Yoichi's words had a sting to them all of a sudden. She hadn't done anything to him, and she thought she got rid of the tension between them.

But before she could say anything, Asakaru pulled her arm, "Let's go." he said.

When Ayame turned her attention back to Asakaru, he stopped, and touched her hair, studying her blonde strands as they curled at the bottom, "Actually, there are a few things I want to do."

That's when Yoichi grabbed Asakaru's arm and threw it back aggressively, "Don't touch her like that." he snapped.

Ayame blinked, and tilted her head in confusion, "Do with me? Like what?"

"Let's just hurry up and go." he said, then Asakaru turned to a jealous Yoichi, "Pick her up in five hours at Heaven's Gold Gate."

"Why would I listen to you?"

Asakaru smiled, "You'd be fine with leaving her alone with me? At night?"

"I can walk home by myself." said Ayame.

"..."

"If you insist, I guess I wouldn't mind taking care of her while-"

"Fine."

Asakaru turned to his sister, "Alright, let's go." he said grabbing her hand, and leading her out.

Ayame turned back to look at him, "Yoichi-"

"Don't bother. You don't owe me any explanations." he said coldly.

Asakaru yanked her and neither of them spoke a word until they reached the corner of the street, "Don't let his attitude bother you." he finally said.

Ayame frowned, "But he's acting so strange. He's angry at me. I haven't done anything." she pouted.

He smiled, "Yes you have."

Her frown deepened, "No I didn't. What did I do?"

Asakaru chuckled, "I'd be angry too if the girl I liked told me she loved me constantly, then suddenly gave her attention to another man."

"But..."

"He probably feels like he's being cheated on."

"That's impossible! I can never feel that way about anyone except Yoichi!"

"I know."

Ayame bit her lip, "You were trying to provoke him." she accused.

"A little."

"Why?"

He stopped pulling on her arm, and they stood in silence in the middle of a street, "I spoke to the Akatsuki."

"You did?"

"I'm your partner now. I told them my condition was that I stay with you, since I just recently discovered we're related. And they said that if I were to stay with you, that I must also stay with Itachi. He was the one you have chosen, isn't he? I'm curious, why him?"

His bright teal eyes dug deep into her, as she looked away to think of her answer, "He seemed-"

Asakaru gently placed his fingers under Ayame's chin, and raised it until she met his gaze, "Look at me when you're talking. It's impolite to glance around while speaking to someone." then he slipped both hands into his hoodie pockets, "Now, why Itachi? I've heard you've clung to him pretty tightly."

"He seemed sad." she said.

Her brother sighed, "That's all? You've clung yourself to a man all due to pity?"

"He seemed sad." she said again, "And he's suffering. My choice wasn't out of pity. He needed someone. He was alone with nothing but his memories."

"Did you need him too?"

"Huh?"

"Were you lonely before he came to find you?"

Ayame looked down and picked at her nails, "No. Of course not. It would be ungrateful of me to think of myself that way. Nothing I feel will ever compare to what my father went through. I'm never truly alone. After all, I have my parents who love me, and Yoichi and Satchiko. I have people who are there for me if I fall apart. I'm lucky." she said, "Not everyone can say that. Itachi can't say that. He saved our village and his younger brother. Do you know the price he had to pay for that? Danzo manipulated him and gave him no choice but to slaughter his people. He gave up everything for our village and his brother. And you know what? He was branded a traitor with a target on his back, and he has to harbor the hatred of his brother. Itachi has never once complained, or felt sorry for himself. He has a good heart. So I will be that person for him. I promised to help him with anything if he ever needs me."

"No."

She looked up, "Why not?" she demanded.

"He's a grown man Ayame. He doesn't need you."

"Yes he-"

"He's been protecting himself since before we were born. Since before our fathers were born. He doesn't need a thirteen year old trying to defend him."

Ayame's anger slipped out of her, cracking the sidewalk under them. Asakaru looked at his little sister and he saw her eyes were blazing yellow. He's made her angry, but he doesn't completely understand what it is she wanted.

"Do you think I'm powerless? Do you think I'm some delicate princess in need of coddling? I've had enough of that!" she snapped, her angry power flaming out of her body, "I've been awakened just a few days ago, and my power has tripled in strength, and it's _still_ increasing. If I've calculated correctly, I will have surpassed Itachi and the others by two more days. I don't need your permission for anything. I want to protect him. When he has no one else, I will stand by him no matter what you say! I told him I'd be his friend and I mean it. That man has been through enough Asakaru, and I won't let him continue to give himself away piece by piece."

Her brother grabbed her cheeks, and pressed his forehead on hers, causing her angry abilities to slowly return to her body, "You still have a lot to learn. You may surpass them in two more days, but that won't mean shit if you can't control it."

"Asakaru-"

"You want to protect him. I understand you. I'm on your side no matter what Ayame. Whether you're right or wrong, I'm with you."

Ayame looked into her brother's sparkling eyes, and she saw the beautiful truth in them, "Thank you." she whispered, "I don't think anyone has ever told me that before."

"Is there anything else I need to know? There better be no secrets from me." he warned.

"I've sworn my loyalty to him."

Asakaru frowned, "You've sworn yourself to him?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Yes."

"You've given him your consent to be his slave." he said angrily, "And he accepted?"

"I-"

"God damn it Ayame! There's a difference between protecting, and letting him _own_ you."

"No. No, it isn't like that-"

"Then how is it Ayame?! Explain it to me, because it sounds to me like you've given yourself away to a man like you're a piece of cheap furniture!"

Ayame cringed. She could fight with Yoichi, but she did _not_ want to fight with her brother. "Please just listen to me." she said quietly.

When Asakaru glared at her, she continued, "I did not swear myself to him in the way you're thinking. I didn't swear my body or my soul. I swore my loyalty. I was so desperate for an excuse at the time, any excuse really to use my abilities that I was willing to even refer to myself as a weapon. I was even excited to be Itachi's weapon. But he got angry at me. He told me that he would refuse to allow anyone to stand by his side with a cheap dignity. He said he didn't see me as a weapon, and if I continued to refer to myself as such, he'd toss me aside. And he was right. I should've had more dignity than that. And now I do. That's why I'm here to save him. Even after all he's been though, he's still tries to protect those he can. I may not be able to erase what's been done to him, but I can prevent anything from happening to him again."

"..."

Ayame gently reached up to touch his face, "So you see, Itachi has suffered enough. I plan to release him somehow. Will you help me?"

"How can you ask me that? I don't know any of those men." he said angrily, but then he sighed, and reached up to touch his sister's hand over his, "But I do trust you. I swear to you, that I will protect him along with you. I'm on your side."

She smiled, "You know, the only reason I was able to meet you was because getting you to join us was my first mission."

"I know. I was told."

"What else were you told?" she asked.

Asakaru finally smiled gently at her again, and grabbed her hand to begin walking, "A few things. The man named Hidan told me you were in love with some boy. And Kisame, the fish guy, told me that it was unrequieted love. That you were being nothing but a blood sucking parasite."

"That's mean!"

He laughed, "Yeah. I met Yoichi when I was carrying you over to your house. You were unconscious and he demanded I hand you over. He didn't even trust me to take you home. Although I think I would've reacted the same way."

Ayame smiled happily, "Isn't he cute when he gets worried about me?"

"Though, I don't think your love is unrequited. Because you're helping the Akatsuki now, they're doing little things here and there to push you and Yoichi closer together. Including using me to make him feel jealous."

" _Really?"_ asked Ayame in amazement, "I would've never expected the Akatsuki to care about my personal life at all. They don't pry into anyone else's personal life!"

Asakaru smiled, "Well, you're just a child, and to be honest, I think they're enjoying this a little. I think they all secretly like watching over a young girl, and helping to fix all her trivial problems."

"Trivial?"

"Yes. Compared to all the blood, war, violence, corruption, and betrayal, I would imagine it'd feel refreshing helping a girl with picking clothes and dancing and her love life. Not to mention training you. Hasn't it just been a few days since you joined?"

Ayame smiled at him, "Yes sir! I think it's been a little over a week!"

He gave her a gentle smile, "I see. I guess you're just easy to get attached to."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyway," Asakaru said changing the subject, "Sasori seems like another tragic story. Would you have sworn your loyalty to him if you met him first?"

Ayame frowned, "I don't think Sasori has what Itachi does. But if met him first, and he asked me to never betray him, I would've promised him."

"And what about Pain?"

"Him too."

"Oh by the way, the Akatsuki wanted to witness your dance lesson." he said arriving at the Golden Gates.

"They're interested?"

"It would appear so." he said as they passed the gate, and began to enter the building.

"Will I have different dance partners?"

"If they want to. Although I don't believe most of them know how to dance."

Ayame burst out laughing, "Can you imagine Kisame or Kakuzu dancing?"

"I would imagine Zetsu wouldn't be that well of a dancer either."

She suddenly hugged Asakaru's arm, "I'm so glad I met you big brother. I feel like I've known you for a long time already!" she said.

Asakaru smiled at her, "So do I."

"I wonder if we have any other siblings out there. What do you think?"

Asakaru frowned, "I don't know. The Akatsuki is planning on finding out."

"I hope we meet them soon."

"Are there any specific dances you'd like to learn? I have one in mind for now. Although it's simply for social events. I'm going to teach you how to play instruments as well. I've heard from Itachi that you're an easy learner, and you catch up on things quickly. But you must know Ayame, I won't be a lenient teacher." he warned.

Ayame smiled happily at him, "Isn't it strange? This connection. It's the fact that we are the children of our parents that brings us together. Like family. I already love you. And I can tell you already love me even though we met a few days ago. I wonder if it's just our natural instinct."

Asakaru smiled and ruffled her hair, "I do love you. It didn't take long for me to feel this way. It may be instinct, but it doesn't matter to me as long as we're together." he said as he bent forward and kissed her temple.

Ayame giggled, "That tickles!"

"Hey! You guys took forever! Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

Asakaru and Ayame both looked up, "Whoa." said Asakaru.

 _All_ of the Akatsuki members were waiting for them at the front door, "Wh-What are you guys doing here?!" panicked Ayame, she let go of her brother's arms and began to push as many members as she could in through the front doors of the school, "Get in! Get in!"

"Hey!" protested Deidara.

"Why're you freakin' out kid?" asked Hidan.

"Yeah!" joined in Kisame, "We just wanted to see you screw up!"

"How can you show your faces in the village in broad daylight? What's wrong with you all? You could all be captured!"

"You're worried for us?" asked Kakuzu.

"You don't need to worry about that." said Pain, "We have a barrier around the school that conceals us. We are not visible beyond the gates."

Ayame stopped pushing, "Wait. So that means..."

"It appears as if we're speaking to the air from the outside." finished Asakaru.

Ayame laughed, and relaxed, "That's so cool! Can you guys teach me how to construct a barrier like that?"

"I'm sure Itachi and Asakaru will train you on whatever it is you wish to learn." said Pain.

"Will you Itachi?" asked Ayame, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

But before Itachi could answer, Hidan spoke up, "Enough talking already! I want to see how the kid does with her dancing lesson. Who wants to bet me that she falls the first twenty seconds?" he laughed.

"Hey!" argued Ayame.

"I bet she falls the first _ten_ seconds!" added Deidara.

"Not yet. She needs a dress." said Asakaru.

"Why? It's not like she can impress us with that underdeveloped body." snickered Kisame, "Look at her. She might as well be a walking talking cardboard box."

"Th-That's so mean!"

Asakaru pulled his sister into a sideways hug, "As if I'd let my little sister dress so lewdly in front of you old men. She needs a dress because when she dances, she most likely won't be dancing in her shorts and a tank top."

Ayame smiled up at him, "So big brother, what will I be learning today? It's afternoon, so you have plenty of time to teach me complicated dance moves. We have five hours! And I will do my best!" she cheered.

Asakaru patted her head, "I know you will. Kakuzu, do you have the dress I asked for?"

"It's inside." he replied.

Her brother smiled at her, "Then lets get started."


	12. Chapter 12

Asakaru wasn't joking when he had said he wasn't going to be an easy teacher. And it was difficult to dance in a sparkly white gown. He corrected Ayame on the smallest things. Raise her elbow two inches higher. Keep her chin parallel to the floor. Take a four inch step, not a six inch step. Raise her shoulders. No, not like that. Don't slouch. Stand up straight. Not like that. Too stiff. Relax. Not too relaxed. Don't dance robotically. Don't dance too loosely either. It was hours of correction after correction.

It was very overwhelminig at the beginning, and all the members of the Akatsuki laughed at her at times, and cheered her on with their sarcastic remarks and their own suggestions. But with a few hours, she began to get used to it, and it even became enjoyable. They even began clapping for her when she would dance a whole song without messing up, cheering her on more supportively than watching her for entertainment.

"I did it!" she shouted when she finally completed ten songs without any mistakes, "I did it! I did it!" she cheered over and over again.

She was rewarded with hugs, hair ruffling, and back patting by everyone. Her brother kissed her cheek deeply, squishing her cheek playfully, "Good job."

Ayame giggled, "Stop it! That tickles!"

But he kept kissing her cheek, making her continuous giggles echo through the entire gym, "I'm proud of you." he praised her, "I know it wasn't easy."

Ayame felt so much love in her, she hugged her brother, "I only did well because you taught me well." she gushed, "What will I learn next?"

"The next dance comes from a different country. It's called Ballet. And you're going to have to show me how flexible you are before I can start teaching you. Change out of your gown, and put on the clothes I set out for you. And give me your hair ties too."

"My hair ties? Why?"

"Because when you come out, I'm going to put your hair up."

Ayame smiled brightly, "Really? You will? Okay! I'll be very quick!" she said running off into the bathroom.

Ayame put on a pink once piece with a frilly little skirt, white tights, and pink shoes with ribbons. When she went out, her brother came over to pull her hair together into a bun. She enjoyed it so much, with every stroke of his fingers though her hair, she couldn't help but feel tender happiness. She used to love it when her father did her hair. But this time, it was her brother doing it, and she loved it so much. Even with some of the Akatsuki members arguing with him.

"You're doing it wrong!" fought Deidara.

"Hey hey, is her hair supposed to twist like that?" asked Hidan.

"Let me do it!" demanded Kisame.

"No, you'll probably make her look like a unicorn." said Zetsu.

"Shut up you stupid flower." he argued.

"Hey you missed a spot." said Kakuzu.

Even with Asakaru getting irritated with them, she couldn't help but laugh and giggle. She has never felt companionship like this before, and it brought her so much joy as she looked around and saw everyone around her, smiling and laughing and teasing each other. It seemed as if her happiness kept increasing more and more ever since she joined the Akatsuki.

When her hair was done, Ayame did whatever stretches Asakaru instructed her to do. And it seemed that she was very flexible. In fact, unnaturally flexible.

"Why are you advanced in flexibility?"

Ayame laughed, knowing Asakaru was concerned, "I had nothing else to do when Daddy wouldn't let me join missions."

"I see. In that case, we can skip a few steps."

And so began her Ballet lessons. And although she was able to bend in the way he instructed her to, they were more difficult than she thought. Her Ballet lessons were very slow and complicated, that Asakaru had her finish early to rest a little.

While she rested, Asakaru played with her hair. Braiding it in different ways. Once to the side, other side, in the middle, split in two. He even made a hairband out of her own hair, and it was beautiful. He even used a jutsu to heat up his fingers, and straighten her hair. It was longer than Ayame thought it would be, and it was so silky.

Her light blonde hair fell back down past her back and to her waist, "Whoa!"

"You look pretty." he said, "You look pretty with your wavy hair, but it looks nice this way too."

Ayame turned to Itachi, "What do you think Itachi? Does straight hair look good on me?" she giggled happily.

"You look beautiful." he said.

Suddenly, blood rushed to her face, and she turned red, "Wh-What? Um...Th-Thank you." she stammered, racking her brain for a subject change.

"Are you blushing?" asked Asakaru.

"No! I'm not!"

Asakaru started laughing, "Yes you are. Look Itachi. You've made her blush."

"Have I said something wrong?" asked Itachi, looking confused.

"No. I guess she gets embarrassed easily with compliments. Unless-"

"Ah! No! My heart only belongs to Yoichi!" shouted Ayame, still red faced.

"Then why blush when Itachi compliments you?" smiled her brother.

"I...I...It's different when a boy who isn't related to me tells me something like that!"

Asakaru laughed, "So, you're shy after all?"

"Stop it!" she shouted covering her red face into her hands.

"Hey, I think you should keep the straight hair for today." he said.

"I think so too." said Kisame.

"Same here!" said Deidara.

Ayame looked up from her hands, "Really...?" she asked.

"Yeah! It's art what your brother did!" exclaimed Deidara, "It looks great!"

"And that hair looks nice enough on you to distract from your underdeveloped body." said Kisame.

Hidan crossed his arms, "And it'll get you a little attention from your man."

"It will?" she asked, her face becoming less and less red.

"I agree with Itachi. It's beautiful." said Sasori.

Ayame began to turn red again, "Thank you...Sasori..." she mumbled shrinking into herself.

"Ha! Hey guys! If you compliment her, she'll blush!" laughed Kisame.

Hidan smiled, "I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you."

"Yeah, she's real beautiful, isn't she?" said Kisame.

"Her eyes are beautiful too. Beautiful sparkling art." said Deidara.

"Your dress ain't so bad either kid." said Kakuzu.

"Beautiful." said Zetsu.

"Waaah! Stop it! You guys are just saying that to make fun of me!" blushed Ayame, hiding in her hands again.

Deidara smiled, "No, we're serious."

"Just cause we're teasin' you doesn't mean we're lying kid." said Hidan.

She peeked out of her hands, "Really...?"

"Yes." said Sasori.

"Really." said Pain as he enjoyed watching them as entertainment.

Asakaru held her wrists, and gently pulled her hands away from her face, "You see? You really are cute."

The redness in Ayame's face began to disappear, and she smiled at everyone, "Thank you!" she cheered, "I'm glad you guys are my friends. Do you think Yoichi will notice me in a different way with my hair straight?"

"You haven't caught his attention yet?" asked Hidan, "What the hell have you been doing all this time?"

Ayame burst out laughing, "No! No! Wait! Let me tell you guys something, okay?"

"What?" asked Kisame.

"Was it something between you and Yoichi?" asked Deidara.

"Did you begin to make progress without telling us?" asked Kakuzu.

"Please continue, we're all so curious." said Konan.

Ayame giggled happily into her her hands, "Well, right before going on the mission to retrieve my brother, I told Yoichi I didn't want to be friends anymore. That I wanted something more."

Kisame whistled, "You said that?"

Hidan laughed, "You sure got balls on you kid."

A big smile spread on Ayame's lips, "And when I tried to give him some space that night, he grabbed me, and I ended up pushing him down and paralyzing him! I told him that if he closed his eyes and let me do what I wanted for twenty seconds, I'd release the jutsu. But you know what?" she asked, giggling again, "I got so turned on the second I kissed him that I automatically released the jutsu! And he continued to let me kiss him! He even held me and kissed me back!"

The Akatsuki members howled in laughter. Some high-fived each other while others began to cheer her on, congratulating her on her bravery.

"That's our girl!" shouted Deidara, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So what are you going to do next kid?" asked Kisame, "You have to top yourself."

"How much further are you planning to get? I'm curious." asked Kakuzu.

Hidan burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Ayame too, "Do you even know about the male anatomy?"

Ayame tilted in confusion, "Huh?"

"Of course she wouldn't. She's just a child." said Sasori.

"You must be wise Ayame. Men are simple targets for lust." said Konan.

Hidan smiled, "That's a good thing! Our little princess here already knows all the right buttons to push! Hey Ayame, don't worry! I'll teach you how to handle a man. I'll teach you everything you'll need to-"

"Ah!" she yelped.

Suddenly Ayame was yanked away from Hidan by Itachi and Asakaru, "You're disgusting. She's _thirteen_ Hidan." snapped Asakaru, holding one arm while Itachi held the other.

Kisame laughed, "I didn't know you were interested in children Hidan. Gross. I thought the pedophile here was Itachi, but it turns out to be you. You sick freak."

"Tsk. I'm not interested in kids! I was going to teach her how to dress!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting my little sister get dressed by you."

Itachi pulled Ayame behind him and Asakaru, "..."

Kakuzu sighed, "Besides, dressing lewdly is expensive, and the girl is too young to be thinking of those things. I'll have no part of this."

Deidara tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, she _is_ young isn't she? I thought the minimum age to join the Akatsuki was like...eighteen?"

"I believe I see Yoichi at the Gold Gates." said Konan.

"Ah! O-Okay!" she said, and rushed to get her bag to run out the door, "Bye you guys! Bye Itachi! Good-bye big brother!" she said running out.

"Go get'em baby!" shouted Hidan.

"Pin his ass down!" shouted Deidara.

"Show him who's boss!" yelled Kisame.

When she ran out, she saw Yoichi with an umbrella, "Yoichi!" she cheered.

"You're on time for once." he said.

Ayame got under his umbrella, "Yup!"

"How was hanging out with Asakaru?" he said coldly.

She smiled happily, "It was really fun! He makes me so happy! He taught me how to dance this thing called a waltz. And I'm learning another dance called ballet! He even said he'll teach me how to play a few instruments!"

"Instruments?"

"Yeah! I told him how much I wanted to learn much more about a lot of things and he said he'd help!"

"Great."

Ayame looked up at him, "I'm glad Daddy let me go to this school. I'm learning so many new things that I've never thought I'd get the chance to learn before. It's all been jutsu's and strategies until now. I can't wait to tell him! Daddy will be so proud of me! And maybe you'll look at me one day, and be proud of me too."

Yoichi hesitated, completely caught off guard, "...You don't have to work so hard for me. You act as if I couldn't care less about you."

"Do you care?" she asked happily.

"A little."

She giggled, "I'm learning a lot. I don't think I've ever been this happy. Hey! Since I'm doing so good, will you reward me?"

"A reward? Like what?"

"Make a move on me." she said to him. Not for lust. She wants to kiss him simply because she loves him. But she promised that she wouldn't be the one to make the move on him.

"Do you ever shut up with that?"

Ayame pouted, "Why not? Don't you like me?"

"I hate it when you ask me that question."

"But-"

"Anyway," he said, stopping in the middle of the street to look at her, "I like what you did with your hair." he spoke as he reached out and stroked her long light blonde hair, "It's nice."

She looked at him, and felt even more affection for him than she had before, and smiled happily, "I like it too. But it makes me happier knowing you like it though. Maybe I'll style it like this more often."

"You look beautiful. But you don't need to change your appearance for me." he said, sliding his fingers from her hair to her cheek, "I think you're pretty with straight or wavy hair."

Ayame threaded her fingers through his, "I'll pay more attention to my hair."

"That doesn't matter to me." he said staring into her eyes.

"It does to me." said Ayame, feeling her voice wobble from his eyes on hers.

"Why's that?" he asked softly.

"What if you look at someone else other than me?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Do you...really look at me?" she asked blushing under his gaze.

Yoichi began to lean closer, "Who else is there for me to look at?"

"A-A lot of other girls!" Ayame said, suddenly getting nervous.

"Like who?"

"The girls in your class!"

"You think I bother to know their names?" he asked, just an inch away from her lips.

"I-"

Before she could answer, Yoichi pressed his lips against hers. Silencing her. Ayame was pleasantly surprised, and felt seduced as he continued to kiss her, and wrap his arms around her waist, tighter little by little. She didn't even need to surrender to his lips, she welcomed them as she slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him.

But it was over too soon.

He pushed her away gently as he caught his breath, "I'm sorry." he said.

Suddenly, his apology hit her harder than anything ever could. She took a step back from him with his hands still on her waist, feeling dejected, "Do you...regret me?" she asked.

There was terror in her heart she's never known. The fear of rejection. By Yoichi. The boy she loved so much. What if he didn't love her? Why had he kissed her, and suddenly pushed her away? Maybe he's tried to love her, but couldn't bring himself to. If he didn't love her, she would have no choice but to let him go. No matter how much she desperately didn't want to.

When Yoichi saw the fear in her eyes, he reached up to rest his hands on her head, and leaned his forehead on hers, "I'm glad you're safe." he said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, searching his eyes for an explanation.

Yoichi looked into her eyes with nothing but relief, "I was training with Kakashi. Apparently I'm still weak against genjutsu. Ironic. I still haven't awakened my Sharingan. So for training, Kakashi has given me Trigger genjutsu's. Where if I see a certain person or object, a genjutsu will manifest, showing me illusions that make it difficult for me to tell the difference between illusion and reality. Kakashi doesn't even need to be around for it to happen. That bastard told me he'd use you against me as my final test, and it was trickier to get out of than the rest of them. I couldn't use my release. I had to snap myself out of the illusion somehow, and I only had two choices."

"Shock or pain." finished Ayame, finally understanding his actions.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

She looked down, her eyes stinging with what felt like tears, "Oh." she breathed, "You were only trying to escape the genjutsu. When you told me I was beautiful, you didn't mean it. Any of it."

"I did."

Her eyes snapped back up and she saw so many emotions in his eyes. Urgency, desperation, and relief, "You're beautiful Ayame. I've always thought so."

She blushed wildly, "B-But-"

"You're right. I said those things to snap me out of the genjutsu. I did. But I meant everything I said to you."

Ayame's tears dried up instantly, and curiosity took place, "What was in your final illusion? What was happening to me in it?"

Yoichi shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Don't ask me about it. It's over now." he said.

She looked up at him with red cheeks, "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you-"

"Regret kissing you? No. I don't." he said looking deep into her eyes, still slightly breathless.

Ayame's red cheeks deepened in color, but she had to keep going, "Did you like kissing me?" she asked nervously.

"..."

Ayame didn't need an answer. Not right now anyway. She knew she was taking advantage of his relief for her. Whatever his illusion was, it must've made him fear for her life. And now that he's out, he must be very happy to see her alive and well. So if this was an opening, Ayame was going to take it.

Ayame gripped his shirt, and then pressed her lips against his. She was surprised he didn't resist against her. Instead, he slid a hand up to her face, and another around her waist. He invited her in as he kissed her back with an urgency she never sensed in him before.

She was the one who kissed him first, but he was taking the lead, kissing her more and more hungry each time as he slowly backed her up against the wall of a tree. Ayame reached up and tangled her fingers with his on her cheek as she used her other hand to grip onto his shirt tighter to keep herself up right. She loved him. She loved him so much. Her heart felt so alive kissing him under the starlight. Ayame wanted to remember this moment forever.

The way his lips pressed against hers in urgency, it was as if he was afraid he'd never see her again. She was even up against the tree because he pushed her on it. His arm wrapped around her waist so tightly, as if he didn't want her to vanish into thin air. He was afraid. So scared to lose her after seeing the vision. Although it was selfish of her, she was happy to see that the fear of losing her affected him as much as it did. That the thought of losing her, made him hold her in his arms. She felt valuable to him. Important. Cared for, in a way simple friends wouldn't be able to feel towards each other.

So she was surprised when he pulled away from her, both of them breathing heavily, "I...we shouldn't." he said.

"Yoichi-"

He looked away from her, "Stop. Please don't say anymore. I can't."

When she tried to reach for him again, he caught her wrist gently, stopping her from touching him any further, "No. Ayame I...it's not fair to you. I'm not going any further."

Ayame gave a breathless laugh, "It's okay Yoichi. I know the only reason you did this was because you're not thinking clearly."

Yoichi grimaced and looked away, "That makes me feel worse."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd use a cheap trick like that? Just to get me to kiss you? That makes me feel worse Ayame. I've done something awful to you."

Ayame still felt giddy and happy about kissing him, nothing could bring her mood down, "What have you done to me to feel so guilty?"

"I've given you the idea that I'd only do anything to you if I'm emotionally unstable. It makes me feel as if you'd take any form of romantic affection from me, however small the pieces may be. However meaningless they may be."

"You think that because of my feelings for you, I'd take any scraps you offer me? That's the idea you think you've given me?"

"Yes. But I'd never do that to you."

"Well," she said thinking for a second, "It's what I would probably do. Whether you'd have given me the idea or not."

"What? Ayame no. Don't be stupid. I'd never-"

She covered his mouth gently, and blushed as she spoke to him, "I'll still love you, and I'll still get jealous over you, until you accept me, or reject me. And even if you ever reject me one day, I'll let you go. I promise. But I'll still love you. So until then, I have a question to ask you." she said removing her fingers from his lips.

Yoichi frowned, "What is it?"

"Were you jealous of Asakaru earlier?"

A faint pink blush appeared on his face as he looked away from Ayame, "No."

Ayame smiled, enjoying the obvious lie, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

Ayame giggled again. The same childish bubbly giggle she's had since they were children, "I'd never look at any other man except you. My eyes are only for you."

The color in his cheeks darkened as he began to walk away, "If that's all you're going to talk to me about, I'm leaving."

She cheerfully followed behind him, "Let me go with you!"

"Why do you always cling to me like that?"

Ayame smiled happily and she leaned her head against his shoulders as they walked, "Because it makes me happy to be close to you."

"You're using cheap shots again."

That made her laugh, "Whatever works."

But Yoichi didn't say anything. He let Ayame talk to him about all her lessons the past few hours. She looked up at him as she spoke, with the same bright smile she's always had on her face. Her big teal eyes, glittery as always. Like the reflection of the sun on water. Or like the starlight above them. His heart was beating quickly. How could she love him so unconditionally? So deeply? How can she not be hurt by the fact that he only kissed her, because he needed to escape the nightmare of Kakashi's genjutsu? The fact that she's accepted him so openly and completely gives Yoichi a gentle wave of affection as he looked into her eyes under the million of stars above them.

He curled up his fingers around Ayame's hand, and they both silently walked back to the their homes, holding hands the rest of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

As Yoichi lays on his bed, he thinks of many things. His sister's future. His father's expectations. His mother's hopes. What he wants for himself. But mostly, he thinks of Ayame. His thoughts always found their way back to Ayame. How many times had he daydreamed about kissing her against a wall? How many times had he wanted to hold her hand? Or touch her cheek? Every time she told him she loved him, his heart always skipped a beat. Even though she says it frequently, it never loses it's ability to make him feel like his heart would explode. How long as it been since he's felt the same way about her? Every time he'd look at her, he'd notice how long her hair was getting, her glittery eyes, her bright smile. She filled up his head entirely. He felt unworthy of her love. Of her attention. Yoichi wasn't even sure when he began to have the same feelings for her as she did for him. It was just a natural emotion for him now. So raw and real, and painful.

Even so, he couldn't accept her yet. Being together would be difficult, and cause too many complications. Sakura and his mother would no doubt support their relationship. But Yoichi wasn't sure of how Naruto would react. He might be excited for them, but at the same time, he might try to kill Yoichi for taking his daughter from him. He didn't want to imagine what he'd do. Naruto could be a little unpredictable when it came to Ayame.

Yoichi could see that Ayame was already suffering from her father's protective suffocation. If he accepted Ayame's feelings now, there's a possibility he might make it worse. And he knew his father would definitely not approve. Sasuke thinks that romance at a young age is nothing more than a distraction from being a ninja. Yoichi knew his father would blame any bad grade on his relationship with Ayame, and he wouldn't put her through that. It's not time yet to accept her yet. No matter how desperately he wants to. He needs to control himself around her better.

Three. They've kissed three times now. This was the third time. He reached up and touched his lips, remembering her soft lips pressed against his. Her lips moving against his own. And how she even opened her mouth for him, silently pleading for more than just his lips. Blood rushed to his face as he rolled over to look out his window where streetlight came in. She wants him. He could never get over that. She wants him.

The first time she kissed him, she paralyzed him while he was on the ground. She even straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He didn't realize that he wasn't under her paralysis anymore, and didn't struggle. She kissed him with such an intensity, he weakened, and gave into himself. He was moving before he knew it. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her closer, until they were pressed up against each other. She even slid her tongue into his mouth, and he didn't stop her. He even wanted more of her. More of her lips, more of her body pressed against his. Recalling what they both wanted from each other made his heart race. He wanted more of her. But he needed to hold back. He needed to be careful. Their fathers would never let it go. And he wasn't about to drag Ayame through the mud because of his weakness.

His feelings for Ayame even made him angry at her sometimes. He hated it when Ayame asks him if he likes anyone else. He hated it when she even felt as if she was losing him to someone else. Stupid questions like that made him angry. How are his feelings not obvious? He looks at her all the time. Only her. How can she not see that? Blind idiot. How can she not know? How can anyone not know?

There was a knock, "Yoichi. It's me! May I come in?" called Hinata.

Yoichi sat up, "The door's open."

His mother came in and sat down next to him, "You know," she started, "I've noticed lately something has been bothering you."

"Nothing's been bothering me."

Hinata smiled, "I wouldn't call it a _bother_. Maybe a distraction. But if you're anything like your father, you might consider it a bother. Sasuke never was fond of romantic feelings when he was your age."

Startled, Yoichi's eyes snapped up, "What?"

She leaned back and looked out her son's window, "Is there someone you're interested in, my love?"

"Why do you ask?"

Hinata gave a light laugh, "Because I'm your mother."

"You wouldn't understand."

Another light laugh, "Ah, you're right. What would I know about romance?"

"..."

Hinata sat up straight, and touched her son's cheek, "Let me tell you something about myself. When I was your age, I was so in love with someone. I loved him with all my heart. I could never stop thinking about that person, and even watched him as he trained. Oh, he was amazing to me. He was everything I wasn't. He was everything I wish I could be."

"Is that how you and Dad got married?"

A surprised giggle escaped Hinata's lips, "Oh no my love. Sasuke didn't come until later. This may surprise you, but I was in love with Naruto before I really knew your father."

Yoichi frowned, "Naruto? Ayame's dad?"

Hinata closed her eyes and nodded, "Naruto was strong. He wasn't weak like me. He worked so hard to get what he wanted. And although he was an outcast, he was strong enough to not let it cripple him. He's saved me multiple times, and he was such a kind boy."

"If you liked him so much, how did you and Dad meet each other?"

"Well, your father and I didn't really speak until after Naruto saved him from Orochimaru. I was healing him in the hospital after Naruto rejected me. Your father and I talked about little things at the beginning. It was my job to keep him sedated so he wouldn't try to escape for a while. So he would demand to know how the war was going, and what was happening. But soon, we spoke with each other about things other than the war. Then one day he spoke to me about his family, and his brother, and how he was all alone. I told him about my one sided love for Naruto. We were getting closer and closer. Then, one day, I braided my hair for some reason. I didn't know why, but I wanted to capture your father's attention, and when he saw my hair, he touched my braid and told me I looked beautiful." she blushed, "I've never been called beautiful by a boy before. It wasn't too difficult to fall in love with your father after that."

"I see."

Hinata reached up, and stroked his hair, "I tell you this, because you remind me of myself. You come home with red cheeks. And you seem distracted in the way I was when I was a young girl. Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I want you to know that I love you, and i will always be here to listen."

"Thank you Mom."

She cupped his face in her hands, and kissed his forehead, "Of course."

"Don't tell Dad."

"It'll be our little secret." smiled Hinata, standing up, getting ready to leave.

Maybe it was that his mother dealt with psychiatry, or that she helped victims of war with therapy, but Yoichi called out to her. If anyone can read into other's actions, it would be his mother.

"Yes?"

Yoichi frowned, "Can...can you give me an honest analysis of Ayame?"

Hinata paused, "That's an odd request. It's also a very private request."

"...I know."

After a long moment of debating, his mother sat beside him on the bed again and sighed, "An analysis?"

"Yes."

Hinata looked out into the moonless night, "Ayame has turned out to be a very beautiful young girl. She seems to be quite a prodigy as well, easily mastering all the jutsu's anyone teaches her, reading at such a speed, that she goes through books like water, and solving equations I just learned myself not too long ago. And even through all her skill, talent, and knowledge, she still manages to act her age. She clings to her father so overbearingly, I'm surprised Naruto and Ayame haven't gotten sick of each other yet. There is so much more to Ayame that meets the eye. She looks at the world the opposite way her father did when he was younger. She sees the magic in everything. But even when there is no magic in anything, she finds it somehow. That is because Naruto has raised her that way. There is so much brightness in that child, that she sees it everywhere. There is love in all her actions, and I believe that if everything goes right, her life will be as bright as she is one day."

"..."

Hinata looked at her son's disappointed face, "Yoichi..."

"You're only telling me one side."

She sighed, "Maybe it's best not to-"

"Tell me. Please, tell me the side you're trying to hide from me." he said, looking at his mother.

Hinata continued with her darker analysis, "Do you want to know why she always looks at the bright side? It's because she was given no other choice. Ayame has always compared her sadness and pain to her father. She believed her whole life she's not allowed to suffer because her father has suffered more. She's been in his shadow for a long time Yoichi. As she's grown up, I've noticed that she began to feel a sense of loss. A loss she couldn't understand. Even now, she'll look at her hands in confusion from time to time, wondering why she feels so sad and lost. But she doesn't know. There's no way she _could_ know. Ayame has been mourning her lost powers for a while now."

"Are you talking about when they sealed her?"

She closed her eyes, recalling the awful memory, "Yes. Do you remember? You were there. You were eight, and you tried to save her, but Sasuke held you back. You were yelling for her, trying to go to your friend's rescue, but it was too late. They already began with her seal."

Yoichi looked down at his hands, wishing he could forget, "I remember Sakura pinning her down. And Naruto creating her seal. I remember Ayame screaming, and blood. Ayame's blood. After the seal was completed, she was asleep for a long time."

His mother nodded, "They fractured her ribs, and a few other bones that day in order to seal her power. Sauske forced me inside the house. He didn't want me to see. But I heard. I heard her screaming. Everyone did, and yet no one helped her. I still regret it very much Yoichi. She was just a child. She didn't know anything. She didn't understand what was going on. It must've been very painful for her to have her powers sealed. Not too long after that, they erased her memory of what's been done."

"I remember that day. She was talking about speaking to another boy, and when we told Naruto and Sakura, they took her. I remember. She was scared, and started begging Naruto not to do it. I was begging Naruto not to do it too. I was begging everyone, but no one listened to me."

Hinata nodded, her eyes filling up, "Please forgive us Yoichi. Sauske and I should've stopped it. We should've saved her, but...we didn't. While she bled on the ground, cried and pleaded us, none of us stepped in. We just watched as Naruto sealed her. Oh it was a disaster trying to seal her. Her powers exploded and destroyed everything near by, refusing to be sealed."

Yoichi squeezed his eyes shut, but then forced himself to ask a question he didn't really want the answer to, "What happened while Dad locked me in the house?"

She swallowed, "Sauske protected everyone with his barrier, and when it was all over, she laid there...broken, bleeding and crying...asking her parents why." A quiet cry escaped Hinata, "She didn't understand Yoichi. She didn't know why they did it. She didn't know anything. She was only six."

Yoichi looked away, "I don't remember that. Dad dragged me away."

His mother squeezed her eyes shut, calming herself down, "They weren't going to lock her memory of that day. That wasn't the original plan. Naruto and Sakura were trying to comfort her after what they've done. But once she spoke to them, they became afraid. As they should have been. As we all should have been. After that, they erased her memories of the incident."

"What did she tell them?"

"..."

"Mom, I need to know. If I can save her from all of this one day, I'm going to need to know everything."

"...Yoichi, you must understand that she went through a painful and traumatic experience. To a little girl, it must've felt like a betrayal we wouldn't understand."

"What happened?"

Hinata looked at her son, "She wouldn't let them touch her. She was terrified of her parents after what happened. She cried when she told them. She said she would never forgive them for what they've done to her. When she said that, the sidewalk cracked beneath her body, and a broken piece of the cement pierced her chest. Her blood was everywhere. She was still able to use her abilities because they couldn't seal her powers off completely or she'd die. But she used the little bit of power she had left and pierced her own chest. I...I can't be sure...but I think she was aiming for her heart. It was all too much for her to handle Yoichi. She was trying to die."

Terror and anger filled Yoichi's heart, "Die?"

She reached over, and touched his arm, "My son, do not take those actions lightly. They were a curse. A damning to the four adults there. They may have been from a six year old little girl. But they are from a little girl, who loved and trusted her father more than anything else in the world. From a little girl who believed her mother and father would never do anything to hurt her. They may have been from a young girl, but those actions may return, if she regains those memories."

"How do you know Mom?"

"Things like this never stay hidden. I've noticed her temper when it comes to protecting Satchiko. She easily resorts to hostile action, doesn't she?"

"...Yes. Before she switched schools." mumbled Yoichi, remembering the instance with a box of razor blades, "Do you think she'd hurt Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head, "She's still glued to her father's hip. She quotes him on everything, wears anything he puts together for her, and I can see she desperately wants to follow into her father's footsteps. She loves her father so dearly, and defends him even in situations where he's wrong. Her father is her life, and she is his. From the way Naruto has raised his daughter...he's basically trained her to feel like she cannot live without him."

Yoichi cringed. _You'll never be your father._ That's what he said to her. How cruel had be been when he said those words? "Mom-"

Again, Hinata shook her head, "There is absolutely no way to predict her reaction Yoichi. She might forgive her father, because she loves him so much. She lives for him after all. She might be lost, and not know what to do with the sudden realization of what he's done to her. She might be crushed by the truth, and would lose all her trust in everyone. Or..."

"...She might be angry." Yoichi finished.

"Recalling those memories, she might even come to believe Naruto's love for her is fabricated."

"Naruto would never fake loving her."

"Remember, there is no possible way of predicting her reaction. Who knows what thoughts would go through her mind when she remembers? Listen to my warning my love, one day, she _will_ escape her father's protection, and it will make her feel powerful and happy to finally break free. She will _never_ give up her freedom again. Not for her father, or even for you. And if she ever manages to break her seal, may she have mercy on us all."

"Mom. She wouldn't-"

"She is a demon child my son." Hinata said softly, "Created by both the nine-tails and Naruto. She is the physical embodiment of a demon. We have no information on demon children. But I know that a power like that, bottled up for so long, has it's repercussions. It will blast out of her, like lava from a volcano. Yoichi, she wants to save lives and save as many as she can, just like her father. She idolizes him so much. He's the reason she lives. But...if she recovers her memory, it will feel as if everything has been ripped away from her."

"Do you really think that'll happen?"

She frowned, "Sasuke and I both believe it will. Naruto doesn't, and Sakura is worried, but let's hope Ayame shows us mercy. Even though God knows we don't deserve any from her."

Yoichi looked down, already feeling like a traitor, "The fact that I know all of this now makes me part of the betrayal too."

Hinata laughed a little, "Even with the tornado of emotions she'll face, she would never blame you. After all, you were just a child back then."

"But-"

"Just love her like you always have. It will mean so much more than her than you realize."

Yoichi frowned, "I don't think my feelings will be of any use to her when the time comes."

"Oh darling, you underestimate yourself. I almost forgot. Ayame's birthday is in two weeks."

"I know."

Hinata smiled, "Every girl loves getting a gift from the boy she likes."

Yoichi looked away, "I...I don't know what to get her."

Hinata smiled, "Pay very close attention to what she stares at. It'll at least give you an idea of what to get her."

"Okay."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. The analysis really helped. Thank you Mom."

She touched his cheek, "Be very careful with what you've learned my love. These are dangerous secrets, but your father and I trust you completely."

"Thank you Mom."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

After his mother left, Yoichi became nervous, afraid, and paranoid for Ayame. He was just a little boy back then. He didn't know that her sealing was anything this huge. If Ayame has been mourning the loss of her powers already, then that means darkness is already growing in her heart. Time is ticking. He needs to do something to help her. Should he tell her, or keep it a secret? Maybe he should tell her. Her powers are still sealed, and even if she gets unstable, she wouldn't be able to cause much harm. No. He shouldn't say anything. He'd destroy the relationship between Ayame and her father. How does he save her? There is already darkness growing in her. Soon, it will erupt out of her in an angry, violent wave. He needs to start thinking quick. Time is already slipping by. He'll need to figure out a way to handle the cold blind fury that will soon take over her heart.

Ayame burst out laughing as she spun in circles, making herself dizzier and dizzier with each step, "Try it Yoi-oof!" she fell into leaves from making herself dizzy, then burst into more laughter.

Yoichi felt like an idiot. After barely sleeping last night, _this_ is the one he was worried about? This happy carefree girl who's making herself dizzy on purpose, just to fall in the pile of autumn leaves? So much for her dark anger. She can't stop laughing from falling over. _This_ is what they're all afraid of? Ayame? The one currently making herself dizzy on purpose? To fall in leaves? How can she ever be dangerous? She's completely harmless.

"You're going to hurt yourself." he muttered.

Ayame giggled from within the leaf pile, "Come on Yoichi! Asakaru is giving me lessons again today, and they're really hard! Let me have some fun before I have to go back! I still have half an hour."

"Aya-"

A crow landed on her head, "Whoa! Mr. Crow! You scared me!" she laughed.

Yoichi frowned. There's been a lot of crows around her lately. Ever since she's joined that school actually. He wonders why.

"I gotta go now Yoichi." Ayame said, standing up and dusting herself off, "Asakaru will get mad if I arrive with dirty clothes."

"Why does impressing him matter to you?" he asked bitterly.

She smiled at him, a secret he will never know, "I dunno. I just want to."

"You just met him a few days ago."

Ayame shrugged, "I like him. He's nice."

"No he's not."

She smiled, "Okay, you got me there. He is pretty rude, but he's nice to _me_. He just doesn't like a lot of people."

"And you suddenly become an exception?"

"Ah, but who could resist me?" she laughed.

"I'm not joking."

But Ayame was no longer listening. She was quickly grabbing her bag and collecting her things from the pile of leaves, "Alright! I've got all my things. Let's go."

Yoichi didn't move, "Why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You still have half an hour left, don't you? You changed your mind pretty quickly out of nowhere. Why?"

Ayame bit her lip. She knew Yoichi wouldn't be easy to fool. "Because I feel like it."

Anger slowly seeped into Yoichi, "You're lying to me."

"I can show up to my dance lesson an hour early if I want to."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not." Which isn't entirely a lie, but not entirely the truth either.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth."

Ayame angrily stomped her foot, "What do you want from me?! Can't I have just one thing to myself?"

"What?"

"You've never dug this deep into me before. You're acting weird."

"You think _my_ behavior is strange? Nothing about me has changed Ayame. You're the one trying to keep things from me."

Ayame snatched her backpack off the ground and threw it over her shoulders, "No I'm not. For once in my life, I'm asking you for privacy, and even _that_ seems like a luxury I can't afford with you _or_ my father." she snapped walking away from him.

"Wait." Yoichi called out, reaching for her.

She stopped, and turned half way to look at him, "Don't ask me to wait...that's all I've been doing with you for years now. For Daddy too."

"..."

"How much longer do I have to wait for you? How much longer do I have to wait for Daddy to give me an opportunity he isn't in control of?"

"Ayame, I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden."

She breathed in, then looked up at the sky, not allowing herself to be dragged down by her negative emotions, "I don't care if Daddy didn't let me out of his sight for the rest of my life. He can come with me on missions for all I care. I just want the same opportunities you and everyone else have. But Daddy says no, because he's afraid that I'll get hurt. And when I try to ask for just a little privacy, I make you feel bad. I can't win. I'm just...everyone's doll."

"That's not how I see you."

She laughed a little at that, "Come on Yoichi. _You_ don't even know how you see me."

If only she knew his feelings for her, "...And being with him is so much better?"

"Stop. Please. I'm not comparing you two, so why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't understand why you made friends with him." explained Yoichi. Something strange was happening. He knew it. But he didn't understand what exactly.

Ayame threw her hands up, "The only friends I've ever had were you and Satchiko! Why won't you let me have this? This one little thing? Can't I have just a little privacy and my own friends without you or Daddy telling me no?"

Yoichi frowned. What's going on? Her personality is shifting, and he didn't know what to do. Maybe it really was the darkness in her heart spreading, "Asakaru doesn't know you."

Ayame glared at him, "At least with Asakaru, I get to make my own choices. Which is something I should _never_ feel privileged to do."

"I've never stopped you from making your own choices."

"You might as well. You guard me and watch me the way Sauske and my father have taught you. You all feel the need to protect me."

"And Asakaru refuses to protect you?"

Ayame stared into Yoichi's eyes, then shrugged, "Asakaru sees me as an equal. Which is something you'd never see in me, would you Yoichi?" she smiled at Yoichi's sudden shocked face, "Which is fine. I can't force you to see me in a way I want you to. After all, I want you to see me in a completely different way. Maybe one day I'll try to seduce you again. I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

Yoichi glared at her, "You're taunting me."

She burst out laughing, stepping further and further away from him, "Let's see how _you_ like the chase. I won't go to the school for today, just like you don't want me to, if you can tag me."

He tried to grab her, but she dodged easily, stepping away, "Stop playing games Ayame. You shouldn't go to that school. I won't let you. Something is going on. Something doesn't feel right."

Yoichi tried to grab her a few more times, but Ayame just giggled as she danced around him, just out of his reach every time, "Catch me," she smiled as she licked her lips, "If you can."

"Knock it off."

She burst into more giggles, as she continued to dance around him, "You can do better than that!"

"What's wrong with you?" growled Yoichi as Ayame happily hopped and danced around him, treating this no more than a game.

He chased her and lost sight of her for a few seconds into the trees. But then he chased her back on to the ground. Ayame laughed and only taunted him further as she jumped from place to place like a ball. Yoichi was getting irritated and angry, but Ayame didn't seem to care. She was having too much fun playing this stupid game of tag.

"Aw come on Ichi! You can do better than that!"

"Don't call me that when you're making me angry."

"If you protect me as much as you always do, does that mean I'm your princess?" she teased.

"Shut up."

"Maybe I should act like a princess. Tell me Sir Knight, what payment would you like to receive for your services?" she laughed.

"Be quiet." he said, getting close enough to reach her again.

But she easily avoided him, "I can be your angel too." she smiled, "Your angel straight out of Heaven's Gold Gate." she said, then she burst out laughing, "Oh Yoichi. You'll never catch me. Maybe you should just give up."

After a few more minutes, Yoichi finally managed to grab her arm, "I'm _not_ letting you go to that school _._ " he growled at her.

But Ayame just laughed uncontrollably. "What?" he asked her.

When she looked up at him, there was a big smile on her face. A smile, Yoichi realized, of victory. "Better luck next time." she taunted, and her body burst into bright butterflies.

A clone. He's been chasing after her clone all this time?! When? When did she-

Then he realized. The trees. He lost sight of her for a couple seconds in the trees, and that's when she made the switch. Idiot. He's such an idiot. And now, she's gone. Panic took over him, as he turned around and sprinted to Heaven's Gold Gate.


	14. Chapter 14

Ayame ran, and she ran fast, knowing Yoichi wasn't too far behind. Her heart beat fast as her mind raced as much as her body did. Yoichi was behind her. She had _slipped_ passed him. Will he see this as a betrayal? Oh she hopes not. But if he does, would it really matter to her? She smiled to herself. She doesn't know. All she knows is that she's having too much fun at the moment to care.

"Ayame?" called out her brother from beside the golden gate.

"Go! Go! Shut it!" yelled Ayame, "Yoichi is right behind me!"

Asakaru didn't hesitate. He slammed the button to close the gates, and they began to groan as they slowly moved to close, "Ayame hurry!"

Ayame giggled as she ran, "Just catch me okay? I've got an ide-"

" _Ayame!_ " shouted Yoichi.

She turned to look back, and saw him closing in, "Uh-oh."

She didn't know why, but she burst into laughter as she quickened her pace to reach her brother. Yoichi has finally caught up, and he was close. She had to reach the golden gates of her fake school. Once those gates close, a barrier is put up to throw back unwanted guests. And if she wasn't inside, she would be considered one. But she won't get caught. She's got a plan.

Excitedly, Ayame jumped high into the air, and turned to see Yoichi. He was angry. That much she could see from far away. But she was about to make him furious.

"Ayame! What-"

Another jump higher into the air, and she smiled at him as she whipped out explosive kunai knives from her fingers, "Surprise."

His eyes widened, "Don't! we're too close in range! Ayame!"

"Looks like I win this round Yoichi." she smiled.

"You'll hurt yourself! Stop!"

But Ayame laughed and happily shot them to the ground, closer to herself than Yoichi. The combined explosions of all eight bombs shot her over the golden gates right before they shut. She was in. Thank God.

The barrier was automatically brought up while Ayame was falling from the blast she created.

"Oof!" exclaimed Ayame as Asakaru caught her.

"Welcome back."

She laughed, "Thanks." she said as he set her down.

"Ayame!" shouted Yoichi, grabbing the tall golden gates of the school, "Open the damn gates!" he shook them.

But she smiled and waved, "See you after school." she said, then she spun around, and followed Asakaru inside.

After an announcement from the Akatsuki, both of the siblings were frozen in confusion, "I don't get it." spoke Ayame.

Pain repeated his words, "I'm not collecting the others anymore."

Asakaru frowned, "We don't understand your actions."

"It is what we've chosen."

"But-" began Ayame, but Pain raised his hand up to stop her, "It is what the Akatsuki has decided."

Asakaru put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "You continue to repeat your words, but it doesn't answer our question. Why?"

"It felt wrong." said Deidara.

Ayame turned around, "What?"

Hidan stood up, "We we forcing choices on you. Isn't that what you're sick of? We don't want to play any part in what you're trying to fight against."

"And..." Deidara continued, "It's not right to collect children to join us in a war. We're low, but we're not _that_ low."

"Don't make me laugh. You were that low before. That's the reason I was taken into the Akatsuki in the first place. What's stopping you now? Guilt? That's pathetic. Hypocrites. All of you."

"Ayame..." warned Asakaru.

The Akatsuki were changing their minds. They're not going to search for her other siblings anymore, wherever they are. They'll be lost to her forever now, all because they began to feel guilty. All the love and affection she felt for Asakaru was instinctual. She knew that, but she didn't care. They were feelings of hope and love and happiness that coursed through her veins. Her powers and instincts were now begging her to find her other siblings, and unite as a family. But now those plans have gone to ruin because the Akatsuki has suddenly decided to back off. Whenever she became angry, she wanted to laugh. And she felt the giggles and laughter try to bubble up her throat and out her lips. If the Akatsuki think she'll stop searching for her siblings, they're all about to witness how wrong they are.

She couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, "It's too late. I've already started. You're all crazy if you think I'll stop now. You might as well kill me because I won't stop."

"Ayame!" shouted Kisame, reaching out for her, "Calm-"

Angrily, she slid kunai knives out of her fingers, and pointed them at Kisame, "Don't get any closer." she smiled, "Unless you wanna play with me. And I _love_ to play. Especially when I use my opponent as the toy. So how about it Kisame? Wanna be my new play-thing? I promise I'll try not to break you." Ayame taunted.

Deidara smiled, "Whoa. Her tantrums are cool."

She lowered her kunai knives, because she knows she won't attack them. She knows her threats are empty, but kept them high enough to make her point. "You can't stop me. I've already begun searching for them. And I'll continue," she said making direct eye contact with Pain, "Until I find every last one of them."

"I feel the same way." joined her brother.

"Then do it." said Pain.

Asakaru blinked, "What?"

Pain gripped Ayame's wrist gently, but firm enough to make her drop her weapons, "H-Hey!"

"We won't stop you. We're saying we won't take any part in harming, manipulating, or using the demon children. At least, not anymore."

That made Asakaru smile, "Interesting. Isn't your entire little club dedicated to harming, manipulating, and using others?"

Hidan smiled, "Our little club made an exception to you."

"What we're saying is that we see you as companions. Not as property any longer." said Kakuzu.

This time, Ayame looked up at Pain, and at everyone else with her wide glittery eyes, "What are you saying? You want to be our friends? Instead of our allies?"

Pain released her wrist and Itachi spoke, "You may walk freely if that is what you choose."

Asakaru looked at his sister, "Choose Ayame." he told her.

There was a moment of silence. As she looked around, she saw that everyone in the Akatsuki was slightly uncomfortable. They were nervous. About _her_ answer. She wanted to laugh in relief. They didn't stop because they felt guilty. They stopped because it felt like a betrayal. It was friendship. The Akatsuki's friendship. They're offering it to her, and she's free to accept or reject it. A big smile spread across her lips. Dummies. All of them. They don't need to ask her. She already had her answer.

She threw her arms around Itachi, "Of course I'll stay with you!" she cheered, "There's no way I'd decide to stay away. You'd have to force me."

Everyone seemed to exhale and relax at her answer, "You had me worried there kid." said Hidan.

Kisame smiled, "Dramatic. Aren't you?"

Deidara couldn't contain himself, he threw his arms around both Ayame and Itachi, "You _had_ to scare us, didn't you?!" he laughed.

Itachi froze as more people hugged him in the process of hugging Ayame, "You're a trouble maker aren't ya kid?!" joined Hidan.

Ayame couldn't stop laughing and smiling as she was squished by all the Akatsuki members embracing her. She felt so much joy in her heart from everyone around. They are her own friends. Friends that weren't chosen for her. Friends that may be dangerous, but make her incredibly happy. Even though they were squishing her, she couldn't help the warm feeling in her own heart as it began expanding, and growing.

Ayame may have been enjoying the group hug. But Itachi wasn't. He pulled Ayame close and glared at everyone else, "Get off me."

Everyone automatically stepped back, "Whoa."

Hidan burst out laughing, "Sorry Itachi! We forgot you were in there!"

"Is he jeaous we were hugging his girl?" asked Deidara.

"No you idiot. What kind of guy enjoys being hugged by three guys?" said Zetsu.

Kisame smiled, "Oooo, scary."

"Unfair." grumbled Sasori.

Pain walked to over to Ayame, and crouched down in front of her to touch her cheek, "I must admit, I'm relieved to hear you wish to stay."

She let go of Itachi and threw her arms around Pain's neck, "I'm so happy you guys accept me. And I'm so happy you guys are here." she said, then, without warning, she began to cry, "Thank you." she said, suddenly grateful, "Thank you."

For as long as she can remember, she's never really been given a choice to truly accept something or reject it. Her only choice, it seems, has been to obey. And now, the Akatsuki have shattered that within her. She's gained her freedom, and she was going to protect it. No matter the cost. And to think that all she needed to gain it, was an excuse.

As his sister cried, her brother stood aside and watched her make her choice. Asakaru didn't trust any of them. Although he liked them, he didn't trust anyone. These men have lied, and cheated, and killed. He wouldn't put his life in their hands. But, his sister has made her decision, and Asakaru doesn't care what she decides. All he wants, is to be by her side. Other than that, nothing else matters. Nothing will ever tear them apart from each other.

There are blazing emotions of affection and joy in his heart that wasn't there before. And he knew it was because of their blood. Because of their instinct to feel intense amounts of positive feelings only when they were close to each other. Their instincts are strong. They feel the need to desperately stick together. He knows, that for the rest of his life, he will never part with his sister. And now that they've found each other, they will find the rest. Their brothers and sisters wait for them. Or at least anticipate them. Asakaru can sense it, and he knows Ayame can too. Two demon children have united. How many demon children are there? He doesn't know, but they will find out together.

"Asakaru." called out his sister.

"What is it?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Ayame tilted her head, "Where does Gaara think you are when you're here?"

He frowned, "I use a substitution jutsu."

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. Or maybe he's pretended not to notice." she suggested.

That hit Asakaru. She's right. His father is far from stupid, "I'm going to tell him the truth today. I don't like lying to my mom and dad."

"Let us handle it." said Hidan.

"Having you lie for me is still me lying. I won't betray my father that way."

Deidara shrugged, "Then don't. We'll tell him that Heaven's Gold Gate is interested in you. Which isn't a lie. Because we are. But you'll have to go home for at least a day."

An irritated sigh escaped his lips, and he shoved his pockets into his grey hoodie's pocket, "Fine. Then make it quick. I don't want to be apart from my sister more than I have to."

Kisame clicked his tongue, "You've got some nerve kid. Who do you think you are talking to us like that? We're the Akatsuki. We can kill you in a damn second if we wanted to."

"To be truthful, I really don't care. You guys have served your purpose in bringing my sister to me. I no longer have a use for you."

"I'll kill him." grumbled Kisame.

Hidan laughed, "It feels good not to be feared for once."

"Do you know how to be grateful kid?" asked Zetsu, "We understand hating the feeling of owing someone, but the least you can say is thank you."

"Thank you." he said simply, giving them what they want.

"Aaaahh! I want to punch him!" yelled Kisame.

His aggravation brought a smile to Asakaru's face, "If you're done wasting my time, I'll be leaving now." he said making his way toward his sister.

Sasori smiled faintly, "I like him."

Deidara smiled too, "Me too."

"Ayame. Itachi." he called.

"Yes?" asked Ayame. Itachi just looked up.

"Have you trained in fighting yet? Has anyone fought with you?"

"Nope!"

Asakaru looked up at Itachi, "I'd like to see how far she is in hand-to-hand combat. Evaluating her jutsus wouldn't hurt either. May I ask that she be trained soon?"

"Aaaaah! You bastard! Why do you talk to _him_ like that?!" raged Kisame.

"I will train her when you return from the Hidden Sand."

"Huh?"

Itachi's gaze went from Asakaru to Ayame, "You'd like to analyze her. Analyzing her would be difficult if you're not here."

Asakaru's eyes widened, "What? But-"

His gaze returned to Asakaru, "Training her in hand-to-hand combat while you're not here would make you uncomfortable and untrusting. I will begin once you've returned. If you still want her trained, then do it yourself."

Relief washed over him, and he exhaled, "Thank you."

He was right. He was already feeling anxious leaving his sister. But having her fight with an Akatsuki member made him even more anxious. Of course, he knows that she'll get hurt during training. Cuts and bruises happen often, but they heal. Hell, when _he_ trains her, he knows he'll be giving her cuts and bruises. Those don't bother him. Not at all. But it bothers him that she might develop those cuts and bruises while he was gone. One day already seems like an eternity.

The girl already pushes Asakaru to teach her more while she's sweating and exhausted. She even passed out while practicing Ballet, drenched in sweat. Pushing herself is fine, but there are limits. And Ayame is not very good at knowing when to stop. The Akatsuki applaud that kind of attitude, feeling pride in her dedication, but Asakaru doesn't approve of her treating her body so recklessly.

"You'll be gone a full twenty-four hours." said Pain.

"In that case, I'll be leaving now."

"Bye Itachi!" Ayame cheered as she slipped her hand into her brother's.

Asakaru jumped, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm going with you."

"You can't."

Ayame smiled, "I can't stay away from you. If I do, I think I'll explode!

Asakaru frowned. These powers of theirs don't seem healthy. Ayame is already glued to her father, and Itachi. Although, she's clung to her father because it's all she's ever known. Naruto has raised her to cling to him. And Itachi is because she wants to protect him. Asakaru also suspects she admires him. But she doesn't need this power gluing her to another person. And how many more people will they both cling to? Unable to separate from? He doesn't know how many siblings are out there. If there are any siblings out there at all.

"Hey." said Ayame, snapping him out of his thoughts a second time, "I'm coming even if you say no." Then she looked down, lowering her voice, "I can't help it. I'm sorry." she said, sounding guilty.

"Why would I say no?"

"Because you look like you were about to tell me no."

Asakaru sighed and rested his arm on her head. "Heeey..." she complained with a smile, "You're using me as an arm rest." she giggled.

He bent down and brought his face close to hers, "What will you tell Naruto?"

Ayame pursed her lips, "Uhh..."

"How will I sneak you in?"

"Umm..."

"Even if I managed to successfully sneak you in, it wouldn't take long for my father to notice there's an extra person in the house. How would we explain ourselves to him?"

"I..."

"You can't use your Akatsuki disguise. You'll compromise me."

"..."

"And you can't use your real face either. Dad will see the resemblance between you and your parents. He'll identify you the second he lays his eyes on you."

"Asakaru..."

"Naruto might discover you're gone, and tighten security around you. What will you do then?"

"I don't know! I don't know okay? Let me think!"

"If Naruto doesn't notice, Sakura definitely will. How will you-"

Ayame slapped her hands over her brother's mouth, "Oh look! You're done talking." she smiled and released her hands, "You need to let me think."

"You can't fool _both_ our fathers. Just fooling one is nearly impossible."

Ayame traced circles on the back of her hand, trying to think, "Hmm..."

"I don't like lying to my dad. And I know you hate lying to yours."

She continued to trace circles as Asakaru continued talking, "And neither of us want to go behind their back."

Ayame stopped tracing, and smiled up at her brother, "So we don't."

"Don't what?"

"Deidara, can you create a fake permission slip, and a schedule?"

Deidara's eyes snapped up, "What? Permission slip and schedule?"

"Make it _really_ detailed, and make it on that thick white paper. Oh! And bombs! I need them to be dramatic, but harmless."

"Ha! Bombs are easy. You got it!"

"Konan. May I ask your help to pose as my sensei?"

Konan turned around, "Of course. What are the details of your request?"

"I'll tell you that later if you don't mind. Pain, may I ask for your help as well?"

"Wait. Ayame, what are you doing?" asked Asakaru.

"What is it you need of me?" asked Pain.

Ayame smiled, "I'd like you to join Konan and act as the head of this school. Sasori. May I request for your help as well?"

"How may I help you?" he asked.

A giggle escaped her lips, "Can you to pose as the messenger of this village? I need you to go through all the proper regulations and necessities in order for grant this school permission to enter the Hidden Sand. You'll know more than anyone how to gain the Hidden Sand's favor. Please make sure they're very brief enough for us to become easily forgettable. Kisame and Hidan!"

"Damn it." muttered Kisame.

"What do you need me to help with Princess?" asked Hidan, already ready for whatever Ayame would ask for.

"Can you two intercept messages between the Sand and Leaf for the next few days? Only messages that are concerning this school."

A wide and deadly grin spread through Kisame, "I love fighting."

"You guys can't kill!"

"We weren't going to!" he argued.

Hidan laughed, "Yeah! We'll just play with 'em!"

"One problem." said Kisame.

"Identifying the messages. I know." said Ayame, tracing circles in the back of her hand again.

"Intercepting is no problem. But we can't attack _every_ message that comes into the Leaf. I mean, sure we could do it. But I wouldn't recommend it." suggested Hidan.

Still tracing, Asakaru grabbed Ayame's shoulder and turned her to look at him, "You're not planning what I think you are..."

But Ayame wasn't listening. She was tracing lazy circles, concentrating. "Ayame." warned her brother.

Her tracing stopped, and once again, she smiled, "Itachi. May I ask you for help?"

Itachi turned to her, and waited for her to continue with her request. "I need someone to distract those carrying the messengers without looking suspicious. You can use a simple genjutsu to distract them without them realizing they're being distracted while Kisame and Hidan check the messages. The Sharingan will be the key in that plan. So...will you help me? Please?"

There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke again, "Consider it done."

"Kazuku, and Zetsu?"

Kakuzu sighed, "Fine. Fine. Just make sure my job isn't too hard, okay?"

"Give me anything. I've been getting bored with the killing missions we've been doing lately anyway."

A happy smile spread across her face, "Kakuzu, your job will be to plant the bombs from Deidara in harmless places within the city before I even set foot in there.. And Zetsu."

"Go ahead."

"I need you to make a threat from any random village nearby the Hidden Sand and send it to the Kazekage. Send it in three days after I leave."

"Ayame." warned her brother again.

Pain gave her a smile, "I'm impressed. All this to get permission from both your fathers."

She smiled, "I'll give everyone details on my plan later."

Asakaru already saw what her plan was. And couldn't believe she went through all that planning for him. "All this for a stupid sleepover?"

She smiled up at her brother, with those sparkling teal eyes, "I'll do anything for you Asakaru. I love you."

Joy and pure happiness exploded in his heart as he bent down, and kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

"It's impressive. I won't lie. Is this how you'll get all your brothers and sisters together you two?" asked Hidan.

Ayame smiled with an edge in her eyes, "Of course. We'll do it right in front of everyone, and yet no one will ever realize that the demon children are gathering."


	15. Chapter 15

As Ayame and her parents entered the village, Naruto and Sakura noticed it was heavily guarded and secured. Everyone, but the children, were on edge.

"I wonder what happened." said Sakura.

"Don't worry. I'll ask Gaara about it later."

Ayame smiled. Kakuzu has done his part. He had made sure to place a handful of Deidara's harmless bombs in visible places, in order for them to be found. Now, the village is on edge, expecting an attack from an unknown enemy.

"Daddy, what's Gaara like? And how did you meet him?" she asked holding his hand.

Naruto smiled as they made their way through the village, "Well, we didn't really get along at first."

He smiled at Sakura, and she smiled back, enjoying their little secret joke. "Was he mean?" asked Ayame.

Sakura burst into laughter, "Mean? Um, yes darling. In a sense, he _was_ mean. Brutal actually."

"What did he do?"

"Ah! There's his house." said Naruto. They all walked up the steps, and knocked on Gaara's door, "Hey! Open up! It's me!"

The door swung open, and Matsuri stood at the entrance, "You're here!" she smiled big, and opened the door wide enough to let them all in. "Gaara! They're here!" she shouted into the house.

Naruto looked around the house as they all stepped inside, "Where's your son?"

Matsuri laughed and closed the door, "Oh yes. Asakaru! We have guest!" she shouted, then she turned to Ayame, "And you must be Ayame. We've heard so much about you."

"Me?"

They all sat down in the living room, "Yes. Naruto and Gaara write letters to each other. Naruto's talked about you for years." she laughed, "That's all he ever talks about! We know so much about you! It feels like you're already a part of our family."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Of course, she's recieved compliments before. But never compliments this deep. "I wonder what Daddy says of me."

"He says many things." said Gaara, coming down the stairs.

"Gaara!" said Naruto.

"He wrote to us when you were five months old, and told us when you took your first steps. When you were two, you began to spell things with your refrigerator magnets. When you were five, and spoke your first words. Your father tells us many things of you Ayame. So if our knowledge makes you uncomfortable, you can blame your father."

"No, not at all." she giggled, "If you already see me as a part of your family, I can only hope that I may live up to your expectations."

Matsuri smiled, "Wow. You speak so fancy! Just like my son. He taught himself how to speak that way. But strangely, he's been talking more and more...normally recently. I wonder why." she thought, "But anyway, did you also teach yourself?"

Ayame bit her lip. Whoops. They were picking up each other's habits. She needed to be more careful. At least for the next few days anyway.

"Actually, she just recently started talking like that." mused Naruto.

"How is Asakaru?" asked Sakura. Ayame sighed in relief for the change of subject.

She laughed, "Anti-social as usual. Just like his father, he doesn't get along very well with others. If only they could see how he is at home." then she smiled mischeviously, "But we _do_ get a lot of _female_ visitors if you know what I mean."

Sakura shot up from the sofa, "What?!"

"It's no lie." sighed Gaara.

Matsuri nodded hastily, "We do! Even though my son isn't very nice, he still gets many fans sent right to our front door!"

She laughed, "Really? Our daughter gets a lot of attention from boys too! Even after we changed schools!"

"Of course she would! Look at her! She's beautiful! And her clothes are picked out to perfection!" she gushed, adoring the white ivory short lace dress that she wore.

"Thank you." mumbled Ayame, no longer interested in the conversation.

"I picked out that dress. But it's my _daughter_ that makes the dress look good!" bragged Naruto.

"She's got gorgeous long, _wavy_ blonde hair, and her skin is flawless! And just look at those eyes!" gushed Matsuri, leaning in closer to look at her, "They look exactly like Asakaru's! Those sparkling teal eyes."

Naruto laughed, "Yes, she gets those eyes from Sakura. I'm assuming your son gets his from Gaara."

"Wow. They even glitter just like my son's!" she laughed. "So how about it Ayame? Would you like to be my daughter? Your children would be the most beautiful kids anyone has ever seen!"

"Huh?"

"Wait!" burst Sakura, "We can't just hand her over to anyone."

"Yeah!" chimed in Naruto, "Hinata is already asking for Ayame to give to Yoichi. We need to meet your son first."

Matsuri smiled, "I'm sure I can convince you to hand her over to our family instead. Wouldn't you want Gaara and me to be your new family?"

"Of course I would. But I'd also like Sauske and Hinata to join our family too. Hmm. This is difficult. What do you think Sakura?"

"Well, I don't know. We haven't really met your son yet. What does he look like?" she gushed, enjoying the praise for her young daughter, "Oh, I always knew my little girl would be beautiful, but not _this_ beautiful! I've outdone myself, haven't I?"

Ayame traced invisible shapes on her thighs in order to hide her discomfort on the subject. Arranged marriages had become highly popular when she was a toddler, and continue to rage in it's popularity showing no sign of stopping. Although, she really wished it would.

"Just the other day, I bought her red jewels! But of course, she looks beautiful in anything!" laughed Naruto.

Ayame sighed. Bored with the conversation. "May I use the restroom?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yes, yes go ahead! The bathroom is upstairs." said Matsuri.

Ayame thanked her, and roamed the second floor until Asakaru suddenly opened his door, pulled her in, and shut the door quickly, "Do you wish death on me? I've had enough time to wither into an old man waiting for you."

She smiled and threw her arms around her brother, "You're already an old man as it is!" she laughed, "Anyways, the plan is proceeding smoothly so far."

"I'd have to agree. Kakuzu's placed bombs were found easily, and quickly a few days ago. The village hasn't rested a day since. They're too busy paying attention to an unseen attack, than watching an ally visit for a couple days. "

"Let's hope the rest of the plan continues without fail."

Asakaru's face went from gentle to serious, "Ayame, I've discovered something."

"What? That you have a pig nose?"

"What? I don't have a-"

Ayame reached up, and poked his nose, pushing it slightly upwards to reveal his nostrils, "Boop."

"Aya-"

"Boop."

"Qui-"

"Boop."

He grabbed her hands, "Stop it!" he snapped.

But she burst into laughter, "It's funny."

"For you."

"Oh brother. Don't you know? We must enjoy our youth and smile as much as we are able. Before you truly wither into an old man, and lie within the earth. Even if that includes making fun of your pig nose."

"I think you take that rule and use it to your own advantage. Now be silent, and let me continue."

She giggled and hopped away from her brother, "Ah, but how might we continue, when I've heard so much of you already? Very interesting things, I would say."

Asakaru frowned, "What have you heard of me?"

A big smile spread across her lips, "Oh, only the most interesting things. For one, I had no idea that you were so popular in this village."

"I'm not."

"Oh, don't be modest! Matsuri has even said that your admirers even follow you home! How many must you have, I wonder?" she smiled bitterly.

"Ayame-"

"I was impressed! Truly. It makes me question all the girls in this village. Why love a man who is nothing but cold and angry? I don't understand. You must spend a good amount of time near them for them to develop such gentle feelings towards you."

"I don't. I hate them. You know it's true. Why are you getting upset?"

She knew why. She became jealous of her brother. Asakaru has a freedom, that she has never felt with her father before. Two types of freedom. Choice and support. She knows that no matter what Asakaru chooses, Gaara and Matsuri would support him. Two things her father has yet to give her. She loves her father so intensely and dearly. But she no longer wants what he has to offer.

Meanwhile, Ayame's parents were excitedly discussing details of possible marriages. One between her and Asakaru, and one between her and Yoichi. No doubt that her list of suitors will begin to grow without her consent.

Everything has been chosen for her. Her clothes, her classes, her advancement, and now, her husband. How does she put a stop to it? Is there a way to slow her father down? Should she even try? How can she break it to her father without hurting him? It's one thing to know she no longer wants Naruto's choices. But acting on her thoughts are a different story. Ayame knows that telling her father now, is not the right time. Especially now that she's plotting and conspiring with her brother in order to find their other siblings. But after she finds them all, she won't have to hold back anymore. Only when she is united with all her brothers and sisters, will she reveal herself to him.

And she's glad she's pushed that day away. She's afraid that Naruto will never look at her the same way again. That Naruto will demand she reseal her abilities within herself, and never touch them again. Something she'd never do. Even for the acceptance of her father.

Ever since her seal was released, she felt like she was finally able to breathe for the first time. She loved her world before. But after her powers reclaimed her, everything became bright and magical. Her powers were something precious. Something wonderful. The mere thought of her powers being locked away again leaves her with a void in her heart.

And the fact that she was afraid that her father would tell her to reseal her upset her. Because she knows he has it in him. She knows he's capable. So what will she do? The more she thinks about it, the more fear curls around her mind. She doesn't know.

"Ayame? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Asakaru, touching her cheek.

"I shouldn't have teased you." she mumbled, ashamed of taking her jealousy out on her brother.

"You should know that no matter what you do, I will always forgive you." he smiled, and pressed his forehead on hers, "Unconditional love Ayame. Mine is in your hands."

She looked up at him with their foreheads still touching, "When I first met you, I felt everything click into place. Did you feel the same way?"

"When I first saw you in this park, giggling and singing to the crows, I couldn't stop thinking of you. And I searched for you."

"Why do you think that is? Is it because of who we are?"

"I don't know. But the second I saw you, I knew that I needed you. We are each other's destiny. You are mine, and I am yours."

Ayame smiled at those words. Naruto has taught her that there is no such thing as destiny. And if there is, it's her's to choose and create. Ironically, he's hasn't given her the freedom to do so. At least not yet.

"And if I refused?"

Asakaru smiled, "You'd never refuse me. I saw you Ayame. Even while you were dancing and singing to the crows, your eyes were searching for something. They were searching for me. Whether you knew it at the time or not."

The corners of Ayame's lips slightly pulled, "Maybe this is how the girls fall in love with you. You know just what to say."

He laughed, "Shut up."

"Fine." she laughed, "Tell me your discovery. I promise I'll listen to whatever you say."

Asakaru pulled away from her forehead, and began speaking, "I've discovered something. Or maybe the thought of something. When I was a child, I used to pulsate, and send signals out in an attempt to find you. Of course, they were very weak signals, and nobody saw my signals but me. They didn't reach out any further than my village. But I believe it's a skill all the demon children may possess. And if that is truly the case-"

"Then we may join together and create a stronger signal in order to locate the others." finished Ayame joyfully, "Oh! That's such a great idea!"

"But," began Asakaru, "Although our signal strength may increase, but it's possible it still may not be strong enough. We have to test it."

"When? And how?"

"We can do it tonight. We must be on high grounds in order to increase it's chances of success."

"Okay! But, I have to return now. They'll notice I'm gone and come searching for me. See you in a few minutes!" cheered Ayame, leaving her brother's room, and heading back downtstairs.

"I'm back Mama. Daddy." she announced.

"What took you so long? We thought you got lost. I was about to start searching for you." said Naruto.

"I was fixing my hair Daddy. If you and Mama are searching for my fiance, I must try my best to look desireable."

He shot up from the sofa, "But not _too_ desireable! If you show too much skin I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" asked Sakura, "Shut up Naruto. You won't do a thing."

Gaara smiled and Matsuri started laughing, "Oh, you guys are so funny. Ayame. You are so lucky. Life with your parents must be so much fun."

"Yes," she smiled, "I love Mama and Daddy. But although I love them, I still have my concerns."

The entire room became quiet, "What?" asked Naruto.

"What conerns?" asked Matsuri.

"What if I can't make them as happy as they've made me? I often wonder these things. May I ask you a question Matsuri?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"If my parents chose you, I worry your son might not come to love me. I know that love isn't necessary in an arranged marriage, but it's certainly convienient if it's there. If he doesn't love me, what will you do?"

Gaara answered her instead of Matsuri, "If we want Asakaru to marry you, the only thing we can do, is introduce the two of you to each other, and insist he spend time with you. If he refuses, there will be nothing we can do."

Matsuri nodded, "I agree. Our choices don't make us too popular with the village, but it's who we are. And we're lucky to have friends like Naruto and Sakura who don't care about reputations or things like that."

Sakura smiled, "Of course we don't. We've taught Ayame the same. We'd do anything for our friends, and even more so for our family."

"Wow. You guys are so kind." Ayame smiled.

Jealousy filled her. More jealousy for Asakaru. Where arranged marriages were not a matter of choice, they have given the freedom of choice to Asakaru. Whereas Ayame's parents, have given her none.

"Asakaru!" calld Matsuri again.

This time, footsteps were heard decending the stairs, "I'm coming." he muttered out of view.

"We have guests!"

"Guests?" he asked, still not visible the other side of the room.

Ayame bit her lip. She didn't tell Asakaru the slight change of plan involving the company of her parents.

"Yes!"

Once Asakaru rounded the corner and saw Naruto and Sakura, he stiffened, "What's going on?" he asked.

Matsuri stood up, "Asakaru, these are our friends, Sakura, and Naruto. They even brought their daughter, Ayame! Oh look at her eyes my love! They're just like yours!"

But he was frozen in place, and Ayame knew it was anger that kept him there, "How long are they planning to stay here?" he asked bitterly.

Matsuri sighed and Gaara answered emotionlessly, "Three days."

"I see." he said turning away from his parents, and bowing to Ayame's parents, "I must thank you for putting up with my parents all these years. Truly. They don't keep much company and it comforts me knowing that they have you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave to train." Asakaru said walking angrily towards the door.

"Return by dinner." said Gaara.

"Yes father." he said, and vanished out the door.

"I'm sorry." began Matsuri, "He really doesn't get along with others. He distrusts the village because we have been outcasted, and he holds a grudge over their cruelty. Now, he trusts no one."

"He reminds me of someone." smiled Naruto, looking at Gaara.

Gaara returned his smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but he really is handsome Matsuri. Good job!" cheered Sakura, "Ayame, what do you think?" she laughed, "Asakaru, or Yoichi?"

She cringed.

"It's okay Ayame. I'll decide for you." said Naruto, "She loves it when her father picks out her things."

"Let her at least give me ideas. How about it Ayame? Any preferances?"

Ayame played with her fingers, and didn't look up as she spoke, "It makes me happy knowing that my parents care for me enough to look so intensely into my future," she said uncomfortably, "But I don't compare to the wisdom that you and Daddy have. You two seem to have a much better eye than I ever would. You are able to see things that I, myself, cannot see. As young as I am, I would probably make the wrong choice." she muttered, "I know I will enjoy whatever it is you and Daddy decide in the end."

She can't act on her feelings yet. She has to wait until her siblings are found. Until then, she'd force herself to hold her tounge, and continue to humor her parents no matter how much she no longer wanted to. No matter how much she wants to tell them she _doesn't_ want an arranged marriage at all. She can't act.

Sakura sighed, and looked at her daughter, "One day Ayame, you're going to have to decide things for yourself. Your father won't be there forever, and neither will I. And when you have no one to make decisions for you, you will regret having your father and mother run your life."

How true her mother's words rang. "Acutally, I should get going too. My class is supposed to meet up soon."

"When will you be back?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know Daddy. But I'm sure I'll be back by dinner time."

"I'll walk you there."

"No Naruto. Let her do things on her own."

"But she's never been in this village before!" he whined.

But she just rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Go on Ayame. You'll be fine on your own. Have fun sweetheart!"

Ayame smiled thankfully at her mother, "Yes Mama." she said, and left the house to chase after her brother.

She found him at the park, swinging alone, "Asakaru?"

His tone was sharp, "Why didn't you tell me your parents were here?"

"Your reaction was more believable that way. Plus, they decided to accompany me at the last minute."

"..."

"Will you forgive me?"

"No."

"No?" smiled Ayame, "And what of your talk of unconditional love? The same love you told me I held in my hands?"

"I never said I wouldn't make you pay a price first."

That made her laugh, "Of course. All sins comes with a price. Now tell me, what must I pay for mine?"

"If you seek my forgiveness, you'll have to answer my question."

"I'll answer anything."

This time, Asakaru looked up and gazed at her with his sparkling teal eyes, "What upsets you?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're upset. I can tell. What's wrong?"

She sighed, sat next to him on the swings, and kicked up dirt with her sandles, "..."

"You can tell me." he spoke gently.

So Ayame did. She told Asakaru how she was happy. Happier than she's ever been, and that it also felt wrong to have her father continue to make her choices. How she felt guilt for her own feelings against her father. She told him how she decided that after all their siblings were found, she'd reveal herself to Naruto, telling him her true feelings and her broken seal. But mostly, she talked to him about her fear. Fear over her father's reaction. Fear that she will hurt him.

"I understand." he told her.

Asakaru understood her even more than she did. Even though Ayame isn't aware of it at the time, he knows her true fears. What Ayame truly fears, is being proven right in her theory. So how does he comfort his sister? He doesn't really know. So instead, he reaches over, and gently slides his hand in hers, firmling holding her hand.

When she looks up, all her fears vanish, and her beautiful eyes are filled with nothing but love for her brother. The magical connection they both now share spark up a feeling of hope within them.

"I love how you make me forget." she told him.

"I just want you happy."

She sighed heavily, and looked up at the sky, "Do Gaara and Matsuri speak to you of arranged marriages?"

"Sometimes."

"And what do you think of them?"

"I don't care for them."

Ayame smiled, "And why's that Prince Charming? Do you consider yourself too good for the beautiful women who are thrown your way?"

"You must know that romantic fulfillment is the last thing on my to-do list at the moment. If it's even on my list at all."

"What? You don't want to love?"

"I love you."

She laughed, "I love you too. But the love for a sister isn't the same. There is a different love. A love that gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat faster and makes you want to be reckless!"

Asakaru frowned, unable to imagine feeling that way towards anyone, "I have no interest in those emotions, or a reckless state of mind."

Ayame was about to speak, but Asakaru cut her off, "What you feel for Yoichi may make you happy. But I've searched for you for a long time. Finally having you by my side is what makes me happy. I've no interest in some woman throwing herself at me when my priority is you. It's only you, Ayame."

Ayame smiled, "I've never been happier than when I'm with you." she said, then she sighed, "I...I feel like my entire life I've been living in a happy little prison until I met Itachi. I've never felt as deeply as I do now. It feels so...good to feel a little sad. I've never truly allowed myself these feelings before. And when my seal was broken, I felt so alive. Like I've never truly lived before. It felt like a fire ignited in me that can never die. And now I know," she breathed, squeezing her brother's hand, "I know that no matter what happens, I'll be okay. Because I have you."

Asakaru smiled softly at his sister, "You'll always have me."

"As you will have me."

"Although you _could've_ warned me about Naruto being there."

Ayame laughed, "I'm sorry."

"You better be. Now I have to look at him."

"You could look at Mama instead."

"How about I just look at no one at all?"

"Or you could look at me! Am I bad to look at?" she smiled.

"Of course not."

"Ooooo! Does that mean you think I'm pretty?" she giggled.

"I think you're beautiful."

Ayame burst out laughing, "I'm your sister!"

Asakaru laughed too, "You're so immature."

She pushed him playfully, "No I'm not."

He pushed her too, "Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I wanna play tag!" she cheered.

"Huh?"

"Tag!" she poked him, and then quickly jumped away, "You're it!"

Asakaru smiled, "You don't mean that."

Ayame laughed happily at his challenge, "Oh yes I do!"

"You're going to regret playing this game with me." he said. Then he took off, and began to chase after his little sister.

They ran all over the village, jumped on roofs, and played for hours until they laughed for so long, their stomachs couldn't take much more. Then when they got bored of playing, they danced. They danced for a long time everywhere, kicking up the sand around them and dancing to invisible music. Laughing and teasing each other when the other made a mistake.

Asakaru never had this type of fun before. There's no way he could have. The villagers all hate his parents, so he couldn't play with anyone because of his hatred towards them. But then there's Ayame. Always laughing. Always making a joke out of everything. Always finding joy in everything. He was happy that she was with him. And now that they're together, he'd never let her go.

They walked back to Gaara's laughing and giggling with each other until they were stopped, "Hey!" someone shouted.

They both turned around and it was the same girl who confessed to him weeks ago, "What's this?" she asked angrily, looking from Ayame to Asakaru with accusing eyes.

"What's what?" asked Asakaru.

The girl pointed at Ayame, "Who is that?"

"She's none of your business." he snapped coldly.

" _Who is she?"_ the girl asked again.

"Are you deaf, or low on brain cells? I said she's none of your-"

"Hi!" she chirped, "I'm Ayame! What's your name?"

Asakaru shot her a glare, "Ayame." he warned.

She stepped back, and pouted, "I was just telling her my name." she mumbled.

The girl's eyes filled with tears, "I thought you hated everyone in the village." she said, "Isn't that why you rejected me?"

"I rejected you because you have nothing useful to offer me."

"...You even told me to dig a hole and throw you in it because you'd prefer that over being my friend." her voice shook.

"What's your point?"

"Is that still true?"

"Why would my answer suddenly change?"

Ayame looked at her brother, then back at the girl. She felt bad for her. She can tell that the girl truly wanted to be with Asakaru. Whether they were friends or more than friends. But her brother hates everyone for treating his parents poorly. He hated that everyone rejected them, and accepted him. This was one of those times.

"I haven't done anything to you."

"I can't make you see something, you don't wish to see."

"What is it then? Tell me what I did to you so that I won't do it again."

Asakaru looked away, "It's too late now. I've no interest in anyone from this village. That includes you."

"But-"

"Are you done now? I have to get her home and you're wasting my time."

"Is it because she's more beautiful than I am?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks, "If I could, I would try to change myself. I-I don't like how I look either. But I can't help it." she said her voice breaking, and then she began to cry, "My hair is a normal brown color. I'm sorry it's not a color that you'd prefer." then she fell to her knees and continued crying, sobs choking out of her, "I'm sorry that my body is so plain. I'm sorry that my eyes are not a unique color, and I'm sorry that I'm not-"

"Stop." blurted Asakaru. He couldn't let her go on any longer. "You're a fool." he snapped angrily.

"Asakaru, I-"

"Be silent. Did you truly believe that it's beauty that captures me? That if you grew your hair and changed your body that I'd waste my time to look at you?"

"I don't know." she cried, "I don't know."

"Idiot! Don't ever waste your breath begging me to forgive you for your body again." he demanded with fury.

The girl looked at her knees as her tears dropped to the ground, "I don't know what else you want from me. I'd give you anything you want if you wouldn't hate me so much. And that girl with you is prettier than I could ever be. What other explanation am I supposed to come up with?"

"Don't disgust me. With or without beauty, I'd have told you the same thing. It's not your physical appearence that I hate. Inside, you are all rotton. You may not be as rotton as the rest, but you are a fool all the same, which makes me just as angry."

The girl looked up from her knees, looking hopeful, "You...you don't think I'm rotton? Like everyone else?"

"Enough." Asakaru said, his voice softening, "I have better things to do than to comfort someone like you. Go home." he said, and began to walk away.

Ayame looked at her brother leave, and walked into the opposite direction of the crying girl. She stayed crumpled on the dirty ground, with tears still streaming down her face, but Ayame didn't think it was because of saddness anymore.

"You know," Ayame began happily, "I think that he said those things to you because he felt bad."

The girl sniffed, "He did?"

She nodded exictedly, "Yup! Especially when you started apologizing for your body not being good enough for him. That did the trick real good! I think that _really_ hit him hard. That's why he got so mad!"

"I didn't mean to make him mad."

Ayame laughed, "He was protecting your self-esteem while you were trying to shatter it. All for him. Asakaru isn't entirely cruel. There's a lot of things he couldn't handle just now. He couldn't let you continue tearing yourself apart. He couldn't hurt someone that way. And he couldn't watch you destroy yourself for his sake either."

"I don't understand him."

"I also think you're really brave to face him after the first time. You must really love Asakaru."

The girl nodded meekly, "I do. I wish I didn't, but I do. I'd do anything for him."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

Ayame smiled and leaned in to whisper to the girl. Then, she got up after she heard her brother angrily calling her name, and telling her to hurry up.

"So?" she asked the girl.

The girl stood up, no longer crying, and she was newly determined, "I'll do it." she said, "For him."

"Ayame!" shouted Asakaru in the distance.

"I'm glad I met you." smiled Ayame, "What's your name?"

"Ayame!" he shouted again, closer this time.

"Mika."

"Well," she giggled, "It was nice to meet you Mika. I'll see you real soon."

Mika smiled back, "Yes you will."

Asakaru came and grabbed Ayame by her hand, "We're leaving." he said, dragging her away.

Once they were far enough away, she glared at her, "Why did you go back to talk to her?"

"I saw myself in her. I love Yoichi. But his feelings are sometimes unclear."

"My feelings are pretty clear."

Ayame laughed, "No they're not. You just protected her from breaking herself for you. How is that clear?"

"Because I'm not cruel."

"I know you're not. But you _did_ tell her you hated her, and everyone in the village. What would it matter to you if she destroyed herself for you?"

"I don't want anyone destroying themselves for me."

Ayame looked up at the darkened sky, "She cares for you."

"I know."

"Will you approach her?"

"Why would I?"

"Then if she's ever in any danger, will you stand by?"

"Of course not."

"And why is that?"

Asakaru looked at his sister, "Just because I have no interest in her, doesn't mean I wish her death."

She smiled, "How kind of you. Then if she were in danger, would you go out of your way to protect her if you could?"

"Yes."

"You know. Your feeling could confuse a girl. Especially a girl who is infatuated with you. You say that you hate her. Loathe her. And yet, you scolded her for selling herself short. And you've just told me you'd protect her if she were ever in any danger. I can't tell if it's because you are truly kind, or if your guilt over her has caught your attention."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Ayame laughed, "I'm sorry. Anyway, we're here for two more days. What do you want to do tomorrow? Oh, I almost forgot!" she grinned, "We get to see Itachi tomorrow! Oh I can't wait! I really miss him."

"Of course you do. Anyway, we still have to test our signal out today." he said, reaching the door of his house.

"Asakaru?" called his mother.

"I'm home." he said, looking up. Everyone went from being in the living room, to being in the kitchen.

"Welcome back my love." said Matsuri, still unable to see Ayame behind her son, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Asakaru." called Gaara.

"Yes father?"

"I see you've returned with Naruto's daughter."

Now, Naruto, Sakura, and Matsuri all looked up from what they were doing and stared at Asakaru in confusion.

"Yes."

"Hand in hand." said Gaara.

Asakaru hadn't realized they were still holding hands, "Oh." he said reluctently letting his fingers slide away from hers, "I'd forgotten."

Matsuri became excited, but tried, and failed to conseal it, "Oh darling. Why are you holding hands with Ayame?"

Ayame looked up at Asakaru curiously as he spoke, "I ran into her at the park. And since she doesn't know her way around the village, I'd thought to walk her back."

Sakura giggled, "Oh thank you Asakaru. That was so nice of you to watch over our daughter."

Naruto grumbled, "You said I couldn't do it."

Mistuki smiled, "And here I thought you hated everyone in the village." she said playfully.

"I like Ayame. I don't hate her."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened at his words, and Matsuri dropped the plate she was holding, "W-What?"

"I don't hate her." he repeated, "Actually, she invited me to attend her class with her tomorrow and I wish to go. May I?" he asked.

Naruto stood up, "What? You invited him?"

Ayame smiled, "Yes Daddy! I like Asakaru! He's so kind to me!"

"K-Kind?" studdered Matsuri, "M-My son is _kind?_ "

"Why did you invite him and not me?" whined Naruto.

She giggled, "Because you're too old Daddy. And I've made a new friend."

Naruto felt a shot through his heart, "O-Old?"

Sakura laughed, "Oh my God this is amazing!"

"Mother?"

Matsuri laughed shakily, "Oh my love of course you can go! But why are you suddenly interested in going?"

Asakaru looked at Ayame, "Because I'm curious about her. And about the classes she attends. They seem more advanced than the classes I take."

"C-Curious? About a girl? My son?" blurted Matsuri, "God someone catch me, I'm about to faint."

Gaara looked at his son, "Tell me if you enjoy the class tomorrow."

"Yes father."

"Asakaru!" cheered Matsuri, "Please pull out the extra bed in your room."

"Why?"

"That's where Ayame will be sleeping." said Sakura.

Asakaru frowned, "I don't think that's-"

"Please Asakaru. Don't worry. We trust you. Our house is not too big and we don't want our guest to sleep in the living room. We've already spoken to Naruto and Sakura, and while Ayame sleeps in your room, they will sleep in ours."

"Okay..." he agreed.

"Ayame, will you help my son? Since you two seem to be getting along so well, I thought it might be a good idea that you two spend some time together. Would you mind?"

She smiled, "I would love to!" she cheered, and went to go follow her brother up the stairs.

When the kids disappeared, Matsuri and Sakura started laughing, "Oh my God. This is insane. He hates everyone."

"I didn't know my daughter was so charming!" laughed Sakura.

Naruto frowned, "Why did you lie? We didn't talk about them sharing a room. They're teenagers. Don't you think it's a bad idea to let teenagers share a bedroom?"

"Don't worry Naruto. I did this for a reason." smiled Matsuri, "Our bedroom is right next to his. And I'm so curious. With our bedrooms right next to each other's, we'll be able to hear everything they talk about through the wall!"

Naruto looked at Gaara, "What do you think?"

Gaara glanced at the stairs, "I'm also curious."

Naruto just shook his head, not knowing whether to be excited, or nervous about listening to Ayame's conversations, "What have we done?" he muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Ayame laughed as they ran into the night, "How did you know they were trying to listen to us?"

Asakaru smiled, "My mom is predictable. She would want to know more about a girl I don't hate. Especially if I said I was curious about you. Dad wouldn't disagree either. I assume he'd be just as curious as she is."

"You know, they're just going to want to wed us more."

"I plan to marry no one for the time being. But I humor my parents."

"What a rebellious teenager you are!"

They finally reached the top of the tallest building Asakaru told her about, "This is it." he said, panting.

Ayame bit her lip and looked back in the direction they ran, "Asakaru," she said breathlessly, "What if they find out we used replacements? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Maybe a scolding, but nothing worse than that."

She looked back at her brother, "I just keep betraying my father more and more, don't I?"

"Do you regret your choice?"

Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at the night sky, "Not enough to stop myself. Just a little. But we have to find our brothers and sisters. For that, I'll do anything. How do I pulsate?"

Asakaru extended his hands, "Here, you must give me your hands first."

Ayame obeyed and placed her hands in his, "Okay."

"Now, close your eyes, and communicate with them. Remember, they're alive. Concentrate Ayame."

She nodded nervously, and closed her eyes. She called for her powers. And as usual, her powers began to rise up and answer her call, but she didn't speak to them just yet. Not until she's pooled enough of it around the outside of her body, can she send them to search. Ayame could feel her power questioning her, asking her what it is she wants. What she needs. What her powers can help her with. She couldn't answer them yet. Not yet.

Then, she felt Asakaru's power. An blazing red chakara. It spoke to her, caressing her, joyful that it was reunited with Ayame's power. His power was happy. Very happy, to finally be together. Ayame's power was telling him the same thing.

She felt their powers slowly spinning around them. Gently lifting her hair around her face with it's soft breeze. The solid colors of pale yellow and fiery red coming out of their bodies as they held on to each other.

Then she told them. She told her powers, and Asakaru's as well, what she wanted. Her siblings. She told them to help her search for them. She doesn't know where they are, and it just isn't possible to search for them village by village.

 _Where are they? Tell me where they are._

Both of their powers responded with joy. Out of their swirling power, shot out a yellow and red beam that surpassed the clouds, and into the sky only to hit a certain distance and spread. Like ripples on water. She sensed their signal spread for miles beyond the village. But there was nothing. She didn't sense anything beyond the search, and their powers remained silent.

Before Asakaru could let go of her hands, she held on tight, "Wait." she said, "Let me try something?"

Her brother frowned, "What is it?"

They needed a booster. Something to increase their power temporarily. "I'm going to charge us by using the chidori. A jutsu I learned by watching Sasuke and Yoichi."

"The signal won't work unless we're connected. You can't use your hand signs."

"Don't be silly! I haven't used hand signs since I was nine!"

Asakaru smiled slightly, "Me neither. Okay. Try."

She smiled, "This might hurt." she warned.

She summoned the chidori, and the wild electricity shot through both of their bodies. The stinging all around her body made her knees weaken with electric shocks, but she didn't give in. Even though the electricity kept stinging her painfully in random places all over.

Though it was painful, she felt her powers spike up. This time, her powers didn't ask her what she wanted. It knew.

The red and yellow of their powers spun around them quickly, and excitedly. Waiting for the command. The wind whipped her hair around as she had to both concentrate on her abilities, and on not allowing her knees to buckle. But this time, she became just as excited as her powers were as it reassured her. It told her that it'll work. It'll work this time.

Now, when their combined powers shot into the skies, it spread with lightening speed, going hundreds of miles. And this time, she felt it. A sign. Her powers happily signaled her to a location very far from here. Nothing but pure excitement and fulfillment filled her heart and soul.

When she opened her eyes, she cheered happily, "We did it! We did it!"

Asakaru slapped his hand over her mouth, "Shhh! Not so loud!" he scolded, but he was smiling too.

"Ayame." called out a deep voice.

She turned around, and saw Itachi. A bigger smile broke out on her face, as she ran to him and threw her arms around his body, "Itachi!"

He remained still, but didn't push her away, "I missed you!" she gushed, "Did you miss me too? Oh, I wish you could stay with us! It's just been one day, but I miss you like it's been so much longer!"

Itachi raised his hand, and rested his fingers in her hair, "Ayame." he said again.

She giggled, "Right!" she looked up at him, still not letting him go, "We've succeeded! We received a signal West of here! Just over the mountains!"

"West?"

"Yes!"

"For your reports Ayame, you must learn to be more specific."

"About three hundred miles due West. The village is unknown to the power of my brother and me. In order to locate our sibling, we must continue with our signals. My brother and I didn't detect any special abilities, but we assume they hold similar powers that we, ourselves hold. Everything else is unknown. And that concludes my report!"

"I will go investigate."

Ayame finally let him go, "When will we be going?"

Itachi paused, "You can't go."

She laughed, "Don't be silly Itachi! We have to go."

"You are not yet skilled enough to go that far. You are unprepared."

She smiled, "So train me. Teach me as we go. But let us go with you."

Itachi looked into her playful eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the starlight. "Those lands are unknown to you Ayame. You have no knowledge of them."

"Then it seems I will learn of them quickly within my visitation. If you agree to let us go." she teased, simply happy that he's here.

He stayed silent for a long time, just looking at her. Usually, others squirmed under his stare, but she did nothing under his gaze. She looked at him back in the same way she always has. Happy, hopeful, and affectionate. His brother once looked at him that way, with those same eyes. It felt so long ago. It happened every time he looked into her teal eyes. Ayame's eyes always washed him over with a sense of nostalgia and loss. But also the dangerously gentle feelings of having something irreplaceable in his hands. The willingness of becoming a shield for something so irreplaceable. No matter the cost.

Will he tell her no? Of course not. Only a fool would. If Ayame was denied permission, she would go with her brother anyway. She is fearless and foolish enough to excitedly travel into unknown territory blind, and enjoy the challenge. Then it would have been Itachi who had doomed her in the end. And he will not be responsible for a death that isn't necessary. Especially Ayame's.

"Very well." he said, "We must make preparations."

If Ayame didn't love him before, she truly did now. She was overjoyed at his understanding. At the fact that he would let her choose no matter how much he didn't want her to go. It was a wonderful feeling. Itachi was a treasure to her, for being one of the first to truly treat her like an equal. Kind and gentle. It's a shame that not very many people get to see.

Ayame reached for Itachi's hand, and pressed it to her cheek, closing her eyes, "Thank you Itachi. Really. I never would have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. I owe you so much. In some ways, one might even say I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing."

"Even if you say so, I must pay you back for it all one day."

Itachi pulled her face closer, causing Ayame's eyes to flutter open, surprised. He was going to tell her she didn't owe him anything. He didn't want anything. But he got distracted. He wished she hadn't opened her eyes. Glittering and sparkling at him. They reminded him of too many things. Of too many people. His mother, his father, Izumi, Shisui. They were all there. In her eyes. Watching him as he continued to secretly protect his younger brother in the cruelest of ways. Watching, through the eyes of a little thirteen year old girl. Ayame, who had so much happiness in her heart, and joy in her eyes. Who's cheek felt soft under his fingers. Who cherished him because he had granted her freedom from a cage she never knew she was in. He knew she loved him, adored him, and saw him as a friend. Will she one day too, be added to the list of those he's failed? To those he couldn't protect? Will he one day be forced to see her demise? He refused to think of it.

He slipped his hand off her cheek, and began to walk away, "Asakaru, you and Ayame must think of a day to depart. Quickly. I don't like to waste time."

"We'll have an answer for you as soon as we get back."

"Bye Itachi!" she cheered.

He turned around and was met with her smile. Warm and welcoming, "We will begin your training soon. Be prepared for the days to come."

She laughed joyfully, as the wind gently ruffled her hair and tickled her cheek, "Of course. Thank you."

Itachi's body turned into a flock of crows, that flew out into the night. "Haha! He's so cool!" giggled Ayame.

Asakaru smiled and wrapped an arm around his sister as they began to walk back, "It seems you're nothing but a troublemaker."

"How?"

"You attract dangerous men."

She laughed, "Itachi isn't dangerous."

"He's on the most wanted list."

"Don't you mean the Bingo Book?"

"I fail to see a difference."

"How bad can the Bingo Book be? Daddy's on it!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you end up on it."

"Itachi has done many things," she said looking up at the stars, "He's suffered so much already. After all he's lost, and after all he's been through, his heart should be tainted black. He has been truly alone. Yet, where his heart should be cold, it's still warm. He hasn't lost that kindness within him. Most of his life had been cruel, and filled with bloodshed; yet here he is, finding ways to protect his brother, creating his own light in the dark. There's nothing more pure than that."

Asakaru frowned at the ground, "I can't tell what he feels. It never appeared as if he cared."

"Itachi doesn't care what happens to himself as long as Sasuke is protected."

"I agreed to help you save him, because I would do anything for you. But I never truly cared until now. I can't help but want him to return. To sympathize with him, and thank him for being kind, and not as cruel as the world taught him to be."

Ayame nodded happily, "And if it wasn't for him, you and I would never have found each other!" she cheered.

"Speaking of finding each other, we know it's West. Our signals will have to continue."

She laughed, "That's okay. It's like a big game of hide and seek."

"It seems as if you see this situation as nothing more than a game."

She smiled, and stretched, "Of course I am. Games are fun, and that's all I've been having ever since I met Itachi. Even the fear I have now feels exciting. I've never been afraid of anything before. The fear I hold now proves that I now have something to lose. It's so magical, to have something that means nothing to others, but means so much to me."

"If life is a game, then it is playing all of us for fools."

"But it's fun!" she cheered, "I love games!"

"By your analogy, then there is no true way to win this game. You are nothing but a never ending pawn to an invisible player."

"As long as I'm happy, and everyone I love is happy, I don't see why that matters big brother."

"Don't you care if someone uses you?"

Curiosity spilled in Ayame's head, and she giggled. She loved her curiosity, "For what?"

Asakaru laughed, "For what? For many things. For your powers, for your knowledge. To take advantage of Itachi, or to manipulate the Demon Children, or to sneak a way into the Akatsuki, or to try and attempt to take down your village. Maybe someone wants to use you to get close to Naruto, or Sakura, or Sasuke or Gaara. There's many things someone can use you for."

Ayame laughed, "I know I'm only a child, but I'd like to think I'm not so easy to fool."

"You may be book smart, but I have yet to see you be street smart."

She smiled and nudged his side, "Then it's a good thing I have you by my side."

"And you're too happy. You need to allow yourself to feel sad sometimes."

Again, she laughed, "What? Just a few hours ago I was sad. Why are you encouraging me to be even more sad?"

"Naruto has made you feel as if you can't feel sad because he's suffered more than you. So you don't allow yourself to feel much sadness. You've compared yourself to him for so long, you haven't thought of yourself. But I'm telling you it's okay Ayame. It's okay."

She breathed in and looked up at the night sky filled with stars, "You know, I...think the same thing. But I just can't bring myself to blame him. I can't help but feel shame when I think ill of him, and constantly feeling the need to always be close to him. But you know, I think what Daddy gave me may have been a gift."

"What gift? To not feel sad, or lonely? That isn't a gift Ayame. It's a curse."

"Is it? Because of the way I was raised, he's taught me to treasure every little thing. No matter how small it is, he's taught me to find something magical in everything. Right now, walking around the village at night, under the starry sky with you, how can I be sad? Even with Daddy's complications, how can I find it in me to be sad when it's so beautiful to be out here with you?"

"You can't be that way all the time."

Ayame looked at her hands, and tiny little bright butterflies flared up and danced around her palms, "But I am. How, big brother, do you not see the beauty in everything around you? The magic feelings of being alive? I may have felt empty before I met you and Itachi, but I always found joy in something. So how, Asakaru, do you not enjoy the little things? How did you survive so long being so dark and angry, and unforgiving?"

His expression darkened, "A lot of people live that way. For many, it's the only thing that keeps them alive. My father, and Sasuke lived that way for a long time."

Her sunlight butterflies flew up, and eventually vanished into the night air, "I can't live that way. I choose to live life in a different way. My ninja way."

"My point is, you don't allow yourself things that are simply human. You don't allow any negative emotions."

"I feel negative emotions."

Asakaru stopped to cup her face in his hands, "Then tell me those feelings. Tell me those emotions that you insist on bottling up inside yourself. I can see it Ayame. No matter how much you try to ignore it, it won't go away."

She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to complain. But she couldn't do it. Not without feeling the creeping shame and guilt beginning to rise within her. Complaining was bad. There was no point in it. Where would complaining get her anyway? It wouldn't fix anything. She told Asakaru earlier that she was afraid to reveal herself to her father. But that was pure fear. This would just be her being bratty and selfish.

"You don't have to hide anything from me. It's okay to be greedy every now and then. So go ahead. Speak."

Ayame giggled again, "You want me to complain? I have nothing but small petty things to complain about! Tiny little things that really don't mean much."

"Tell me anyway."

She smiled and looked up at the stars again, "Okay! Well, at the village everyone either hated me, feared me, or idolized me. Really, they treat me as if I were some sort of celebrity! With the way everyone saw me, it feels as if the simplest things seem so far away. I can't do anything around the village without someone judging me for better or for worse! Being so beautiful and talented can be pretty tiring you know."

Asakaru poked her cheek hard. "Ow!" she complained.

He smiled, "I like how you're turning this into a joke."

She smiled back, but then she sighed, "Every parent believes their child is special. But I wish he could see that as much as it pains him, I'm just as ordinary as everyone else's daughters."

"You think so?"

"The only thing that makes me truly different is my powers. Other than that, I'm average!"

"How do you think you're the same?"

"Like...I get bored. I want love. I can be lazy sometimes. I get scared. I get lonely. I can even get bratty. Sometimes I'm cranky. I don't like it when I feel ignored. Sometimes I look up at the stars and make wishes. And just like everyone else, I have dreams. I'm silly most of the time and there are times when I'm speechless too! And I have more love within me than I know what to do with. But even with all that, I still love who I am. I don't think there'll ever be a day when I don't see beauty in the sky or the magic in the air."

Asakaru rolled his eyes and pulled her close, "I don't think there's beauty and magic in everything. I think that you have so much beauty and magic within you, that you can't help but see it everywhere."

She smiled as they snuck their way back into the house. They creeped through Asakaru's window, and finally began to get ready for bed.

"What will you do about Mika?"

He frowned, "Who's Mika?"

"The girl who confessed to you."

"Why should I do anything?" he asked as he covered her with a blanket.

"Because she might approach you again."

"No matter how many times she does, the answer will always be the same."

"They're not all bad you know."

"I don't care."

"But Asakaru-"

He turned off the light and laid down on his own bed, "Why do you insist on this topic? It does nothing but make me feel tired."

Ayame crossed her arms, "You can't be mad at them forever you know."

"That's not for you to decide."

"Well you can't. They were just children. It's not their fault their parents told them to not talk to your parents. Or you."

"Even so, they still choose to do it to this day. It's been ten years since I've noticed, and not once have I ever seen anyone try to approach them. Do you know how old I am?"

"Seventeen."

"Exactly. Seventeen. And not a single one has attempted for ten years. They're not kids anymore Ayame. So don't use that pathetic excuse to defend them."

"But their parents-"

"Their old enough to decide on their own now. You can't blame their parents anymore. They choose to remain ignorant. And yet, when they approach me, they enjoy acting as the victim. Like I'm the one who's rejected them."

Ayame shoved the blankets off her and faced her brother on the other side of the room, "Mika tried. She begged your forgiveness, when she didn't even know what she had done wrong. Maybe they don't realize what they've done to you."

"Then my village is cursed to become cruel and stupid as soon as my generation takes over."

"Everyone else may be. But someone tried Asakaru. She tried. She begged you, and almost even ripped herself apart all in an attempt to reach you. Can you really call her cruel? Or stupid?"

"Just stupid."

They stared at each other in the dark, and for some reason, they both started laughing, "Then you two will be great friends." she laughed, "You're both misguided."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Dare me. Because I can."

Ayame smiled at the challenge, "What? No you can't."

"I'm stronger than you. I can probably defeat you in a sparring match."

"Touch me and I'll make sure to burn you so bad you will no longer have fingerprints."

Asakaru laughed, "I never knew you were so violent."

"I love violence!"

"Scary."

"Don't call me that! I'm a lady. Ladies aren't scary."

He laughed again, "Whatever. Women are terrifying."

"I'd rather be scary than stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"Says you."

"I'm not."

She shrugged happily, "You're the one holding a ten year old grudge against the village."

"Hey."

"Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Shut up."

"Stupid! Stupid!" she taunted.

"You're irritating me. Shut up Ayame."

She stuck her tongue out, "Make me!"

"Ayame..."

"Make me-"

Asakaru threw a pillow and hit her right on her face, "I warned you."

The pillow slid from Ayame's face, "..."

Her shocked expression sent him into a laughing fit, "The look on your face is the look of a fool. It suits you well Ayame."

She grabbed the pillow and shot it at his face. Then she burst out laughing, "You're right! This _is_ funny!"

He stood up on his bed, "You're a brat! You really want to do this?"

She stood up too, " _Me?_ You started it!"

"No I didn't! You did!"

Then he sighed, "I'm too tired for this. I'm going to sleep." he said laying back down.

She smiled and laid back down too, "Me too!" she said happily, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After a while, they fell asleep. And while they slept, Itachi, at the edge of the village, was communicating with someone outside of the Akatsuki circle.

"That is the information I've collected."

"So the other child resides somewhere in the West." spoke a female voice, "I see. I wonder what the next one is like.

"..."

"Report to me as soon as you can when you obtain him."

"Yes."

"What do the children want? And what was your mission again?"

"Ayame and Asakaru wish to unite with their siblings. My mission is to watch Ayame, then report to the Akatsuki."

The woman picked at her nails, "I've received intel that her and her brother are being hunted."

"By who?"

"Orochimaru."

Itachi frowned, "How did he discover them?"

The woman shrugged casually, "I don't know. Nor do I really care. Just protect them both. Protect Ayame first. It seems she isn't as tune with her powers yet as Asakaru seems to be."

"What does Orochimaru want?"

"I assume he wants their power. He might try to capture them all once they've all united. He might have somehow figured out the Akatsuki have recruited two of the Demon Children, and he plans to destroy them before they destroy him. He might just be curious, and try to dissect them. There are multiple possibilities as to what Orochimaru might want. What do you think?"

"It's too early to come up with assumptions. The list is too great."

The woman sighed, "You're right. Have you found a trait they all have in common?"

"I believe so."

"Is it those eyes of theirs?"

"Yes."

"I agree. As beautiful as they may be, it could be used to identify them. And possibly end up as their downfall. Do me a favor, and don't identify the next one for them. I want them to do this themselves."

"My only mission was to protect. I wouldn't have wasted my time aiding."

She snorted, "Yeah right. You think I haven't seen how you look at Ayame? Come on now. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I don't understand."

She looked up, and into his eyes, "You're getting attached Itachi. And I want you to be careful. If you're too obvious, she will be used as a bargaining chip against you. And I don't want her harmed."

"I don't intend to put her in danger."

"I know that. But I'm curious, what do you see when you see into those eyes? Do you see your brother? Your parents? Who you could've been? Your guilt? Or your loneliness?"

"That's none of your business."

The woman looked out into the night, "She's different than what she acts. I've observed that in her home life, she acts like a polite little princess. But in the presence of her brother and the Akatsuki, she is wild and unrestricted. It's almost painful to see. It...it doesn't appear as if she's happy."

"She's happy."

"Haha...weird that _you_ of all people are trying to comfort me."

"Will you report this to the Hokage Kakashi?"

"Yes. I've had him swear to me that he'd protect those two, and you too."

"How?"

The woman smiled, "Let's just say that I know one of his precious little secrets. It was very easy to blackmail him after that. So trust me when I say that he will not betray us."

Itachi's frown deepened, "Was that necessary?"

She shrugged, "No. It was an insurance card I ended up using. I know a couple more, but I don't plan on using them right away."

He was silent for a moment until he spoke again, "Why protect me?"

"It seemed fair."

"I see."

"Have you noticed anything suspicious of Asakaru?"

"No."

"That boy is very handsome."

"..."

"And Ayame is more mysterious than I would've thought."

"..."

"Has Ayame done anything unusual?"

"She spoke to another girl Asakaru rejected."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes."

"What did they talk about?"

"I wasn't close enough to hear."

"Find out as much as you can about her while still taking care of those two, and report to me tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"They seem to be planning something."

"Ah, but they keep it to themselves?"

"Yes."

"Do they not trust you?"

"I don't know."

The woman smiled, "Ayame seems very attached to you."

An uneasy feeling flowed through him, "...It appears so."

"As both of us are double agents, you'd understand why this worries me."

"I understand."

"My first priority is the protection of those children. Do you plan to use them? To use her?"

"..."

The woman frowned, "She's just a young girl. Naive and innocent. You can't tell me you really plan to use her?"

"..."

"For what Itachi?" the woman asked angrily.

"I don't plan to use them."

"Any of them?"

"Yes."

"If you hurt that girl you know what I'll do." she snapped.

"You're in no position to threaten me. You know what I can do." Itachi said coldly.

They glared at each other for long couple seconds, until the woman crossed her arms, "Fine. We both have each other as a hostage."

"I have no interest in hostages."

The woman chuckled, "Isn't it strange?" she asked.

"..."

"I can't protect her and the children directly. So I rely on you. You can't protect him directly. So you rely on me. And yet, we both don't trust each other. Ironic isn't it?"

"I trust you." he said suddenly.

She laughed, "I take it back. I _do_ trust you. To an extent. Maybe it's because we're originally from the same village. It's because you don't care about anyone else except that boy though. Which is why you make me nervous." But it _did_ soothe her that he was getting attached.

The memory of Ayame giving him a flower crown popped up into his mind. Then, he crushed it down, "You're right."

The woman sighed, "It's too bad your life has ended up in this tragic state. I really do wish there was something I could do. But I have more important things in my hands right now."

"I don't need anything from you."

She laughed again, "I'll have to leave now. Tomorrow then." she said, and vanished with nothing but petals in her wake.

Itachi stared at the empty space she was at only a moment ago, then he began to go on his way. Whether anyone knows it or not, Ayame, Asakaru, and their siblings have unknowingly walked this war. And somehow, they are inching closer and closer towards the center of it all.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning, Asakaru woke up with Ayame snuggled up in his arms, the scent of vanilla and marshmallows all over him. His surprise almost had him sitting up so aggressively, he would've accidentally knocked Ayame off the bed all together.

Slowly, he sat up, his movements waking her, "Brother?" she mumbled.

Asakaru rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What are you doing on my bed Ayame? Was the guest bed uncomfortable?"

"Huh?"

He turned around to look at his alarm clock when strangely, it wasn't there. Then Asakaru suddenly realizes something. He's on the wrong side of the room. His bed has a window next to it. _He's_ on _Ayame's_ guest bed.

Asakaru's head felt blank, "What...?"

Ayame yawned this time, "Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I crawled into your bed somehow. But...I don't remember." he said looking from his bed, to Ayame's, "Strange."

She leaned on his shoulder, "We should be leaving soon. Remember the plan, okay?"

He wrapped an arm around her, "We also need to come up with a date to leave for Itachi. And we need to figure out a time to train you."

"But first, we need to get up."

Asakaru smiled and gently pushed his sister off the bed, "You first. Meet me later. I usually train with my father once a week."

"You're leaving?" she pouted.

"Yes. Stop looking at me like that."

"When will you be back?"

"I shouldn't take too long. Four hours maybe. Father's busy with paperwork."

"Okay! I'll meet you in a few hours then." she kissed her brother's cheek, and made her way downstairs.

"Hi honey!" chirped a voice from out of nowhere.

Ayame jumped, "Ah! M-Mama?"

Sakura smiled from behind the kitchen counter. Her hair in a soft pink crown braid, "Jumpy are we?"

She smiled, "Mama, you startled me!"

Her mother laughed. A beautiful laugh Ayame has always loved, "I'm sorry. Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Ayame looked around for more people, but it seemed that they were the only ones downstairs. It was all silent except for the sounds of Asakaru getting ready upstairs, "Where is everyone?"

Sakura set two plates out, and began to fill it up with pancakes, "Your father is such a training obsessed knucklehead." she rolled her eyes, "He went with Gaara early this morning to watch how he trains Asakaru."

"And what about Matsuri?"

"Matsuri has her duties. If you want to spend time with her, she should be back in about an hour or so."

"Yes! I wanted her to show me all around this village! It's so different from ours!"

"Yes it is. Do you like it?"

Ayame nodded, "I do! I wanted Matsuri to show me all the secret spots! I was going to ask Asakaru, but he doesn't seem to spend too much time having fun."

Sakura laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes! It's really too bad."

A smile crept up her lips as she leaned on the counter and rested her chin on her palms, "Since we're talking about Asakaru, tell me darling, where did you two run off to last night?"

Ayame froze. Uh-oh. Not good. "W-What do you mean Mama?"

Another eye roll, "You think I didn't hear the window open last night? And the sudden change of conversation after I heard the window open? You tried to trick us using clones didn't you?"

"Uh..."

"Didn't you?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry Mama! I'm sorry!" she blurted.

"Oh don't be sorry! Just give Mama the details and I'll forgive you." she winked, "I've been _dying_ to know!"

Ayame bit her lip, "Does Daddy know?"

Sakura poked her nose, "No honey. Of course not. The only ones who caught on were me and Gaara. But I doubt Gaara would say anything. So you don't need to worry. Your secrets are safe!"

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Now," she said scooting closer, "Tell me. What did you two do? I promise I'll try not to freak out if it was something...dirty."

"D-Dirty?"

"Okay! Okay! Relax!" Sakura shouted, raising her hands up in defense, "I just know that...kid's your age begin to get... _curious_ about certain things. And if you are, I'd really like to know so that I can protect you and give you information you'll need to know."

Ayame's blood went straight to her face, turning her entire face red, "M-Mama it wasn't like that! We didn't do anything!"

"Alright. I believe you." she smiled, "But if you didn't sneak out for that, what did you sneak out for?"

"I just wanted to spend time with him and we wanted to talk more. But he knew you guys would be eavesdropping on the other side of the wall."

She burst out laughing, "What? No way! Were we that obvious? Wow! I need to keep my guard up around that boy..."

Ayame smiled, "He said that Matsuri was predictable."

Sakura asked so many questions. But thankfully, Matsuri got home and saved Ayame from more prying questions. Matsuri seemed excited to show her around the village when Ayame asked. They strolled around the village for hours going into shops and looking at the different restaurants. Although, Ayame noticed that most of the shop keepers and villagers threw her dirty or disgusted glances. They even distanced themselves away when she got too close. As if she carried some sort of disease around. _Cruel,_ thought Ayame.

"And this is my favorite place to eat! It sells be best sushi in the whole village!"

Ayame looked up at the sushi shop, "It's a sushi bar. Do you eat here often?"

Matsuri smiled joyfully, "Everyday! I talk a lot with the shop owner. He's one of the very few that is kind to us."

And she smiled. A mischievous little smile. Like she's discovered a secret. Matsuri watched her and became confused. Until Ayame spoke.

"I'm going to brag about this to Asakaru. He'll get so mad, and he'll think I'm trying to steal you away!" she laughed.

Matsuri laughed too, "What a secret little troublemaker you are."

"Do Gaara and Asakaru join you?"

"Actually," she smiled, "I come here alone. Gaara is usually busy in the early afternoons, and Asakaru has school."

Ayame's eyes crumpled with sadness, "So you come here and eat alone every day?"

"Oh sweetheart! Don't feel bad! I actually enjoy it! It's fun to talk to the shop owner about my struggles and about my missions and family. I've been coming here for years. He probably knows everything about me from top to bottom!" she laughed, "He's a wonderful man! I hope you get to meet him some day. You are a very bright girl."

She looked up with her shiny teal eyes, "Thank so very much Matsuri. I really liked spending time with you. But I'd like to go see Asakaru now. He promised to go to my classes with me!"

" _Asakaru?_ _Really?_ " she blurted, dumbfounded, " _My_ Asakaru? You want to go see _him_?"

She nodded happily, "Yes! He's very polite. And I really-"

"P-Polite?"

Ayame frowned in confusion, "Matsuri? Is something wrong?"

"I...uh...I..."

"Maybe I shouldn't see him if it'll upset you Matsuri. I can just see him at home."

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just...surprised. Asakaru is known to be very cruel and cold to everyone. So it's very...strange to see him act completely different towards someone else."

She giggled, "I will take that as a compliment!"

Matsuri laughed, "Oh you should. Maybe I should walk you over there? You still don't know this place very well, and Asakaru had to hold your hand last time."

"I'll be okay. Really! And it'll be fun walking around in a new village alone! Maybe I'll even make new friends!"

"Ah. And you can't really do that with me around, can you?" she smiled, "It's strange to ask you this, since you're four years younger than my son, but please take care of him Ayame. You seem good for him."

"I promise!"

Her hand reached over, and cupped Ayame's cheek, "He really seems to care for you. I hope that if he develops feelings for you, that you can make him happy. I know you can."

She stiffened, "I-"

"Of course, please don't accept him if you don't feel the same way. And although he doesn't deserve it for his cruel behavior towards the village girls, please don't turn him down too harshly. He really is a good boy underneath it all."

Ayame smiled, "He really is, isn't he?"

"He is. Did you know that ever week he brings me flowers? Every Monday."

"Really?"

She nodded happily, "He knows I love them. And Gaara gives me chocolates."

For some reason, knowing that someone as serious and intimidating as Gaara could be sweet and romantic made Ayame blush, "I-I didn't know Gaara was so romantic. Did you like him a long time?"

She giggled, "I liked him a very long time. But I wasn't sure we'd end up together. Every morning he kisses me, sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming. And every time he comes home and kisses me, I want to melt. I'm so happy with him."

Ayame smiled excitedly, "I want someone to love me like that some day."

Matsuri smiled back, "And you will! It's time for me to head back! Be back by dinner if you can! Sakura and I have a big dinner surprise!" she waved and disappeared. But not before she smiled at Ayame. A smile Ayame didn't see, and a smile Matsuri wouldn't explain anyway.

As soon as she disappeared, Ayame turned, and walked in the opposite direction of the training grounds. She was on her way to visit Mika.

After an hour, Ayame showed up at the training grounds, were Asakaru was waiting for her.

He gave her an impatient glare, "You truly wish death on me."

Ayame giggled, "Please don't be angry! Mama heard us sneak in through the window! I had to dodge sooooo many questions!"

Asakaru blinked rapidly, "She did?"

"Yup! And so did Gaara!"

"My father heard us too?!"

"Yes, but Mama said that Gaara won't mention anything. So don't worry! We're safe!"

Asakaru sighed a breath of relief, "Thank God. My mother would've tried to have a very uncomfortable conversation with me if she knew."

Ayame bit her lip, and nodded, "Yeah. You get to escape that talk. Lucky you."

He eyed her, "Did Sakura-"

"Ahhh!" Ayame shouted, covering her ears, "La la la! I can't hear you!"

Asakaru laughed, "Alright! Stop shouting!"

Laughter bubbled out of her mouth, "I'm sorry. It was just very embarrassing. But let's move on. What do you want to do today big brother?"

He shrugged, "I'll let you decide. I'm all yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Ayame clasped her hands over her Akatsuki ring necklace, "Can we dance?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. But don't you want to change activities? You always want to dance, or practice dancing. I'm surprised it doesn't bore you."

"I love dancing! But maybe you're right. Maybe I should try to discover another hobby! Hmm...what about...music? Can you teach me how to play?"

Asakaru smiled at his little sister, "I'd love to. What instrument would you like to play? The options before you are the flute, piano, or violin."

They both knew what she would decide. "The violin."

"Then, let's get started."

They spent most of the day in a violin music lesson. Playing different melodies, enjoying their time together as the sweet sound filled their silence. He just sat and listened to his little sister play on the violin. And as they spent their time together, little did they know, they were being watched.

"So is this how they spend their free time?" asked the woman.

"Yes." answered Itachi.

"And tell me how they spent their free time yesterday."

"Yesterday they played and danced."

She continued watching them laugh at Ayame's mistakes and go on with their lesson, "Just like normal children. That makes me happy." she smiled, "Although, I see she doesn't train. That concerns me. That child needs to learn to control her power."

"She plans to."

"Asakaru is a very kind child. Isn't he?"

"He seems to love Ayame so dearly. Based on his behavior in his home life, and school life, I don't think he's ever been this happy. That makes me happy. Very happy."

"I hope they continue to compliment each other this way. She is wild and free while he is kind and guarded."

"You seem to hope for many things."

She ignored his comment, "Anything to report?"

Itachi looked away from Ayame and Asakaru, and gave the woman a cold cut glare, "Give me details of my brother."

"Wow. Not even a please. I'm disappointed in you Itachi." she said wagging her finger at him, "You won't get anything without using your manners."

"I don't care for your pointless opinions."

She laughed, "My, my. Cranky? Maybe you should be more like Asakaru. He's such a gentle boy. _He_ would've asked me nicely."

A sigh escaped her lips, "You and the Akatsuki need to be more careful. Sasuke has been noticing strange patterns in the village's barrier entrance records. His wife doesn't make it easy to cover your tracks either. Hinata Uchiha is investigating it as well. She's got the entire village under her thumb. Sasuke has to search for evidence. But his wife can simply yank it out of anyone with a threat or two. She knows everyone's dirty little secrets in that village. She can blackmail her way into, and out of anything."

"Get me a copy of the enterance records. And also more information on Hinata Uchiha."

"Consider it done. I'll deliver them to you as soon as you re-enter the village with Ayame Uzumaki, and Asakaru Homuranma."

"I want a record of his actions and his whereabouts for the past two weeks as well."

And that's where she hesitated. She cursed herself for that hesitation. If anyone but Itachi saw her take one moment of doubt, she could've lead herself into her own demise. But she couldn't stop herself. By the time she regretted her hesitation, it was already done.

"...Why?"

"It's none of your business to ask me why. Don't question me. Just follow your orders."

"What is it you're searching for?"

"Information."

She huffed in annoyance, "You know what? It's cruel of you to say you trust me, then contradict yourself with your actions."

"But fine. Don't tell me. I'll just mind my own business the next time-"

"A connection."

"What?"

"I want to know how Orochimaru discovered the two of them so shortly after they were found. Sasuke is a suspect for leaking information to Orochimaru due to his connection to him in the past."

The woman scoffed, "I doubt it. Sasuke has a wife and children now. He wouldn't risk their lives. And even if he did, there's no motive for him to go through with it in the first place. There's nothing for him to gain."

"I agree. But unlike you, I don't plan on following my instinct where information is involved."

"At least, I hope. It would upset me if he betrayed his village a second time. Honestly, I was a little angry when they accepted him back the first time. It's not that I didn't want him back safely, I just couldn't forgive what he did to his comrades and fellow villagers. He spoke cruel words, and everything he put Kakashi through was painful to witness."

"It's strange to listen to your ramblings about betrayal when you've blackmailed your Hokage."

She burst out laughing, "Hey! It was to protect the children, and you! You've got no right to judge me when I'm trying to help you stay safe!"

"All I hear are excuses from you. I have no interest in them. Go tell them to someone else."

"When do you think they'll discover their other sibling?"

"In four days."

"Four days? That's fast. Why do you-"

Her words were cut off by a village wide alarm. It rang loudly, warning all the villagers to run quickly into their homes to run for cover. Both Itachi and the woman vanished quickly and went on to fulfil their mission. The entire village was silent for a few moments, then, there were screams. All hell broke loose moments later. Everyone was running, screaming, and panicking. It was chaos.

Yards away from their spies, Ayame and Asakaru began to run back towards the house. They knew not to take the roads. It'd be filled with stampedes people. Since they planned this maddness, they prepared a route across the roofs to safely make their way back.

"I thought this wasn't supposed to happen until the third day." said Asakaru.

Ayame burst into happy giggles, "What does it matter? This is fun!" she cheered as she jumped from house to house.

"Ayame-"

An explosion. A bomb. Not a showy one. But a huge damaging blast. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Ayame told them harmless bombs. This was not harmless. It blew up a part of the village. How big or small, they didn't know.

They both suddenly stopped running when they saw someone a few rooftops away. It was a boy, and he was standing there, staring at them from a couple rooftops away. He was waiting for them. They simply stared at teach other for a few seconds before Asakaru spoke up, "Ayame. Do you know who that is?"

"You mean the strange boy?"

"Yes."

"You mean with the tan skin, black clothes, black hair, holding bombs and a strange metal object in his hands?"

"Ayame." warned her brother.

But Ayame just laughed, "Nope! I've never seen him before!"

Asakaru glared at the boy a few roofs away, "Did you set off the bombs?"

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he took action, and charged them both too quickly for them to do anything but dodge him.

"Ayame look out!"

When he jumped out of the boy's range, he regretted it. Looking up, he saw the strange boy putting the unknown metal machine in his belt, and taking out knives to engage Ayame into hand-to-hand combat.

Asakaru sprinted towards the boy and his sister. As if the boy knew, he quickly threw out bombs to force him into retreating. Before the bombs went off, he cloned himself, and chased after Asakaru.

"Bastard. What do you want?!" he shouted as he was forced back away from his sister.

With Asakaru out of the way and kept busy, the boy began to attack Ayame with swiftly easy moments. "H-Hey!" argued Ayame, dancing and jumping out of his reach, "I don't know what you want, but this is not a good way to introduce yourself to a lady!"

Silence. The boy didn't speak. He was quick, and nimble as he attacked, and analyzed Ayame's stance, her patterns, her breathing. It wasn't too difficult for Ayame to evade him. But that was all she was able to do at the time. He was too fast and didn't give her a chance to draw her weapons. But despite it all...Ayame was having fun.

She eluded him by simply dancing, spinning, and hopping around. Even after he almost cut her waist, she burst into cheerful laughter. It was as if they were playing instead of fighting. Then, after a few more seconds, she was able to reach into her pouch for her knives.

 _Finally_ , she thought, _F_ _inally I'm in a battlefield_.

It was exciting, and exhilarating. All her skills were coming to good use. She deflected his blows, and slipped away easier and easier each time. This was her first real fight. It was a little frightening, but the longer the fight lasted, the more she got used to the rhythm, and the better she became.

"Oooo," she cooned to the boy as she continued to dodge him, "It's like we're dancing together."

They clashed knives a couple more times before she lost her balance and tilted off the roof. Her foot slipped and she was falling off. But no words would describe her feelings of shock and confusion when the mysterious boy grabbed her arm and prevented her from meeting the concrete ground.

"Hey! What are you-"

He pulled her back up roughly, and slammed her on roof with enough force to rattle her bones, and knock her breath away. Pain shot throughout her whole body, and her head felt as if it'd split in two.

She groaned and tried to move, but her body refused to listen, "Ow...that hurt."

The boy stood over her body, and that's when Ayame noticed his knives. They were dripping in what Ayame had identified as a sedative. And she understood. He wasn't trying to take her out. He was trying to take her _down._ This was a kidnapping.

"Two out of three?" she laughed weakly.

He got on his knees and examined her before using his sedatives, "..."

With him so close, she was able to see him more clearly, "I don't think I've seen grey eyes before. They're beautiful. They remind me of the rain."

When she said that, he quickly let go of her. As if her skin was made of fire. Then, he drew his knives. But whatever was supposed to happen, didn't happen. The boy was glaring at her, and Ayame knew that he was hesitating.

"You are more handsome up close too." she giggled

 _Ow...laughing hurts._

"I'm not playing a game." said the boy, in a dark and accented voice.

His words made her laugh, "You're not, but I am. Games are fun! Aaaaand," she sang, "It looks like I just won this round!"

Before he could take further action, a bomb exploded from under them. She struggled to force herself up, despite the screaming protest of her body, and jumped away to safety. If she didn't pick pocket one of his bombs when he pulled her up from the roof, she would've been in trouble.

When she looked up, she saw they were separated by three buildings. He stared at her, and she knew that he could easily come at her again. She'd have to outsmart him a second time. Which would be much more difficult than the first time.

For a moment, she feared he would attack again, and be sucessful in his kidnapping mission. But instead, he put his weapons away, and disappeared when a cloud of smoke blurred her vision.

"Whoa. I'm dizzy." she mumbled.

Her building crumpled under her, and she began to fall along with the building. She would've caught herself before she hit the ground, but she was captured by two strong arms. She winced at the pain of being touched after being slammed down so hard.

"Ayame." spoke the deep voice.

She looked up, and blinked, "G-Gaara?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Nope! Not me!"

He tightened his arms around her slightly, and she winced at the pain of the faint pressure, "Okay! Okay! I might have gotten a little hurt by one of the bombs. But I'm okay. Really."

Gaara eyed her as he jumped, but then returned his gaze to the path ahead of him, "I felt you flinch when I caught you. I knew you were hurt."

Ayame frowned, "Then why did you ask me?"

"You resemble your father. He also refuses to accept his injuries."

"H-Hey! Wait! Asakaru was with me! He was-"

"He's safe. He was the one who lead me to you."

She sighed, "Thank goodness. Is he okay?"

"Yes. He was difficult to calm down after being separated from you."

"Where is he now? Is he at home? Is he injured at all? May I please go and see him?"

"You and your family will be taking Asakaru with you for a few days. He seems to enjoy spending time with you, and it's clear that it isn't safe here for the time being."

Ayame frowned. Even though her plan had succeeded, it had also gone wrong. Very horribly wrong. She planned a harmless escape. Not an attack. People could've gotten hurt or injured. She winced, but it wasn't from the pain. People probably _were_ hurt and injured.

"Are the villagers okay?" she asked.

When she asked that question, she could sense the anger radiating off him, "I don't know."

"Who attacked?"

"I don't know."

"What do they-"

"Save all your questions for your next visit. I know just as much as you at this point."

They were jumping from roof to roof when Ayame noticed the damage. There was so much smoke are fire coming from everywhere. Not just one bomb went off. Or two, or even five. It looked like twenty bombs went off all over the village. The destruction was everywhere.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, "It's awful." And that boy did it all? Why?

They landed on the ground, "Stay here. I'll be right back." instructed Gaara, putting her down, and then jumping away.

Before Ayame could call out to his disappearing figure, she heard crying. Not good. Concerned, she looked around her, but couldn't target the source of the sound. It sounded like a child. Two children. Maybe even three crying. Where were their parents? They must've gotten seperated.

Quickly, she searched for the source of the crying. She didn't want any reason to feel responsible for this attack. And even if she was responsible, she wasn't about to stand by while they suffered the boy's failed kidnapping attempt. She'd save as many people as she could. It's the least she could do for what she'd brought on to this village.

After a few minutes of her checking streets and alleyways, she began to panic. She was closer to the crying, but she couldn't find out where it was coming from. She had to find them quick before her brother or parents found her. They would care more about her safey. They'd make her leave the village by force if they had to. But how could she leave knowing she left children behind? Her guilt would haunt her.

Right as her panic was increasing, she found them. Two of them. They were two boys curled up together behind a dumpster. Their hair was messy and their clothes were dirty and full of small holes. The taller one glared at her, unable to tell if she was an ally or an enemy. He was holding the other. As if he was trying to protect the smaller one.

"Children." breathed Ayame, "What are you doing here?"

When they saw her, the smaller one continued to cry. The tall boy loosened his grip on the little one. It seemed he didn't see Ayame as the enemy who set off all the bombs.

When they didn't speak, she tried a different approach. Slowly, she crouched down in front of them, "Please don't cry. I know you're scared. But it's very dangerous to stay here. Tell me where your parents are. I'll take you to them.

"We don't have any." the older one mumbled.

 _Orphans._ Ayame's heart twisted in her chest. _They're orphans._ "Is there anyone looking after you?"

"No."

She bit her lip. They're all alone. Just like her father was once. Just like Itachi is now. No parents, no love, no safety. Seeing those boys, crumpled and holding each other was horrible. She saw the fear in their eyes. The fear that she might leave them to die. The fear of having hope, only for it to be taken away again. She didn't want to look at those eyes anymore. They only broke her. She would never leave them. She'd refuse to leave them, but she couldn't take them with her either.

She reached out carefully, and touched the taller boy's cheek. It was cold with tears, "Don't worry." she smiled, "I will help you."

Then his eyes filled with fresh tears, and he shook his head, "There's nothing you can do. We don't have a house, or any money or food to give you."

She stroked his hair, "I'm not from here. Is that how your people trade?"

He didn't answer. His teary eyes just stared at her wordlessly. "I don't want anything. But I will ask you for a favor. Will you please follow me?" she asked, standing up and extending her hand, "We need hurry."

Slowly, the taller one nodded, and took her hand. The smaller boy followed. "There. That wasn't so hard was it?" asked Ayame.

Now, they looked up at her, with eyes full of hope, but also fear, "What will we do?"

She smiled happily at them, "Don't worry. I know somewhere we can go."


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi watched silently as Ayame lead the two boys into safety. But his mind was elsewhere. He was busy trying to analyze the one who separated, and attacked Ayame and Asakaru. Who was he? Who did he work for? Did he come to kill? To kidnap? To threaten? There was too much missing information.

It would have been unwise to reveal himself, but he would've jumped into the battle the second Ayame's life had been in danger. But surprisingly, she had done well on her own. And now, he has a generalized idea of where to start her training when they return.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a presence behind him, "Hello Itachi."

The wind ruffled his hair as he waited for her to continue, "The two children were attacked, and separated. Asakaru is unstable and Ayame has gone missing." she sighed, "It's a real mess."

"I know."

"What do you know of the assailant?"

Itachi listed the physical description of the boy. "I see." she spoke.

"He wants Ayame."

The woman crossed her arms and frowned, "No doubt because she's weaker and not to mention still struggles to control her powers."

"It would appear so."

She sighed, "She truly is troublemaker. Does she go looking for trouble? Or does it go looking for her?"

"..."

She looked into Itachi's red eyes, "Capture him. Interrogate him. Extract information next time you see him."

"Extract information." repeated Itachi.

The woman knew what he was asking. She waved her hand dismissively, "I don't care how it's done. Torture him, threaten him, bribe him for all I care."

"And what of the boy after?"

"Kill him." she said casually, "He's a threat, and we have no use for him. There's no reason for us to keep him alive."

Itachi stared at the woman for a couple seconds, "...Very well."

The woman tilted her head at him, "What's wrong? Does my decision trouble you?"

"No."

She frowned, "If you don't agree with me, we can talk about a different method if you want to."

"No."

There was silence, until she finally dropped the subject, "Where is the daughter of the nine-tails?"

"She is aiding two children into safety."

The woman smiled, "Ah, I see. What a sweet girl. I'm proud to call her a member of our village."

Itachi continued to watch Ayame from the roof, "..."

"Anyway," she continued, "Where is she leading those kids? Let's hope she isn't foolish, and has a plan in mind."

"She's taking them to Mika."

"Why?"

"To use me for their rescue. She is no fool. Ayame knows I'm watching."

The woman laughed, "Really? Wow! That's so smart! But I wonder where she's going to ask you to take them."

"I don't know."

"Who's Mika again?"

"A girl rejected by Asakaru. It seems she's become a contact for Ayame."

She nodded, "What a smart girl. But...how will she tell you to save them? She doesn't know where you are and you two can't really face each other right now. Someone might see. Especially now that the village is in chaos and there are people everywhere. And you can't use the telepathic way. The other members are listening."

"I don't know."

A smile crept up the woman's lips, "I'm very curious to see how this will all play out Itachi. Very well. I will return to my post. The next time we see each other, I will have a report for you. Goodbye, and good luck." she waved, and once again, her clone vanished in flower petals.

* * *

"We're here!" Ayame smiled to the boys.

The older boy clutched her hand tighter, "Who's house is this?"

"My friend Mika. But don't worry. I'll make sure you stay safe." she said.

Before the boy could ask her another question, Ayame began to knock on the door. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked through the window, then hurried to answer the door.

"What's wrong?"

"May we come in?" she asked.

Mika looked down, and took in the two boys. She knew of them. She passed by them all the time because they always changed locations around the village depending on the weather. She tried to help them once, but her mother had yanked her back. She never tried to help them since. The younger one looks as if he'd been crying, but he was quietly sucking on his thumb now as the older one held him protectively. Fall has been here for two months already. It's been so cold. How did they stay warm? She shook off her thoughts and collected herself.

"Hurry." she spoke, opening the door for them to rush in.

They walked quickly inside and went straight to the living room, "Were you careful?"

"Is that how stupid you think I am?"

Mika sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"I'm really sorry to come in like this." said Ayame, "But I promised to help them." as she spoke, the two children hid behind her.

Mika shook her head sadly, "I would help you with them. Really, I would. But I can't. I still live with my parents and they would never allow them to stay here. Even if I was the one asking them. I'm the one who should apologize."

"No, no, no! Please don't feel bad! That wasn't what I was planning at all!" she smiled, "I've actually arranged for them to get picked up. But it's too dangerous for them to wait outside. I want you to keep them here until my friend arrives. He should be here soon and I need to leave before Mama and Daddy and Asakaru start searching for me. Will you help me?"

A smile broke out across Mika's face, "Yes, of course I will. Let me go get them something to drink." she said, and left into the kitchen.

As soon as Mika left, Ayame turned around, and crouched down in front of them, "You're a brave boy," she smiled at the older boy, "Is that your little brother?"

The boy stiffened at the question, but then slowly nodded, looking at his brother suck his thumb, "He's three." he said, his eyes filling with tears, "A-Are we going back on the streets? I don't want to go back."

Ayame's chest tightened at his teary eyes. At his fear. What had this boy been through? What happened to their parents? They look like they've been on the streets for a while at least. How had be kept them both alive? What had he done to make sure his brother stayed safe and alive? She didn't know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She wrapped her arms around them both and felt a strange surge of affection and love for those two boys. As soon as she embraced them, she knew she'd do anything to protect them. Two innocent children were left alone on the streets to survive on their own. She knew just by looking at them that she would become their sword and shield. A fighter, and protector.

When she pulled away, she looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes, "You will _never_ return to those streets. I swear to you, I will do my best to keep you and your little brother safe. Do you understand me? You will _never_ go back there."

The boy's eyes refilled again, and he nodded, "What will happen to us now?" he asked.

Ayame smiled happily, "My friend will come to get you! But he'll need to identify you. So I'll give you this." she said taking off her crow bracelet.

The crow bracelet Itachi gave her to signal him whenever she was in danger. She pressed her signal in, and the crow's eyes began to glow red. There. The signal has gone up. He should be here soon.

She handed it to the older one, "Once he sees this, he will know what to do."

The older boy frowned and look at the piece of jewelry, "Why does it glow?"

She smiled and began to rub dirt off his face, "It sends a signal for help."

Before the boy could ask another question, Mika came out with hot chocolate, "Here you go." she smiled at the boy, handing him his cup.

Ayame stood up to face her, "Hey! Do you have any paint?"

"The red paint is the only one that we have left. All the other colors are empty."

"May I use it?" she asked.

Mika shrugged, "Sure. But for what?"

"I already sent a signal. But I need to tell my friend where to send them. So I'm writing a sign because I don't have enough time to write a letter."

"Okay, hold on." she said, going into another room, and coming back with a blank piece of paper and a small jar of red paint.

Ayame made a quick drawing, and gave it to Mika, "Show this to him when he comes. Then, burn it."

Mika took the drawing, but looked at the two boys, "What about them? What happened when the village was attacked?"

She looked at them both, looking helpless and hopeful at her. They've been alone and homeless. No family, no one to keep them safe. But she would keep them safe, and in order to do that, she needed them to disappear.

She turned back to Mika, "They died here."

She looked back at Ayame for a long time, "Faking their death is beyond my skill level."

"Don't worry about that. Another thing," began Ayame, "Don't panic when my friend comes. Also, write me a letter about everything you might know of them."

Mika laughed, "That's called a report Ayame."

Ayame laughed too, "Right. You already know what to do if anything else happens."

"Of course I do. I'll contact you soon."

"I can't wait!" cheered Ayame, she turned back to the two boys, "Listen to whatever my friend tells you okay?"

"Okay." answered the boy.

"And if asks you any questions, please answer him as best as you can. I will put my trust in you."

The boy nodded, "I will."

Ayame reached over, and gently touched his cheek, "You are such a sweet boy. I'm lucky to have met you." she smiled then, she turned to walk out the door.

Before she took another step, the older boy grabbed her hand, "What's wrong?" asked Ayame.

"I-I don't want you to go."

Ayame laughed and she hugged them both one more time, "Oh, don't you worry about that! I'll see you very soon!"

The boy looked at her, wanting her to stay, but he nodded, and let go, "Okay..."

Ayame smiled, "Goodbye," she said, then, her smile faded when she looked at Mika, "You know what to do." and she vanished out the door.

* * *

Mika stayed in her room to keep a lockout for her parents. About ten minutes after Ayame left and reunited with her family, a crow cawed at Mika from behind her as she stared out her window.

She jumped, and spun around to attack.

There stood Itachi in his black cloak with red clouds. She stayed frozen where she was, too nervous to even move as she stared at him. Ayame ordered her not to panic when her friend came, so she did her best to calm herself. His hair jet black and his red eyes full of murder. This could very well be her last moments alive. As soon as she made eye contact with him, she knew he could easily kill her. No amount of resisting would make a difference. He could end her life in a split second. It made her wonder who Ayame was. She knew her _friend_ would be someone dangerous, but an _Akatsuki_ member?

 _How can you have such a dangerous man as a friend? And you lead him straight to my house. You are the definition of a troublemaker._

Itachi watched her for only a moment, before turning around and leaving her alone in her room. Mika's breath left her lungs. He knows. But how? Mika was frozen in her room, shocked at what she had seen. But she quickly regained her senses, and ran down the stairs after him.

In the living room, she was even more surprised to find the three year old boy tucked in the man's arm still asleep, "You're the friend I see."

The man's eyes looked into hers, sending her heart into a beating fear. _Don't panic,_ she told herself. _She said not to panic._

"Ayame told me to show you this." she said calmly, pulling out Ayame's drawing.

Itachi looked at the sheet of paper the girl held up. Her drawing was the insignia of the Hidden Leaf Village. He knew exactly where in the Hidden Leaf village. She was telling him to send them to Heaven's Gold Gate. How did he not predict that?

Mika felt uncomfortable under his gaze, "...What is it?"

"Drop it."

"That's not what I was told to do."

"Then I will burn you along with the paper."

Quickly, Mika obeyed, releasing the sheet of paper from her hand. In midair, it suddenly sparked up with black flames. It only took a couple seconds for it to be completely eaten up by the fire before it touched the floor.

"What became of them in the village?"

Startled from staring at the ashes, Mika looked up, "What?"

The oldest boy looked up at Itachi, "She said we died here."

"I see." said Itachi, then he looked at Mika, "I'll take care of the corpses."

Itachi took the boy's hand before she heard the glass break. A flock of crows crashed in through the window, and surrounded the children and Itachi completely. They were nothing but a black feathery tornado until the crows flew out the same window they came in. Itachi and the two boys were gone, leaving Mika with hundreds of question. Her most important one kept buzzing around her head.

 _Who are you Ayame?_

* * *

It took a day, but Ayame and Asakaru had made it safely to the Hidden leave village. Ayame was worried about the Hidden Sand, but she was more worried about the two children she rescued. She told her brother about them, and gave Ayame a warning glare. He told her how dangerous and reckless she was. But when he was done, he became worried for them too. She told him about their light brown skin and big brown eyes and then tried to divert her attention to other things. But no matter how much she tried to distract herself, Ayame was clearly restless, and it took all of Asakaru's concentration to keep her from running to them.

As soon as they arrived home, Ayame blurt the quickest lie she could to her parents, "I want to go to school to make sure my classmates are okay after the attack. May I go?"

Naruto frowned, looking at the sunset from outside the window, "No."

"But Daddy-"

"It's too late right now. If you go now, you won't be back until very late at night. You can check up on them tomorrow."

"Please Daddy. _Please_ reconsider." she begged, "They could be injured. Or scared, or in shock. I'm...I'm afraid for them. I want to help any way I can. _Please_ let me go."

Confusion washed over his face. Ayame has _never_ disagreed with him before, and she was obviously starting to panic. He could see in her beautiful eyes that she would argue. Argue with _him_. They were set in steel and Naruto didn't know how to react. Something was wrong.

"Ayame...I...are you okay?"

She lifted her hands to hold her ring necklace, "My classmates could be injured or worse. Of course I don't feel okay. Please allow me to go Daddy."

Sakura looked back and forth between Naruto and Ayame, "Naruto..." she began, "Let her see them. She's afraid."

"It's late Sakura. If we let her go now, she won't be back until past midnight."

Ayame clutched the necklace, "Daddy, I've never asked you for anything. I'm _begging_ you, _please_ allow me go see them. I'll be unable to sleep with this fear over me."

Naruto slowly shook his head, feeling guilty at what he was about to say, "No Ayame. You're asking me to let my thirteen year old daughter to come home at around three or four in the morning. You know you have a curfew."

Ayame's breathing became heavy and quick, "No!" she shouted.

Asakaru gave her a warning glare, "Ayame."

Sakura touched Naruto's arm, " _Naruto_. Let her go."

Naruto was taken back by his daughter. Was this the rebellious stage Sasuke talked to him about before? He didn't know. He didn't understand his daughter. Ayame was acting strangely. She was acting strangely and differently. He wanted to let her go. It's clear she's scared for her classmates. He could understand that fear. His friends have been hospitalized before. It's not as if he didn't understand her feelings. But if he gives in once, she'd know which buttons to push with him. Then he would have created a monster. He'll have no one to blame but himself.

So he held his ground, "Ayame, you can't just do what you want. There are rules in this-"

"I've _never_ asked you for anything! I've obeyed every single rule you've brought on me! I've gotten the grades you've wanted me to, I've done everything you've asked of me because I love you Daddy! But don't stand there and act like I get anything I want! I've always done what _you've_ wanted me to do! And when I ask you to see my injured classmates, you tell me I'm unable to because I have a _curfew?!_ "

He wanted to give in. Seeing her so riled up unnerved him. But she is asking for too much at a young age. "You're asking me to let you come back home whenever you want to! How can you ask me to say yes to that?!"

"I'm asking you for _one_ night. To see my injured classmates Daddy," she said, her voice breaking, "Please...please let me go..."

Before Naruto could answer, Sakura stepped between him and Ayame, "Go on ahead honey. Take Asakaru with you. He might be able to help you. Is that okay with you Asakaru?"

Asakaru nodded, "Yes."

"R-Really?" she asked, looking between her mother and father.

Naruto looked deep into Ayame's eyes, and felt crushed by his guilt. But also relieved. Sakura had come in and saved him. Their parenting skills were different, but they saved each other time and time again.

"You win. Be back by midnight."

She nodded, and took in a shaky breath, "Thank you Daddy. Thank you."

Asakaru tangled his fingers with hers and pulled her away, "We must hurry."

There were no words between them. They only ran as fast as they could to her school. Her only concern were those two children, and she would let no one step get in the way of protecting them. Not even her own father. Although it would break her heart in two, she would fight him, and anyone else who stood in her way. She would not let any harm come to those orphans. They deserve a happier life than the life they were leading, and she planned to give it to them.

She began to mentally prepare herself. She just got into a small argument with her father. She had to prepare for another one. There's no turning back now. She's found her calling.

When they arrived, she burst through the door and saw the two boys sitting in the corner as far away from the Akatsuki members as possible. Still in their dirty clothes and messy hair.

"Ayame." began Kisame, "You have some explaining to do."

The boys stood up, but the older one spoke, "I did what you told me to."

A smile broke across her face and she ran to them, "You're safe!" she cheered as she threw her arms around them, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"They're scary." mumbled the younger boy, pointing at the Akatsuki members.

She pulled back and stroked his cheek, "Nobody here will hurt you. I'll make sure no one hurts you. So you don't need to be scared."

The boy looked at her with his big beautiful brown eyes, and simply nodded, then stuck his thumb into his mouth.

Hidan took a step toward them, and the older one tensed. He stepped behind Ayame, but in front of his brother.

"Your kids can't stay here Ayame. This is hardly a suitable environment for them."

She calmly tucked a few stray strands behind her ear, "Actually, they can. Everything they could possibly need is here. There are _many_ rooms in this building. There are multiple bathrooms, kitchens. I don't see why they can't."

Kisame stepped forward, "You crazy? You really think it's okay to surround them with _us?_ "

Ayame stood up, "Why not? I surround myself with you. It's not like you'll hurt them. And I'll be the one caring for them. Not you."

Deidara threw his hands up in the air, "These aren't pets Ayame! What about their clothes? Food? Education? You're still a child yourself. How are you going to raise these kids on your own? You can't."

She looked at Kisame and Deidara, "Then what do you suggest I do? Throw them back into the village they came from? To starve? To see how long this child can keep his little brother alive? Is that what you want me to do?"

Kisame made a disgusted sound, "Of course not Ayame! It's dangerous here. By staying so close to us, you are risking their lives. Is that how you want them to die?"

The older one flinched, and Ayame's anger spiked, shattering windows and light bulbs. She couldn't stop. Her eyes flashed, illuminating her eyes and body as they burned brighter and hotter. Her temper was taking control, and she didn't want to stop it.

She took a step towards them, and the ground beneath her cracked, "Die by Akatsuki, or die by starvation. Those are the only options you've given these children?"

Kisame looked away, "That isn't what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean Kisame?" asked Asakaru angrily.

Ayame lifted one glowing hand towards Kisame, "I won't be as kind as you Kisame. I'll only be giving you _one_. Maybe you should start running."

"Don't Ayame." said Hidan.

Kisame watched her point her bright hand at him, "Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

Ayame shrugged, "At least I'll go down fighting."

"Stop it!" shouted Deidara.

"Be silent Deidara. I'll come after you too. You and Hidan are just as guilty for agreeing with him."

"Ayame! You're acting like a brat! You can't just attack people who don't agree with you!" he argued.

"Why not? The Akatsuki does it all the time."

Kakuzu burst out laughing, "Wow. That's true. She's got you there."

"Put your arm down Ayame."

"No."

"All we're doing is asking you to _think_ about the consequences!" fought Hidan, "You're really going to fight for that?"

"No. Everyone has their own boundary they'd never cross. What you're asking of me is to cross mine. And I refuse."

Itachi walked over to her, "I'm not opposed to your choice."

"Itachi!" shouted Kisame.

Ayame's eyes widened, she lowered her arm as her powers completely vanished, "Really Itachi?"

Pain looked at Itachi curiously, "Why is that?"

He didn't answer right away. He was looking deep into Ayame's sparkling teal eyes. He's taken so many lives. Including his parents. His killings have probably made children orphans. How many lives has it been? He doesn't know. He's never bothered to count. For all he knows, he could've killed their parents, and very well made these two children orphans. Being a part of the Akatsuki, he doesn't get many opportunities to save lives as he gets to take them. And watching that boy protecting his little brother reminded him of himself and Sasuke. He'd do anything for Sasuke. And that boy had done everything he could to ensure his brother's survival. Ayame's eyes were steel. She's made her choice.

"I don't want her to attack me." he said giving Ayame a faint smile.

Kakuzu and Zetsu both laughed, "I didn't realize a mass killer was scared of a little girl."

Then Itachi turned to Pain, "It seems as if she's found her purpose."

Pain thought on his words, then nodded, "Very well. If you fear for your safety, then maybe Ayame is stronger than I originally anticipated. I will agree with your choice as well Ayame." he said, "But you must promise not to attack me. I've also become fearful of you."

Giggles burst out her lips, "Really?"

"I fear you will overpower me." he replied.

Asakaru chuckled, "A rational fear."

Konan spoke, "I agree."

Zetsu looked at the children, then back at Ayame, "I won't disagree with it either."

Hidan sighed, "We're against her damn kids." he grumbled, "We just don't want their blood on our hands, or _her_ hands if that day ever comes."

Asakaru wrapped an arm around his sister, "Then it seems you will have no choice but to join Ayame in their protection."

Hidan laughed, "Fine."

Kakuzu looked at Ayame, "I won't fight you."

Deidara and Kisame both sighed, "Okay fine. The brat wins." said Kisame.

Sasori's eyes were glued on Ayame, "Why did you do it?" he asked her suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What made you want to save them?"

The question baffled Ayame, "I...I don't know."

"You're not answering my question."

She looked around her, and everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. So she gave them one.

"I found them behind a dumpster while bombs were going off all around the village. No one was coming for them. They were alone, and scared, and barely surviving. I _had_ to save them. No child deserves that cruelty." she said thinking of her father and Itachi, "They had no one. And when I saw them, I realized I wanted to be someone for them. I want to make a difference in their lives."

Sasori frowned, "What do receive from them in return?"

Ayame laughed, "The same thing I get from you."

His frown deepened, "And what is that?"

"The simple pleasure of your company."

Most of the members burst into laughter, and relaxed. The fight was over. Ayame was relieved. That's two fights today. It was exhausting. But now, she had two lives in her hands. She'd fight anyone if it meant those two stayed safe.

She sighed, and crouched in front of the two boys, "Please forgive me for frightening you. Are you two okay?" she asked touching their cheeks.

They nodded, and she smiled, "I'm glad. Will you tell me your names?"

The older one looked up, "My name is Manten." he said, then he tugged on his little brother's hand.

The younger one looked up and smiled at her with a smile that melted her heart, "My name is Hiten."

"Your names are so beautiful!"

Manten smiled at her for the first time since she met him. Ayame would never forget that beautiful smile for the rest of her life. "I think they're funny. Mine means _'whole sky'_ and his means _'heavenly flight'_."

"I think it's cute." giggled Ayame, "Well Manten and Hiten, my name is Ayame. And I'd like to ask you to do something for me."

Manten hesitantly reached for her hand, then looked into her eyes, "I'll do anything for you." he smiled, "You saved me and my little brother. Thank you."

She smiled back, and squeezed his hand, "Please just concentrate on your health for now. If I may, I'd like to ask you to keep everything you see, or hear, a secret. Can you do that for me?"

They both nodded happily at her and she hugged them again, "Ah! You're both so cute!" she gushed, then she stood up and started pulling them away, "Let's give you two a bath, and new clothes! Then we can get you ready for dinner, and then ready for bed."

Asakaru came to help her, and gave her extra clothes as they bathed. They were in awe of how big the bathroom was. Ayame was a little in awe too. She's never been inside any of the rooms before. There just hadn't been any time to explore the building.

But when they finally took their clothes off to jump into the bath, Ayame was full of terror. She stepped back from shock and slipped on a water puddle. Asakaru's eyes widened as well. Their skin looked like it was glued to their bones. She's never seen a starving body before. She could see their ribs and their kneecaps. Just how close were they to starving to death? Manten would've died before his brother. It was obvious he gave any extra food they had to Hiten.

When she fell backwards, Manten's eyes snapped up, "Mama?"

"M-Mama?" she stammered, still in shock of seeing their starving bodies.

Quickly, Manten looked away, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Ayame doesn't mind." interrupted Asakaru, looking at his sister to quickly recover herself.

What could she do? What could she say? Does she correct him? But how can she? They've lost everything. And the fact that they were calling her by such an intimate name...made her kind of happy. It brought her a gentle kind of joy. A sweet happiness she's never known before.

"I..."

Hiten looked over the edge of the bathtub, and started laughing, "Your bottom's going to be wet!"

She laughed too as she stood up, "You're right!"

Asakaru smiled, "Improper."

They all laughed as the two boys bathed. They splashed each other and had water fights. Their laughter was music to Ayame's ears. She loved the way they smiled. She loved that when the dirt washed off, she was able to see the beautiful color of their skin. It looked like caramel from inside a candy bar. And their eyes were a brown that reminded her of the earth after the rain. She couldn't believe that these beautiful children were cold and starving to death on the streets. She couldn't believe that no one tried to help them, or take them in. They were just... _beautiful_. She couldn't stop staring at them, and she was helpless to stop her heart from beating for them.

For dinner, Pain told her that she couldn't make them too much to eat. She had to build up their appetite little by little. Starvation was something that healed slowly. So she just made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with milk. Then when she put them to bed, she tucked them in warmly.

Manten and Hiten were on the same bed, and they wouldn't stop giggling to themselves. "What is it that makes you laugh?"

Manten looked up, "It feels good to feel warm."

Ayame was taken back by his words, "Oh..."

Hiten giggled under the blankets, "It feels like we're getting a treat!"

She leaned over, and kissed both of their foreheads, "You won't have to sleep in the cold anymore." she told them, "You're safe here."

She stroked their hair gently until they both fell asleep. Even after they fell asleep, she stayed there, and continued to stroke their hair. _I've got you_ , she thought, _I've got you_.

It was almost eleven. Even though she knew it was time to go, she couldn't bring herself to stand up. Watching them sleep, she wanted to lay down with them, and wrap them up in her arms. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she looked at them. Their dark hair, caramel skin, and long inky eyelashes. They looked so peaceful. How long had it been since they slept on a bed? Since they've had a blanket to lay under?

The door opened, "Ayame." whispered her brother.

She stood up, "I'm going." she told him, following him out.

On their way out, Asakaru slipped his hand in hers, "I was worried."

"Huh? About what?"

He frowned, "The fight with your father could've been prevented. If you keep acting carelessly, someone is bound to notice your change in personality. Something small can compromise us both in the end. Your temper and panic has endangered us today Ayame."

"But-"

"Stay silent. I have not finished speaking."

Ayame pursed her lips, and nodded, letting him continue, "Arguing with your father was completely useless. I know you were worried about Manten and Hiten, but be mindful of your behavior. We could've simply cloned ourselves and left secretly. Next time, refrain yourself from exposing us so needlessly."

She nodded again, "You're right. I...I just wasn't thinking clearly. I intend to heed your advice and be more careful. My mistake will have no echo."

Her brother smiled, "Do you feel better?"

She hugged his arm happily, "Yes! Much better!"

"Remember, you must still apologize to your father."

"I know!" she giggled hugging him tighter, "But with you by my side, I can do anything!"

"Ayame." a voice called out from behind them.

When she turned around, her eyes widened when she saw him standing there. He was a couple feet away watching them. With his black eyes locked into hers, she knew he was angry. Ayame resisted the thought that crashed into her, but it was inevitable. A third fight was coming.

"Yoichi." she breathed.


	19. Chapter 19

"The woman clicked her teeth as she watched Ayame, "That would be the third fight she's gotten into today. But this one is sure to affect her worse than the rest. Poor girl."

Itachi frowned, and looked away, "So it seems."

"This upsets you," she said, looking at him concerned and confused, "What is it? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, "Something bothers you. Please tell me."

Itachi returned his gaze to Ayame, then looked away, "I don't wish her pain."

The woman looked back and forth between Itachi and Ayame, then she sighed in relief, "Oh good. I thought it was something I said."

"..."

The woman smiled and looked at Ayame, who was bracing herself for the fight, "It really does make me happy that you worry for her."

"This is too much stress put on a child."

"She may be a child, but it's what she's chosen Itachi. If you ask her, she'd tell you herself that she'd rather have this life than the life she had before."

Itachi's eyes snapped to hers, the impatience clear in his voice, "Don't you care at all? Does this not affect you?"

She scoffed, "Of course it does. Look at how sweet our little princess is. Look at all the pressure she's put herself under. She's saved two homeless boys and sworn to protect them. Even if it meant fighting the Akatsuki. She's tricked two entire villages and risked the punishment of a traitor all for the sake of getting permission from her brother's parents to go to the same school together. Who knows what else she'd do for others in the future. That girl really is her father's daughter. But..."

Itachi didn't answer, but just watched her skeptically. "..."

The woman squeezed her eyes shut, then after a moment, looked right at Itachi, " _But_ , Ayame is not as fragile as you seem to believe. Do you know why I allow this to happen? My Hokage told me I could stop her at any time. But do you know why I don't?"

"No."

"Because she _wants_ this. The shinobi life. She wants what her father won't give her. She wants her cage destroyed. Her brothers. Her sisters. Her children. A chance. That is what she wants. So why not give it to her? I don't see any harm in any of her desires. Do you?"

"Her power and age make her a target for manipulation tactics."

She frowned, "So? As long as her life isn't in danger, I see no harm in letting her learn her shinobi lessons the hard way. The same way we've all learned them."

Itachi's eyes flashed with suspicion, "That isn't all. This is personal to you. You also don't agree with the way she's raised."

"Ha! Was I that obvious?"

"No."

"What gave me away?"

"I've worked with you long enough to know."

"That doesn't seem fair."

Itachi paused before he asked his question, "Why?"

She crossed her arms, "He's weakened her in a way that truly disturbs me. Yes, she has manners. Yes, she is sweet. Yes, she is caring. Yes, she is intelligent. Truly an admirable princess. But she has so much power Itachi. She could use it for so many things. What use is a powerful princess if she wastes it yielding to a man in the end?"

"No one else seems to care."

She snorted, "Of course not. That's why I'm taking her under _my_ wing. Naruto doesn't see the danger in her. The raw wild power she holds and how powerful she can truly be. The little princess doesn't see it either. So I'm going to expose it to them both, and see what Ayame does when she realizes how amazing she is without her father. And I want to see what she wants to do with all the strength she discovers within herself."

"What if she gets captured? Or kidnapped? What will you do then?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Nothing. She needs to learn to handle things on her own, or die trying. If she gets captured, she must learn how to free herself. I will not save her, and neither will you. Not that she needs our rescue anyway. She's such a destructive force on her own. That girl doesn't need saving."

"You want her to die trying?" he asked.

"Oh, come on Itachi. It was a figure of speech. Besides, Ayame isn't the type to die so easily. She has the power of sun and water. She can't be contained. If she's ever trapped, she will create a new path."

"If her life is in danger, I will save her."

"You can't."

"I'm not asking for your permission."

The woman shrugged, "She won't let you. The princess doesn't want a rescue. She loves what's happening to her right now. She doesn't want a protector. Not from me, or her father, or even you. I will say it again Itachi, _you can't save her_."

He glared at the woman, "You may order many. But you don't order _me_."

Then, she smiled as she watched Ayame, "It's futile Itachi. She can't be saved anyway. No one can save that girl now."

Itachi looked at the woman, "What?"

The woman laughed, "She won't be rescued. And if you try it, she will laugh. She doesn't want it. Not from anyone. Now that she's free, she loves fighting and she loves outsmarting an enemy. She may evil kill one day. And you know what?" the woman asked, "She'll enjoy tearing her enemy apart. Like she's won a game. And what child doesn't like winning?"

He frowned, "Kill?"

She let out a laugh, "Don't you know? That girl is dangerous Itachi. She has no mercy. When sending her on a mission, be very clear on listing who is friend or foe. Because once she's put on a battlefield, those beautiful eyes of hers will only see prey."

"I find that hard to believe."

She laughed again, "Of course you do. But I don't. And neither does my Hokage. She may be a dreamer for now, but if she wants to, she can also become our worst nightmare."

Itachi was silent for a moment, until he figured out the reason behind her words, "You're worried for her memories."

Her eyes widened, but then they narrowed, "A little. I'd have to change my plans completely based on her reaction."

"...Are you afraid?"

The woman began to fiddle with her fingers, "Of what? Her reaction? No. If she becomes angry, it'd be natural for her to hunt us, and bring us down. We all did something unforgivable after all."

"But you are afraid. I can see it in your eyes."

The woman looked from Itachi, down to Ayame, and her expression became vulnerable, "I worry for her. Of course she'd feel angry, or betrayed, or sad. But...I don't want her to feel that way forever. Yes, her memories will cause her pain. It's only natural. I'd expect her to be upset. But I truly wish it will be temporary."

"..."

The wind blew, ruffling the woman's hair in the night air, "It makes me sad. There isn't even anything I could do to cushion the blow for her."

"You gave her freedom."

She closed her eyes, sorrow flooding her heart, "Itachi..."

"She is happier now. Because of you."

"I really hope that's true."

"..."

Her eyes opened, containing both sadness and determination, "Giving her the freedom she wished for has it's price. Even if I love her, just as you do, I won't go easy on her. I am not as coddling as her father. I won't bandage her cuts, or heal her bruises if she can do it on her own. With me, she will have to do many things on her own. No matter the cost."

"And if she's in a position where she will darken?"

"I will allow it."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why? Get yourself together Itachi. Obviously, we can't control her completely. She might see things, hear things, _do_ things we don't see, or can't prevent. There are too many variables where she can darken on her own. No matter what we do. But don't worry. I won't allow her to become the enemy. She will never be my enemy. _That's_ when I will save her."

"I still don't believe your previous statements."

A smile tugged at the woman's lips, "She is a wild card Itachi. Remember, I have warned you. Don't blame me when her true nature comes out to play," she said, "And that child _loves_ to play."

* * *

His hair was a dark mess. His eyes were wild, and his clothes looked like they were put on in a hurry.

"Yoichi, what-"

"I heard you came back. I searched for you." he said, walking quickly towards them.

Asakaru sighed, irritated, "And so you chose to run to her. But when you arrived, Naruto and Sakura told you she wasn't home. And so you wondered, where is she? Where has she gone? Were you scared for her? Poor Yoichi. From your appearance, it seems as though you've been running around the entire village looking for her. How noble of you. Truly the sight of a hero."

Ayame elbowed him, "Stop it." she whispered.

"He is angry." he whispered back.

"Should he be happy? Especially now, that you're taunting him?"

"He will grab you."

A smile cracked on her face, "I like it when he does that."

"I won't let him touch you."

She sighed, "Really, Asakaru. You are not in charge of my body."

"Don't-"

"Your presence will only deepen his anger and worsen things for me. Please leave."

"Ayame." warned her brother.

Yoichi grabbed her arm, and yanked her free of her brother, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

When she was pulled from her brother's side, Ayame saw her brother's eyes flash a crimson red. She saw the flames in his eyes, and felt the dark anger of having her taken from him. She sensed it through their powers. It flowed into her like black water. But she couldn't send him signals in return. She didn't know how to.

So instead, she looked at him, her eyes asking him silently to hold back his temper. Hoping for him not to act. When he looked into her eyes, his red eyes vanished and returned to their teal color.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright."

Yoichi sighed with relief, "I heard the village got attacked. I...I didn't know you were there. I was afraid. Really? Are you sure you're okay?"

Asakaru looked at Ayame one last time, before he reluctantly turned, and walked away. But she knew he'd be waiting close by. He would never truly leave her. And she was relieved. She knew this would end badly, and she didn't want to walk home alone after this fight.

"Yes, I'm okay. We escaped."

Yoichi sighed in relief, a relief that hurt Ayame to see, "I...I was so afraid. I didn't know you left the village."

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you." she mumbled.

He looked up, and his eyes finally pierced her with the fury she knew he had, "You went to a village far from here and purposefully didn't tell me. You've been lying to me and keeping secrets."

She stepped back, "Yoichi-"

He stepped forward, "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Do you have any idea how badly you scared me?! I haven't slept since I realized you left!"

"I-"

"You basically ran away from me with him! Does he interest you? Is that way you did this?"

"Stop it!"

He took in a deep breath, and lowered his voice, "Did he know you were going?"

She hesitated. She wanted to lie to him. To tell him no. But she couldn't. She couldn't. "Yes."

Hurt flickered across his face, and the hurt bounced back to Ayame to see her answers cause him pain, "Why Ayame? Why did you tell him, and keep it a secret from me?"

"I..."

"Why?"

"Because he is my friend."

Ayame regretted saying those words when she saw him flinch back, "And I'm not?"

She stepped forward, lifting her fingers up to his face, "No. You mean much more to me than that." she whispered.

He caught her wrist and gently pushed it away, "Please don't."

He might as well have slapped her. Her guilt soared high, "Yoichi, please. I'm-"

"Don't." he pleaded quietly.

She wanted to explain. To tell him everything. But instead, she said, "Don't what?"

"Don't apologize to me."

Her breathing hitched, "Why?"

"Because," he said looking at her, "I know you won't mean it."

She looked away, "I..."

"I'm going home. I only wanted to make sure you were safe. Now that I've seen you, I have no reason to stay." he said coldly, beginning to walk away.

She took a step toward him, "No. Please don't leave this way. Let me explain."

He turned, "Do you think I'm stupid Ayame? I know something is going on. And I know that you refuse to tell me. What I'd get from you wouldn't be an explanation. They would only be half-truths and lies. The rest would be nothing but a mystery to me. So," he breathed, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to become someone you lie to. I was never that person to you before, and...I don't understand why I'm that person now."

Her words were caught in her throat. She's hurt him. Hurt him in a way that was beyond words. She wanted to grab his hand, and tell him everything. About Itachi, the Akatsuki, her brothers and sisters, Asakaru, Hiten and Manten, even her secret mission to save Itachi. If she could tell him all that, then he wouldn't be hurt anymore. He'd understand why she had to keep secrets from him. He wouldn't take her secrecy as an insult. But how? How could she tell him the truth of it all? She can't. She won't. Not only for Hiten and Manten and the Akatsuki, but for herself as well. She wanted more. So much more than this village had to offer her. None of it was enough. It was just not enough.

And yet, she found herself filled with regret. Regret for hurting him. Regret for making him doubt her. He was right. How could she explain without lying? Without hurting him further? She didn't know. She didn't know what to do, or how to fix what she's done.

"Forgive me." she croaked biting her lip to keep her eyes from producing tears. She refused to cry. Not in front of him. Not after what she's done to him. She had no right.

"You used to tell me everything," he said quietly, "Why has that changed? Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No."

"...Maybe...you don't care for me anymore."

She looked up, "Why would you say that?"

He looked at her, and spoke slowly, as if he regretted the words he was speaking, "Because...your feelings aren't clear anymore."

Ayame sucked in air, her eyes stung with unshed tears, "I still love you."

Yoichi winced, as if hearing it caused him pain, "Then tell me what to say Ayame. Tell me what to do. I feel like I'm losing you and I don't know what to do to stop it."

"Don't-"

"Was it when I kissed you the other day?" He asked looking guilty, "I shouldn't have."

"I kissed you back."

"Then what? I don't understand why you're pushing me away. I care about you. I don't want to lose you. Tell me what to do to stop this distance between us. I want to stay with you. I don't want us to grow apart. Please."

But she couldn't say anything. There was nothing for her to say. She couldn't explain her disappearances. She couldn't tell him she joined the Akatsuki. Or that she's searching for her siblings. She couldn't even tell him about Hiten and Manten.

There was a line between them now, and it wasn't Yoichi who stepped across it. She had been the one who had thoughtlessly walked over, not looking back. She had single-handedly damaged their friendship. And now, she yearned to walk back to him. To return to her old life. To cling to him and have him be the only thing she thought of. But she couldn't. That life was over for her, and she was glad it was. She had chosen a different path, and no matter how much it pained her, she would never go back.

When Ayame didn't answer, Yoichi turned away, the hurt clear on his face, "I can't look at you right now. It just makes me feel worse. I'm leaving." he said, and began walking away again.

Her eyes finally spilled their tears, "Yoichi!" she cried out, "Don't. Please don't."

She didn't have a right. She had no right to ask him not to walk away. How could she, when she was the one pushing him away? But she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to lose him either. He meant so much to her, she couldn't bear the thought of him in pain. Especially if she was the one who caused it.

But when he turned to look at her one final time, Ayame knew it was too late. "I'd do anything for you Ayame," he spoke softly, "But the one walking away isn't me. It's you."

* * *

Asakaru came back as soon as Yoichi left. She was crying, and no matter what he did, she was beyond consolement. Nothing he did or said stopped the tears sliding down her face.

As he advised earlier, they went to see Naruto, and she cried then too. Begging her father to forgive her for her behavior. Asakaru saw Naruto's face tighten up with guilt and regret. He held Ayame, and he gave her promises of being less strict for her. If that's what made her happy. He'd give her more freedom, and he'd change for her. He didn't mean to hurt her, he pleaded her to stop crying. He would never do it again. If freedom was what she wanted, he would give it to her. Just as long as she forgave him. Asakaru didn't like Naruto, but he felt bad for the guilt he was having. Naruto was asking Ayame to forgive _him_ for being so strict all the time. He felt bad for Ayame's father every time Naruto said that _he_ was wrong.

Asakaru squeezed her arm. He couldn't take it anymore. She was filling up Naruto with more guilt than he deserved. Little did her father know her tears weren't because of him. They were for someone else. So when she felt his squeeze, she forced her crying down to small little sobs.

They were sent to their rooms for the night, where Asakaru could only hear silence. He wished desperately that there was a way to soothe his little sister. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say to Ayame would make her feel better. He can't turn back time. He can't make Yoichi take back the words he said. He wished he could at least go to her room and hold her tightly until she fell asleep. But Naruto wouldn't allow him to visit her room so late at night. As he laid in bed, worried about his sister, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

In her room, the only source of light was the bright moonlight flooding in through the window. Ayame clutched her knees tighter to her chest. What had she done? Just what had she done? She's hurt Yoichi. She's lied to him. How could she? When did she become so cruel? Maybe she should just tell him everything. But she can't. Is it not possible for her to walk her own path without hurting others? Without hurting her friends? Did this make her selfish? These feelings were 's never felt upset with herself before, and she didn't enjoy the self loathing that came along with it.

Maybe she never should've started this. When Itachi approached her, she should've ran away. She should've told her mother and father what happened. But then...she never would've met Asakaru. Or Hiten and Manten. They would still be starving close to death in their village. How does one feel regret, and no regret at the same time? She felt deflated. She had no more strength in her. What did she think she could accomplish anyway? To be like her father? To be the hero? No...no that's not it. She never wanted to be a hero. That was never her goal. Maybe she wanted to prove herself to him. Maybe she wanted to show everyone that she wasn't just his shadow. That given the chance, she could do something too. She no longer knew. She no longer wanted to try. Not if trying meant this pain in her heart. Or inflicting pain on others.

She stared outside into the night sky for a long time. The night air brought her comfort as she stared up into the stars. Her heart has faded to black. Doubt was filling up her mind until she couldn't break free. She buried her face into her knees and arms. She didn't want to try anymore. She was tired.

Suddenly, she heard a crow in the distance. Then more crows. They flew near her window until a dark figure appeared in front of her.

She lifted her head up, "Itachi?"

"Your bracelet."

She nodded silently, and reached into his hand to touch the cool metal. But his hand gripped hers, "You've been crying." he said.

Looking up at him, with the bright moon behind him, she couldn't help but almost want to laugh. He looked like such a mysterious man. When she opened her mouth to speak, she felt her voice waver. She was sick of her own crying, but couldn't stop her eyes from filling up again.

"I've hurt my friend."

Itachi didn't speak. He allowed her to spill her feelings as she looked down at her sheets, "I've lied to Yoichi. I want to tell him the truth, but I can't."

"..."

"Will it ever be the same? Will my heart return to white?"

When she looked back up at him, his eyes burned holes into her. Sincerity, sadness, loneliness and mystery, as well as a kindness and vulnerability that no one else seems to see in him. That's what she saw in his eyes. His red eyes drilling into her teal eyes, her first instinct was to reach out, and touch his face. But she couldn't reach up to touch him. So she just kept her eyes locked on his. Longing to free this broken man, determined to keep himself broken for the sake of his brother.

It was moments before he reached up, and carefully touched her cheek. His fingers were cold, but they were graceful as his thumb brushed a tear off her face.

"Ita-"

He gave her a faint smile, and poked her forehead with two fingers, "Let's go." he spoke softly.

Ayame didn't ask him any questions. She trusted him completely. She vanished into the night with him, knowing she'd go with him anywhere. He lead her beyond the forest, to a cliff over looking her village with a river and trees behind them. Ayame stayed under the leaves of the trees. The trees were thick, and blocked out the moonlight. She strained to find the moon, but the leaves refused to let her see as they rustled with the soft breeze. All she had to do was step out from under the trees, but for some reason, she wouldn't. Unreasonable. Why did she want to remain under the leaves, when all she had to do was step out of their shadow to be under the moonlight?

"Ayame."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Come here. There's something you should see."

She walked over to follow him at the edge of the cliff, "I'm here." she spoke, finally under the moon and it's pale light.

"What do you see?" he asked, looking out into the village.

When she followed his gaze, looking over the village from the top of the cliff. She saw such a big world. Almost like eternal land. Her village was small. Looking out from a cliff made her feel so small. So insignificant. She began to think of how small her village must be compared to the land that has yet to be discovered. The millions of thousands of things her and her village must be ignorant to, simply because the world is too big to learn everything within it. The world was so big. The universe was eternally bigger. And she was just one small girl. It made her feel intimidated, and desperate to not feel so small and unimportant.

"I am so little compared to what I see."

"In a world of vast horizons, it's so easy to feel you're alone. But do you see all those houses?"

"Yes."

"Tell me who lives there."

"My village." she said slowly, looking at him confused.

"You cannot see it. But you village fights for you. Just as you fight for them."

Ayame blinked, "They go on missions for the village's safety. They fight for everyone."

"You included."

"It's your village too."

There was a silence, then Itachi said slowly, "I still consider this my village."

"Then they fight for you too."

"They've stopped fighting for me a long time ago."

Ayame frowned, then looked up at Itachi "Then I'll fight for you." she spoke, "I'll fight for you and for everyone who matters to me."

The leaves rustled back and forth, the soft sound gently soothing her jagged heart. The sound of Itachi's voice felt like a warm blanket in a cold day. If no one would fight for him, then she would.

"You are truly a strange girl." he spoke.

There was silence for a long time before Ayame spoke again, "Tell me what it feels like to feel alone." she said.

Itachi looked up at the dark sky, and thought back to all the times he yearned for his brother, but could never reach out to him. He knew if he ever tried, he would bring danger to not only him and Sauske, but to the village as well.

"Mine isn't like your father's. Naruto lost everything as a child. I only lost my family."

"I can't ever imagine my life without my parents..."

Itachi took a deep breath, "It felt like being on the shore, and wanting to go into the ocean, knowing you can't swim. All I could do was watch the waves mock me."

She closed her eyes, and felt the gentle wind tickle her face, "Is that how it was for you?"

"In a way."

"I wish I could've been there for you."

Itachi froze. He was taken back. He looked like someone who missed a step walking on stairs. He's never heard those words before. Not from anyone. He never expected to. Especially from a child. He didn't know how to react, or what to say.

So he changed the subject, "No matter how dark your world becomes, I'd like you to remember there is always a way out. And a way in as well."

"Yes Itachi."

"Play."

Ayame opened her eyes and looked at Itachi, "What?"

But she didn't need to ask for an explanation. He held her violin. Ayame didn't know what to say. He had brought her violin out with them to the cliff.

"Create something." he told her, handing it to her.

Confused, she looked from her violin, and back to him, "Yes Itachi."

Lifting up her violin under her chin, and placing her bow, she slid the strings and bow together, and started to play for him. It was a sweet melody between sadness and acceptance. She thought of Yoichi's face, his words, and her violin sang deeper. She's lied to him, and she's hurt him. But she wasn't as sad as she was before. She began to realize many things as she played. She realized things both tragic, and beautiful.

She wouldn't change a thing. Not her first encounter with Itachi, not her brother, not her lies to her parents, or Hiten and Manten. Ever since she met Itachi, her life had changed. She's learned so much, and her life had become such a beautiful magical place filled with color and life. How can she ever regret that? Her bow began to slip on higher notes. She remembered her friendship with the Akatsuki. The happy joy she feels when she's with her brother. Her admiration towards Itachi, and her vow to save him. How could she regret those choices? She couldn't.

Her melody became playful, and laughter easily escaped her lips. Meeting Hiten and Manten was a beautiful gift. Meeting Itachi had changed her life, and she'd be forever thankful. Having her brother by her side felt like she's filled in a void she never knew she had. And making friends with the Akatsuki filled her with joy. She's hurt Yoichi, and she regretted that, but she can never regret her choices. Her bow strung up and down chaotically, creating wild, rapid sounds.

She didn't know how to fix what happened between her and Yoichi. But her thoughts began to slowly drift away from him. Her violin flooded her heart. She closed her eyes and began to step around the clearing. She danced and spun, and let her mind wander. Her powers felt warm, and they began to call out to her, even tickle her. Laughter bubbled out of her as she reached for them, and felt their excitement as she continued playing. She let her powers free, and allowed them to do as they wished while she kept her eyes closed and kept dancing around the trees. She saw the light though her closed lids, and let her powers run wild as she played for them and Itachi. Her powers were alive. Pulling her clothes, and tugging her around joyously.

She was arriving to the end of the song. And when she finally slid her bow one last time to set the last note, she felt a sweet release.

When she opened her eyes, bright golden water swirled around her. Sunlight butterflies and fireflies were dancing all around the trees behind the cliff. Golden droplets of water flew gracefully in the air and splashed around as golden bubbles floated with the wind. Everything was bright. Golden. Magical.

"Wow." she breathed, the light reflecting off her eyes as she watched her power play.

"Are you better?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes. I feel much better than I did before. I'm happier now. But," she paused, looking down at her hands, then back up at Itachi, "I always feel happy when I'm with you."

Again, Itachi froze. Her words were like a paralyzing poison. Keeping him still, confused, and unmoving all at the same time. How can she say that? How can this girl look at him, a murderer, traitor, and look so sincere? And even stranger, trust him so completely? She's put herself at his mercy, and he didn't know how to respond to it. He could use her if he wanted to. He could take advantage of her attachment to him, and use her as a pawn, then simply throw her away when he was done. How did she not see the dangers in her actions?

And how did he not see the danger in his own? Wasn't he the one who saw her crying, and brought her out? Wasn't he the one who brushed away her tears with his fingertips on her cheek? He too, was acting dangerously. This child, this little girl, was dragging something out of him. Something too dangerous to expose for the sake of them both. But it was something he has allowed, he realized. He had let Ayame touch a part of him that had been closed off for such a long time, he had forgotten it had been there. She had lit up something within him. A light that now could not, and would not die.

"Ayame."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "You must never allow others to steal this light and water. It's a part of you." he spoke, changing the subject and redirecting his thoughts.

She giggled at his strange words, "How can others steal them from me? If they were ripped from me, my powers and I would both die."

"It was stolen today."

"What?"

"Your light was stolen by you. Today, you gave up. You let doubt take you."

Ayame tensed. She looked down and played with her fingers, "Am I not allowed sadness?"

"You are not allowed defeat."

Ayame lost whatever words she was about to say. "I've come today to show you, that there will always be a light within you. It will always remain within you. Even though your tears earlier, it was always there. It will always be there, as long as you search for it."

She looked down at her hands, and a small golden glow came out, as if her powers were agreeing with what he was saying.

She looked back up at Itachi with wide eyes, "Do you see it?" he asked.

"I..."

"Don't hesitate Ayame. If your heart is struck, you must always find a way to strike back."

"I...I don't know what to say."

Itachi walked to her, "Say that you will never allow yourself defeated over any matter again. As long as there is one person to live for, say that you will fight."

Ayame looked up at him, and smiled under all the golden light around them, "I will never allow myself defeated again. As long as there is one person to live for, I will fight."

Itachi rested his hand on her head, "Thank you."

"For the promise?"

"For playing. It saved you."

"I only played for you. _You_ saved me."

"I only handed you the violin."

She smiled up at him, "Without you, I would've still been in my room crying over what happened. You're so kind to me. I hope to be like you one day."

Itachi's hand stilled, then he pulled it away and back to his sides, "My intentions could have been different."

"Like what?"

"I could've simply wanted entertainment."

She laughed, then playfully curtsied at him, "In that case, I'd be honored if you allowed me the pleasure of entertaining you."

Ayame spent the rest of the night dancing around, lighting up the clearing with her powers and filling it with music as Itachi watched. As her heart filled with joy, and her powers filled her with happiness, she watched Itachi watch her. She felt such a gentle happiness within her. He was right. As she looked at the brightness of her powers around her, those powers were always within her. Even when she was crying earlier, it was always there. He had shown her the way back. Now, if she ever lost her way again, she will always remember how to return. She'll always know where to look.

He was such a kind man. He pulled her out of the doubt she locked herself into. It was almost as if he was a boy her age. She saw him. His true self. The boy that didn't want this war. The boy who's only wish was his brother's safety. The boy who missed his parents. The boy inside him that he's tried to hide for so long. Ayame can see that boy now. Much more clearly than before. He kept that boy inside him, hidden and protected from the cruelties of the world. The dark evil cruelties of this world that forced him to slaughter his family and clan in cold blood. The boy who is now forbidden from his village and brother he cares so deeply for. Itachi still tried to protect that boy. But she could now see the truth. His true self was a boy with a broken soul, walking through this world alone. As Ayame looked at him, she chanted those words to herself over and over again. For both Itachi, and that boy he kept hidden deep inside.

 _I will save you. I will save you._

* * *

Itachi watched Ayame play. But as he watched, he became distracted. The words of his partner kept bothering him. Her words kept buzzing around his head like an angry bee.

 _No one can save that girl now._

 _Once put on a battlefield, those beautiful eyes of hers will only see prey_.

What did his partner see that he didn't? What darkness lingered inside her? He watched her laugh and dance around. He saw how her powers tickled her face and neck, and how she giggled at their affection. She controlled the bright golden water, and spun it around herself. Her butterflies pulled at her clothes and danced with her. She didn't look like anything his partner described.

 _She has no mercy Itachi_.

Ayame compares herself to no one. The fact that she competes with herself makes her almost impossible to keep up with. Itachi ran over it all in his head as he never took his eyes off her, trying to find the darkness within her. And failed.

Childish. Immature. Intelligent. Short tempered. Happy. Cheerful. Lives for Naruto. Loves to play. He couldn't see it. The darkness in her. Or maybe it simply wasn't there. No. He can't easily dismiss that idea away. He had to try to find it. But how? As he watched her, he saw nothing dark in her. Only the bright golden light that surrounded her.

Ayame saw her life as nothing more than a game. A game she plays happily. Innocently. But what if she decided to darken herself one day? Itachi knew if she switched sides, her brother would join her easily. The Akatsuki wouldn't stop her either. She'd have the support of both the demon children and the Akatsuki. A dangerous little girl she would become. A child with dangerous protectors as well. But Itachi would never allow it. Even if it took all his power, he would never let Ayame follow the same path he was forced down on. He would stop her. No matter the cost.

Itachi woke up. He fell asleep against the tree, watching Ayame light up the area in the trees. He found both Ayame and Asakaru asleep on both sides of him. Their bodies pressed up against his sides, and their fingers interlocked together over his waist.

 _Strange,_ thought Itachi.

All three of them sleeping together under the fall trees. How did Asakaru get here? And how did he know where to find Ayame?

Itachi sat up, waking up the two kids on him. "Nngg..." mumbled Ayame.

Asakaru sat up, his hair messy, he looked around sleepily, "...Where...?"

"Asakaru. How did you get here?" asked Itachi.

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, "I don't know. I don't remember."

Itachi frowned at that answer.

Ayame sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "Good morning."

Asakaru quickly wrapped his arms around his sister, "Hey. Are you okay? Are you better?"

She looked up, and nodded, reassuring her brother, "Yes. I'm okay now. Itachi made me feel better. But...brother," she frowned, looking around the cliff, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He looked around too, looking at the fall leaves, and the water behind them, "I don't know. Truthfully, I don't recall waking up to come find you. Or even leaving my room for that matter."

She blinked, "Really?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "Weird."

Both of them glanced up at Itachi when he suddenly stood, "A date and time for our departure. I still haven't recieved one from you yet."

"Oh." said Asakaru.

Ayame looked up at the sky, thinking of Yoichi's betrayed feelings. There was nothing she could do, or say to him to make things any easier on either of them. She only knew the desire of what she wanted.

So she concentrated on her strategy, "Why not tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" asked her brother.

"Yes. I want to know what they're like. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. But we just got here. Won't it be suspicious if you have another 'field trip' right after you came back from one?"

Ayame released golden water from her fingers, and played with the droplets in the air, "No. Not if we don't leave."

Itachi frowned, "Substitution jutsu."

Asakaru stood up, "Don't be absurd Ayame. We can't use that jutsu if we're that far away."

The golden water floated up around her, glittering in the sunlight, "You're right. So we'd have others use it for us."

"What are you-," blurted her brother, but then he finally understood, "You're going to ask them to help you. The Akatsuki. But...I still don't understand how."

The golden water vanished, and Ayame finally stood up, facing her brother and Itachi completely, "My father once told me a story about him and Sasuke. They combined the transformation jutsu, as well as a substitution jutsu in order to attack an enemy by deceiving them into thinking it was a demon wind shurikan. The Akatsuki can use the same technique and trick everyone into thinking we're still here."

Itachi smiled very faintly, "Clever."

"Reckless." said Asakaru.

This is what she should've done in the first place instead of going through all the trouble of deceiving both villages. That small little slip is what got her in trouble with Yoichi in the first place. She should be more careful from now on.

"It's settled then." spoke Itachi, "Prepare your things. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

"You got it!" cheered Ayame, happily saluting him.

"We'll be ready." said her brother, eyeing Ayame wearily.

Itachi vanished in crows, and Asakaru turned to Ayame, "You're using this to run away from Yoichi."

Her eyes wandered over to her hands, and she produced golden water from her fingers again, allowing the water to float in her hands, "Itachi told me something last night. He said that I am not allowed defeat. That if my heart was struck, then I must find a way to strike back."

He frowned. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "It was beautiful, really. I take his words very seriously." she smiled.

"And so how, may I ask, did you interpret that?"

She laughed, "I believe he meant that physically, as well as emotionally silly! If I stay here, and continue to cry, I would have been defeated by my own feelings. So although I _really_ wish to find our siblings, I'm also glad to leave."

"I understand, but what of the 'strike back' part?"

Her eyes brightened up, "I think I found a way to capture that boy."

"What boy?"

"Remember? The one who attacked your village."

"You're running from Yoichi Ayame. Don't take me for a fool. Something changed. I won't stop asking until you tell me what it is."

She walked over the edge of the cliff, "I realized something last night, and it kind of makes me sad, but it releases me at the same time."

Asakaru went to follow her, "What is it?"

She looked at the view Itachi showed her last night of all the village houses and the people happily walking around. It was sunny now, and they weren't under the stars anymore. They were under the bright blue sky.

 _They fight for you_.

 _I'll fight for you and for everyone who matters to me._

Itachi said that to her. She believed it. With all her heart. Itachi, the man his village believes to be the cruelest, went out of his way to make her smile. There was nothing in it for him, and nothing to be gained from what he did. He did it because he was kind. And with that, she realized a few things about herself in the process. Very important things.

Ayame looked at her brother, and took in a big breath, "Yoichi Uchiha...is no longer my top priority."


	20. Chapter 20

From the windows, the wind blew at Sakura's hair as she lost herself in thought. Looking at all the money she held in her hand, she could only think of what she'd done. The unforgivable acts, and the dirty secrets revealed to her. It broke her down every time, but it didn't matter. She'd break herself apart, over and over again for the sake of her family.

For her daughter.

For her _son._

So she deals with the consequences of her sacrifices. The blood on her hands, and the tears on her cheeks soon wash away to make room for more blood. More tears. But when she looks at Naruto, with his bright smile and soothing words, she feels healed. She feels lifted. Only he could do that. It was always only him.

Looking at her beautiful daughter brings her a magical type of feeling. When her daughter laughs at the simplest thing, it gives her a blind happiness. And she would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

So the blood on her hands thicken, and the tears on her cheeks continue to flow. But she won't stop. She'd go on, committing her sins in order to keep Naruto safe, and at her side. To keep Ayame happy, and to reveal the truth.

"You don't have to keep doing this you know." sighed Kakashi.

Sakura's eyes flickered up at him, "..."

"This would kill Naruto if he found out. He'd blame himself for it all."

"How many times have you tried to talk me out of this?"

"More than I can count."

"My answer won't change. I won't stop. So just give me my next mission."

Kakashi looked away, "How is he doing?"

She glanced back at her hand, full of the money she'd earned, "My baby boy..."

"Is he-"

A smile spread across her lips, "That boy is as beautiful as he's always been."

"You'd break your son's heart if he learned you continue this. As well as your daughter's. The reason he aids us is for you. If it wasn't for you and your family, he'd let us die."

A laugh escaped her, "My son...I wonder how he'll react when he meets Ayame again. He won't be able to wait much longer. He misses her."

"My only hope is that he won't turn against the village. He's helped our village countless times. Do you think he'd rebel?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura, please," Kakashi stood, "It's time for you to stop this. Let me help you."

"If you help me, it'd put him in danger."

"But if you continue this-"

"Thank you Kakashi." she smiled kindly, "Really, it means so much to me that you care. But I won't risk anything with my baby boy and girl. They're the only reason I didn't give up back then."

Kakashi looked away, his guilt threatening to crush him, "I should've helped you some other way back then. I never should've offered you the position of my spy. Look what it's done to you Sakura. You can't even sleep peacefully anymore. Please, let's go to Naruto. He may suffer, but at least you won't have to suffer alone anymore." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Please, let me take you off the anbu."

Every time he tried to lend a hand to her, no matter how much she wanted to take it, she'd turn away from it. But it didn't stop her eyes from betraying her. They always filled with tears when she looked up at him, and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I can't." her voice broke.

"Sakura-"

Gently, she pulled his hand off her, "I will suffer a hundred more years, or however long it takes if it means my family stays safe. Every time I look at his eyes, see Ayame laugh, or whenever Naruto holds my hand, I know I'll never stop. They are worth my life. I'm sorry, but I'm not resigning my position. Please Kakashi, give me my next mission."

She saw the regret in his eyes, but he pulled back, and sighed, "Tonight is when I hand you over to him, correct?"

"Yes. For a couple hours."

"Bring him here again."

"He won't come if it's not in your contract with him."

"He will if you ask him to."

"I won't ask him to come for me. There's nothing I need from him here."

Kakashi stared at her, then turned away to look out of his window, "We need him to heal Ino's daughter."

Quickly, Sakura took a step forward, her eyes widening "Her baby? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Nothing your son can't fix."

"What's wrong with her? How badly is it? Maybe if you show her to me, I can-"

"It's beyond you Sakura. We need him. Bring me your child, and please let him save her."

"But-"

"She's gone blind Sakura. The blindness is a cause of an illness we don't know of yet. But if she isn't healed, she will never be able to move again. Ino has begged me to save her, and if she can't, I am to euthanize her baby."

"What?!" her eyes widened, "Euthanize?! No! She can't!"

"Sakura-"

"Her baby can-!"

" _Sakura!_ " shouted Kakashi, silencing her, "Do you think it was an easy decision to make? Don't make me lecture you. Do you think you can keep our children alive under blindness and constant pain? If Ino can't free her baby from pain, she would rather let her go."

Sakura took a step forward, "Let me see her. I'll help."

"No."

"Kakashi."

"I don't know if it's contagious."

"...Is it very painful?"

"Judging from her screams, I'd say so."

She nodded, "I understand. I'll bring my boy again."

Kakashi closed his eyes, "'Again' huh? I wonder how many times he's come to our rescue."

"I don't know."

"And he doesn't ask for his fee."

"Yes, my little boy is quite expensive."

"Why is that child so obsessed with money?"

"Oh I don't know. He didn't get that from me or Naruto. He must've gotten it in that rotten city he insists on staying in."

"I wonder if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Did you know your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?"

Sakura stiffened. She didn't know how to react to the sudden question, "I..."

"I have work to do. Go and get your son. You're already late, and I don't have a death wish."

"Y-Yes. Of course. Thank you." she said, "I'll be off then."

"That won't be necessary. I'm already here."

Both Sakura and Kakashi spun around. His pink hair and sparkling blue eyes were unmistakable. There was her son.

"B-Boruto!"

"You were late mother. I thought something happened." then he paused, "Have you been crying?"

Sakura blinked, then she smiled, "Of course I have. How can I not cry when my son can't handle waiting five minutes?" she asked playfully hitting his arm.

"Ten minutes."

"Oh, was it really?"

Boruto stepped toward his mother, and turned to Kakashi, "She's late. We have a deal."

"Sorry. I guess our breifing took longer than I thought."

Suddenly, the windows shook and shattered. The pieces of glass flew on command all around the room in response to his anger.

Kakashi jumped, and hid under his desk to take cover from the broken glass, "Ugh! Why meeeee?"

"Boruto!" scolded Sakura, "That's enough!"

Obeying his mother, the glass he was controlling all fell to the ground. "S-Sorry Kakashi! I'll make him clean it up."

Crawling out of the desk, Kakashi grunted, "Teenagers. I hate them."

"Boruto." Sakura whispered, nudging him, "Apologize."

He only gave an irritated sigh, "What am I here for Kakashi? If you continue to waste my time, I'll start charging you."

Kakashi dusted himself off, "You're here for healing."

"Is that your way of asking?"

"In a way."

"Then the answer is no."

"Please just listen to me-"

"I'm leaving."

"Just let me explain."

"Did you forget our deal? I come in specific times during whatever time window you give me, and heal or resurrect whoever you want me to. And now you're calling me outside of that time window. You're breaching our contract."

"It's important."

"I don't care. Do I look like a God to you? I'm not your savior. I won't keep your entire village from dying. I don't have the time for it, or the interest."

"It's a baby."

"Whether it's a baby, or an adult, I'm not interested. Save your own people instead of having me do it for you, _hokage_."

Kakashi crossed his arms, "They're your people too."

He chuckled to that, "Don't make me laugh. What have these people ever done for me except forget about me? I owe this village nothing."

"So you'll let this baby die because you owe it nothing?"

"There are millions of infants and children who die because I'm not there. Do you really think I'd dedicate my entire life to saving others? I'm _not_ your savior. I'll make sure to disappoint you if you try to treat me like one."

Kakashi looked at his mother, "Sakura."

On command, her arm went up, and as her fingers curled around her son's ear, she yanked down, "Honestly, where is your humanity?" she sighed, "I don't remember raising you this way."

The pain was clear on his face, but he gave no sound. "Do you truly not wish to save the baby?" asked Kakashi.

"Was my answer unclear, you deaf fool?"

"I want it to live." Sakura spoke. Boruto fell into silence and Sakura continued, "It's Ino's baby. I don't want her daughter to die. Just like I'd never want mine." she said, letting go of his ear.

After a long couple seconds of silence, Boruto slid his hands into his pockets, "Give me the details of the infant."

"You'll do it?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm waiting."

"Right. An unknown illness has given the girl a fever, which lead to her blindness. The fever is ongoing and all we know is that she's in pain. We believe it may be contagious. If you truly don't want to do it, can you suggest a way to help her?"

"No. If it's contagious, you'll expose your people to what she has. She'll die without me."

"You'll heal her?"

"Go and get the infant ready. I don't want to stay here any longer than I need to."

Kakashi smiled, "She's already prepared. I knew you'd say yes if it's what your mother wanted."

Ignoring Kakashi, Boruto left to go save a baby girl.

* * *

Using an invisibility jutsu, they walked across the grounds into a one-way mirror building. On the outside it looked like mirrors, and inside it looked like windows. He could see the village he was supposed to grow up in, but they could not see him. How pathetically ironic, he thought, as Kakashi stopped before entering the room with the baby.

"Why are we stopping?"

Kakashi looked through the glass doors and Boruto followed his gaze. A woman with blonde hair cried by the bassinet that stood in the middle of the room for him. That must be the mother. What was she doing there? There are never supposed to be witnesses to what he does for this village.

Kakashi turned to look at him, "Ino begged me to let her stay."

"..."

Sakura stepped toward her son and touched his arm, "She wanted to be close to her baby. And...to thank you for saving her daughter. But she knows we've let the decision up to you whether she stays. We've explained that she might be a distraction."

"So can she stay?" asked Kakashi.

"No. I don't want a crying woman with me. She'd only get in my way."

Sakura nodded, "Alright love. Just...just give her a moment to part with her child before you heal her. She's afraid her daughter might not make it. So let her comfort herself in this temporary good-bye."

"I'll remove her when she's done." said Kakashi.

Boruto didn't reply. He only walked through the glass doors into the big empty space of the glass room. The woman cried as quietly as she could as she talked to the infant in the bassinet.

As her tears spilled down her face, she told her baby that she'd be okay now. That someone has come to make her pain disappear. That she may not be able to see again, but as long as she's alive and able to move without pain, it was good enough for her.

How many times did he witness his own mother crying the same way when his little sister Ayame was hungry those first few months without their father? She'd cry in secret, where she thought no one could see her suffer her sacrifices for them. But he saw his mother's tears. When she'd look at him and his sister, her face would brighten up, and she'd seem to forget all about her suffering. Even for an instant, she seemed happy as long as they were okay. A good mother, sacrificing all she can for her children, with not a single regret.

"Ino," began Kakashi.

"The mother stays."

Both Kakashi and Sakura looked at Boruto in surprised silence. "Get out Kakashi." he said coldly.

"Teenagers and their rebellious phases these days." grumbled Kakashi, but he held in a smile as he left.

Boruto turned to his mother, "I'm sorry. I'll meet you when I'm finished."

Sakura reached up and touched his face, "Of course. I'll meet you in our usual place, alright love?"

"Yes mother."

And with that, Boruto walked to Ino, who had a blindfold on to protect his identity. He stopped in front of the bassinet to look down at the baby. Indeed she'd gone blind. The baby's vocal cords have also been damaged due to her constant screaming from the pain her illness gives her. Without him, this baby would have died a painful death.

"I-I hear you." said Ino, blindly feeling the air for him until she finally grabbed his arms, "Will my baby be okay? Please tell me."

Boruto looked silently at the woman's face as she continued to speak, "I only want her to live. Please, it's all I want."

"Get your hands off me."

But Ino's only response was more tears, "I'll do anything. I'll give you anything. I just don't want her to die. Tell me what you want. Anything. Please." she continued to beg.

"If you don't get off me, I'll transfer your baby's illness on to you."

Ino froze, and let go of Boruto's black leather jacket, "Is...is that the only way to save my child? Is to transfer the illness?"

This woman was beyond listening. She was too drowned in her sorrows and fears to fully hear what he has to say. He also noticed that her blindfold was soaked with her tears for her baby. A fear for one's child. It must be different from the fear of losing his mother, or sister or father. How should he calm down this panicked woman?

"Pick up your child."

She obeyed quickly, tears still streaming, but slowing, "When I begin, I don't want you speaking, or I'll lose my concentration."

"Y-Yes. Yes, of course. Please, just...just save my daughter."

"I will." he spoke, and Ino fell into silence.

As Boruto began to stretch his hand out to touch the sick infant, he had a sudden feeling. His eyes flashed, and he spun around quickly.

When he saw her golden hair, he froze. It was her. Just on the other side of the glass building. He couldn't help but walk closer to the window. His sister. _Ayame._ His little sister. She was here. Right here. And it looked like she found one of their brothers.

It looked like Ayame and their brother could sense him too. Their eyes flashed with their powers as they began to look around, searching for the source. Searching for _him_. How he missed his little sister. What would she say to him? What would _he_ say to _her?_ He only wanted to hold her, and promise they'd never be separated again. He wanted to tell her he missed her. That he wouldn't let anything separate them again.

She got closer, until she realized that whatever was calling her, was beyond the one-way glass. She laid her palm against the glass, trying to look inside. Slowly, he pressed his hand against the glass to meet her small hand. Only this glass separated them.

"Ayame." he breathed.

But the cries of the baby soon snapped him back to reality. Quickly, he pulled his hand back from hers. No. He couldn't. Not yet. Reluctantly, he turned away from his sister, and back to Ino. It took everything in him not to turn back and go to his sister. So he squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his attention back to the infant.

His fingers pressed against the baby's eyes. He called his powers to release them into the body. Once his powers were inside, a part of him will always remain with the child. He's given a part of himself to the infant in order for it to live. As he concentrated with his closed eyes, he healed the baby's blindness, and lead his powers around to erase the pain, and the paralysis. Lastly, he ordered his powers to flow to the vocal cords to heal the damage of it's screams. At last, this child will live.

He opened his eyes, and looked both at the mother and baby, "I have saved your daughter."

But before Ino can speak, Boruto lifted his hand and traced his fingers on Ino's collar, "You've been infected."

Again, Ino began to weep, "So...you've given me my daughter's illness."

Boruto's fingers froze as he looked up at Ino. "Thank you," she said happily as tears once again began to stream down her face, "I may not live to see her grow, but you've saved my little baby. That's all I wanted. That's all that matters. Thank you." she continued to repeat, "Thank you."

Gently, he continued to trace his fingers around her neck to let his powers flow from his body to hers, and save her as well, "I didn't deliver your baby's illness to you. Your daughter has infected you."

"...I understand. How long will I live?" she asked, but Boruto found no real fear in her voice. Just sadness.

"I don't know." he told her as he eradicated the last of the illness from Ino's body.

Ino gave a short gasp, and immediately tried to take off her blindfold with one hand as she held her baby, but Boruto grabbed her wrist, "I don't know how long you'll live, but you won't die from anything other than old age. I've made sure of it. I will protect you."

She tried to yank on the fabric covering her eyes to see him, but he curled his fingers around her hand tighter, "Don't."

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, "Please, let me see your face. I need to know who has saved us. Please."

He stood up, using his powers to command make them slowly fall asleep. Gently, safely, "I'm afraid I can't grant that wish." he said, letting go of her hand.

"You've given sight to my blind daughter...I...I..."

"Sleep. I will be gone by the time you come to."

And so the mother fell asleep, with her baby wrapped safely in her arms. Slowly, he pulled the blindfold free from Ino, and dropped it on the floor.

"I have not given you this life to waste it. So live. Live with your baby." he spoke, and vanished from the room.

* * *

Ayame broke into the glass building, but only found a sleeping Ino and her baby. Whatever had called her here, has vanished.


	21. Chapter 21

Boruto returned to his mother, who was waiting for him in a private room a few rooms away from the Hokage office. When she came to touch his face in greeting, he felt unhinged, his eyes wide. The sight of long golden hair kept replaying in his head.

 _Ayame_.

 _Ayame_.

That's who he saw. After all these years of keeping his distance, of being safe and cautious, he could feel himself slowly unravel.

She's grown so much without him. She looked happy. She was safe. But the sight of her has begun to slowly rip itself into him, leaving him feeling raw, and wild.

"Boruto?" His mother eyeing him nervously, "What's wrong?"

He blinked and tried to keep his face neutral, "I've saved your friend and her daughter. And it looks like we've run out of time for you and I to speak. I don't need Kakashi to contact me. If you want me to save someone, tell me yourself next time. This unscheduled meeting was a waste of my time."

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know about this until a few minutes before you appeared. I'll notify my Hokage of your condition for next time. Forgive me Boruto. I know how you feel about using your powers this way. Thank you for doing it for my sake. And don't worry. We still have a few minutes."

"Minutes."

Pulling her hand back, she took in a deep breath, "I know how much our time together means to you. I'll make sure we spend more time together next time. Alright?"

Avoiding eye contact from his mother, Boruto hesitantly asked, "How's my sister?"

"What...I...She..." Sakura stuttered, "You haven't asked about her in a long time."

"..."

Sakura sighed at his silence, but smiled at his concern for his sister, "What can I say, my love? Her happiness is as blinding as always. The list of the people she loves only grows longer and longer. You don't have to worry dear, she is joyful and safe, and very happy."

"...Of course she is. Joy and safety is all she's ever known."

Sakura frowned, worried, "Boruto, long ago, you asked me to never bring up your younger sister. You told me was too dangerous. Why is it, I wonder, that you've decided to ask about her after all these years?"

"I felt like asking. Does that make you suspicious of me?"

A burst of laughter escaped her lips, and she smacked her son's arm, "Of course not you paranoid tree! I was just curious."

"..."

She smiled up at him, "Did you know that she searches for you?"

Boruto's eyes snapped up to look at her, "What?"

"Without knowing, she searches for you. In her training, in her studies, in the empty chair at our dinner table, she looks for you. All that you taught her, are all things she's never forgotten. She even remembers those phrases you two shared. It's all in her Boruto. The memories, and the love she had for you have not left her. One day, she will go and search for you. What will you do then? Will you take the hand she offers you?"

A piercing glare was his reaction, "She can't reach out to where I am."

"As your mother, I can only hope you're mistaken."

"...I brought a gift."

"Ah, I see. For her fourteenth birthday? How thoughtful of you." Sakura smiled, "What is it this year?"

Boruto reached in his pocket, and held out a small wrapped box, "Here."

She took it, and looked at the box confusingly, "You've always given her clothes. What is this, I wonder?"

"An anklet."

To that, she laughed, "You truly are a dedicated brother. I can't wait to give this to her."

"Update me on her current status."

"Ah...well, let's see. She's recently joined a private school, who seems to be training her well enough in her studies. Naruto and I took a tour of the school before as well. It seems to mostly concentrate on increasing strategists in the village. You know Naruto, of course he wouldn't allow anything too dangerous. Ever since she joined that school, I also haven't seen her spar with Naruto at all. Not once actually."

"For the best." He said.

Not pushing the subject, she changed the topic, "How's Mi-Joo?"

"She's well. Her training complicates things. Her powers are different than my own. But she completes every task I give her. I'm lucky I found her in time."

"Ah yes. I remember those wounds. I too, am glad you found her in time," she looked out the window, "What did you do with the people who hurt her?"

Boruto looked at her with no emotion, "I killed them."

There was silence between them for a while, "...You know, I remember a little boy who believed in what his father taught. I know your heart is not cold."

"Father would never forgive me. But in this life I've chosen, I was left no other choice."

"Your father would understand."

Boruto sighed, "Not that it matters. I've made it clear that I won't be leaving Mi-Joo's side."

Sakura smiled, "That makes me happy. No one would ever dare lay a hand on her now that you protect her so aggressively."

"I wish hiding her identity wouldn't be such a pain."

"Yes. You have to be careful who you show your attachments to. Or they will use those you care about against you."

"It isn't just me. The ones I trust help protect Mi-Joo. But they seem a little too obsessed with her though. I might have to send one on a death mission just to give her some space."

His mother giggled at him, "They protect her, just as you protect Ayame."

Boruto's eyes widened and looked at his mother, "Mo-"

"You must love Mi-Joo. A great deal, I might add."

"..."

"You take her with you wherever you go. You never allow her to leave your side, like a shadow. Your brother and sisters all seem to love you just the same. I know you cherish them all so deeply."

"They're a bigger handful than I'd ever imagine when I first met them."

She was about to make a joke, when she noticed something, "Boruto! Your hair is turning dark. Just look at your roots!"

"The Demon Children's power is reflected in our eyes and hair Mother."

She chuckled, "Well, that explains it! Your hair is turning black. And...I think your eyes might be darkening too."

"It's still better than white hair."

Sakura laughed, "Oh yes, that reminds me, how's Valentia?"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Arrogant. Foolish. Useful. Irritating. Powerful. Clever. That's all the personality she seems to have."

"Please let her know I'm looking forward to our next encounter. She had such a colorful personality."

Boruto looked out the window, "As you wish. Our time is over. I'll be leaving. I've increased the protection around our house, and our family. Be safe Mother." He said, then vanished.

* * *

A young thirteen year old girl with long black hair and eyes of purple galaxies observed as she guarded the other thirteen year old with golden hair and eyes of teal waters, from her cliff far away.

She was quite the opposite of herself. Where her skin was a caramel color, her's was porcelain. Where her eyes were as bright and clear as water, her's were dark and mysterious. She didn't know how to feel, or how to respond. But she felt a unnatural desire to reach out to her. To look into those eyes and see those eyes looking back.

She stared too long. With her mind going blank, she stood up from her crouch, and took a step towards the girl. One step to the cliff. Her mind momentarily shutting off, and blindly walking to her in a daze.

"Mi-Joo."

Snapping out of her trance, she turned around and found her brother standing behind her, "Your eyes are flashing." He said, then looked out at his sister, "Do you feel it? The pull?"

Mi-Joo blinked, and looked down at her hands, "..."

"You've never felt it before because your senses were dormant until I found you. They only awaken when you come into contact with one of your own."

"Does she yearn for me too?" She asked, looking up at him.

"If she doesn't notice us, neither do her powers. The only exception to that rule is if we're close by, which we are not at the moment."

Mi-Joo turned back to look at the girl with golden hair, "...Will I meet her?"

"Not if you stay with me."

If she was hurt, or confused, she gave nothing away. Boruto was never able to guess what she was feeling, or thinking. She kept her emotions hidden behind closed doors. All she did, was blankly look back at Ayame.

He turned too, and looked at her from a very great distance. As he watched, a deep and old longing bubbled it's way through him as he watched his sister. She was so close, and yet so far away.

He clenched, and unclenched his fists over and over again in order to gain some self control. How long has it been since he held her small little hand? Stayed up until all hours of the night teaching her things he learned about in school, reading her stories, making up fairytales, pretending to get annoyed with her overly attachment? How long since she's cried for him because he was busy studying? There were too many memories locked up inside him that were slowly resurfacing. The future he could've had with his family ripped away. Who is she now? Who has she become after all these years? Was she the same? Or has she grown into someone he would no longer recognize? He had to leave before he acted recklessly.

"Let's go." He spoke, then turned into the darkness of the forest, vanishing within the shadows.

Mi-Joo heard his soft footsteps on the grass while she stayed a moment longer looking at the girl with golden hair. That was his real sister. His true sister bound to him by blood. Mi-Joo didn't know her, but she didn't have to. If Boruto would throw away his life to protect her, then so would she.

She reached behind her neck, and unclasped her silver necklace. She looked at the embellished cross, and briefly remembered the memories held within it. Then, carefully released a small amount of her power within it, and extended her arm towards the girl with golden hair.

Slowly, her fingers released the necklace, and let it fall beyond the cliff. As if nothing happened, Mi-Joo silently turned back, and went to follow her brother into the forest.

* * *

Valentia welcomed her brother back to the city and into her home of royalty, "How long were you planning to keep me waiting?"

Boruto immediately noticed the bruise on her leg she tried to hide with her dress. But he turned his attention back to her, his lips quirking up just slightly, revealing a ghost of a smile, "Was I away from you for too long? Honestly Valentia, your desperation for my company does get so tiresome."

"If you weren't so weak and foolish, it wouldn't unnerve me to be apart from you for long periods of time." She turned and walked forward, her long black strapless dress floating behind her, slightly revealing her bruise.

"You think my power is weak?"

She waved her hand in the air gracefully, showing off her soft porcelain skin, "Who cares for your strength? I have a reason to celebrate. Would you care to hear why?"

"You've finally taken the hair off your face that resembles a man?"

Valentia gasped and threw a golden bracelet at him, which he caught easily, "I do _not_ have facial hair!"

He shrugged, "Could've fooled me."

Valentia began toying with her jeweled silver crown, "How awful I'm treated. And after all I've aided you." She said dramatically.

Boruto smiled, "You poor girl. Tell me, is your life difficult now that you have riches and comfort?"

"You forgot beauty."

"I also forgot fool."

Valentia rolled her big icy blue eyes, "Don't tell me you still haven't forgiven me for my announcement. Why won't you stop being dramatic and forgive me already? It happened ages ago!"

"It happened just a month ago and I'm still cleaning your mess."

"Well clean it up faster. We don't have time for you to be concentrating on trivial matters." She said casually, still toying with her crown, "Everyone knows I'm your sister. What's done is done brother. You cannot change the events that have transpired."

Boruto shrugged, "I'm not angry. I don't agree with your decision, but overall, no one was really affected except you."

She smiled, "Then may I go on with my celebratory news?"

"Oh the suspense is killing me."

"I've stolen much money from my personal target, and invested them in fields of his interest."

"Is it noticeable?"

"Of course not. At the very least, not yet."

"What about-"

Valentia flipped her beautiful long silver hair dramatically at Boruto, "Yes, our shared target. We've begun. But do please remember that what you request is a slow process."

"I'm aware."

"I've also linked the embezzlement money to our shared target from my personal target as well."

"When will you tell me this mystery target of yours? And why you're even targeting him in the first place?"

Her cherry lips lifted into a mysterious smile, "I will reveal it to you when the time has come. But I WILL share that I was contacted a little while ago. Her name is Little Bird, and she gave me an offer only a fool would refuse."

"What offer was that?"

But Valentia lost interest in the conversation when she glanced at Mi-Joo, "Hello my little one. Come." She spoke gently, opening her arms.

Mi-Joo's eyes softened, and she ran to Valentia's open arms, "You seem to have gotten your beautiful hair dirty. And just look at these torn silks. Has our barbarian brother not kept you clean? Shame on him. May I get you different clothes?"

"Yes sister."

"Ah, but your voice remains ever so beautiful. Come sister. I will teach you more from the last time you came to me." She said, and they disappeared through a marble arch, and into the bathing rooms.

Boruto turned around and began walking away until he heard his name, "What do you want?" He asked, "I have a lot of work to do."

Valentia appeared at the exit, looking sadly at her brother, "That sword anklet. With the small diamonds. You gave it to your blood sister, didn't you?"

Boruto showed no signs of surprise or confusion. Valentia's powers ranged from shape shifting, healing, and seeing the future. So she knew, that no matter how long she stood there, Boruto would remain silent.

"Brother-"

But he surprised her, bypassing her power and speaking, "Isn't it strange? We all have weaknesses we can never truly overcome. I am no different. My weakness is the girl, tied to me by blood. Mi-Joo's weakness is an innocent one. And yours..." he trailed off.

Valentia didn't say anything for a moment. He may be a villain to most, but she knew how much he truly suffers from the kindness he shows. He is not haunted, or miserable, but his yearning and anger swallow him. He allows them to. To remember what he sacrificed, and why.

"Seeing her has undone you." She whispered, taking a step to him and gently touching his arm.

He glared at her fingers on him, but she ignored it, "If I were not who I am, you would've crippled me for my sin of touching you. But you will not harm those you care for. So allow me to remind you, it isn't considered weakness to allow those who love you to attempt to soothe the jagged edges of your heart."

"Soothing won't complete my missions, or eliminate my enemies."

She gave him a sad smile, "Your weakness may have compromised us. Like a shark, she may smell blood in the water."

"That girl has received no such training. I've made sure she becomes nothing more than a pretty bird in a locked cage."

"And yet," she spoke, squeezing his hand, "She has rained down merciless memories so unforgivingly. You may have locked her in a cage, but it is you who suffers from they key you hold."

"Merciless memories, huh?" He chuckled darkly, "Of course, she was always much crueler than I."

"Let me ease your pain." She insisted, lifting both her hands, and placing them on both sides of her brother's cheeks, "I will absorb it from you."

Boruto closed his eyes, and gently squeezed her fingers to pulled them away, "This pain is mine. I will not share it."

Valentia's beautiful icy blue eyes filled with tears, "Why must you insist on forcing us to watch you suffer? You breed only more pain."

He wiped her tears with his thumb, "Always offering me wisdom," he said offering a smile, "Don't cry Valentia. You're with me, it eases my pain more than enough."

"Why do you hold on to your agony?"

"To remember how I will make my enemies pay for what they've done."

Valentia smiled at that through her tears, "What an evil man you pretend to be."

"You don't believe with my reputation? I'm a dangerous man Valentia."

This made her laugh, "Dramatic is what you are."

He smiled and patted her head, "Don't cry for me anymore Valentia. I will be back in the morning."

As soon as he walked past her, his smile vanished and returned to it's cold demeanor. The tears of his sister twisting a knife in his chest, raising his raw and violent fury.

He silently made his way through the cobblestoned city until he got to his destination. His powers smoking him out of sight, and rematerializing him within his target's quarters.

Boruto!" Jumped a yellow toothed smuggler, but then he frowned, at his unexpected guest, "I went to drop off the supplies last night with Valentia. Is there something else you want to talk about?"

Boruto unleashed his powers without warning, and immediately the screams pierced the night, "Yes Dugo." he spoke with an alarming calm, "Let's talk about the bruises on my sister."


End file.
